


Những hướng sao rơi

by windrelyn



Series: Eriador [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bromance, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn
Summary: Kỉ Đệ Nhị, Maglor quyết định tiếp tục sống vì hai vị y sư anh yêu mến.





	1. "Bóng tối"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Makalaurë là tên cha đặt của Maglor, Kanafinwë là tên mẹ đặt. Số phận của Maglor vốn bị bỏ ngỏ trong nguyên tác, và tui muốn viết một cái kết trọn vẹn cho ngài. Fic theo hướng Gil-Galad là con Fingon.  
Fic lấy cảm hứng từ bài thơ Những hướng sao rơi của nhà thơ Đinh Hùng  
Có hơi hướm OC/Maglor, nhưng không quá sâu đậm. Chỉ là chút tình thoáng qua, bởi nhân vật Úvain được tạo ra để bù đắp cho Maglor những điều gia đình anh không làm được.  
Đề phòng lẫn lộn, tui xin nhắc lại danh sách bảy người con của Fëanor, đính kèm tên thân mật anh em gọi nhau trong nhà: Maedhros (Nelyo) - Maglor (Kano) - Celegorm (Turko) - Caranthir (Moryo) - Curufin (Kurvo) - Amrod (Pityo) và Amras (Telvo), gọi chung hai đứa là Ambarussa. Celebrimbor (Tyelpe) là con trai của Curufin.

_Kể từ khi bắt đầu cuộc sống lang bạt cùng Maedhros ở Ossiriand, Maglor không còn ngước lên ngắm những vì sao. Ngài khó thể giũ bỏ nỗi sợ hãi sâu thẳm trong mình - sợ rằng nhìn lên sẽ lại thấy màn mây đỏ rực như ngày họ tấn công Aqualondë. Sẽ lại thấy làn khói xám cùng tàn tro từ thân xác cháy rụi của cha. Sẽ lại thấy một vì sao nào đó rơi xuống._

_Sao sa rất khó bắt gặp trên bầu trời Trung Địa vốn bị Morgoth án bóng, và các ca sĩ tin rằng chúng sẽ đem lại may mắn cho ai nhìn thấy. Trong những khúc ca cổ, chúng được nhắc đến như sứ giả báo điềm lành. Thuở còn trấn giữ con đèo mang tên mình, Maglor cũng từng tin tưởng như vậy, mỗi đêm đều hướng mắt lên trời chờ đợi một vệt sao rơi._

_Cho tới cái đêm nằm chờ chết trên ngọn đồi chất chồng xác đồng tộc, khi Trận Chiến Muôn Vàn Nước Mắt đến hồi kết thúc, Maglor nghĩ mình đã chứng kiến một trận mưa sao như lệ trắng sa xuống chiến địa. Chẳng mấy chốc, ngài không đếm nổi đã có bao nhiêu ngôi sao rạch ngang vòm trời xám chì, rồi mất hút sau những rặng núi đen thẫm. Quang cảnh lẽ ra sẽ vô cùng kì vĩ - nếu nó diễn ra ở một bầu trời khác, một vùng đất khác không vương khói chiến tranh. Thay vì hân hoan, trái tim Maglor dấy lên tổ hợp đắng nghét của tuyệt vọng, bi ai, lẫn sợ hãi tột cùng. Ngài thảng thốt nhận ra chúng không hề mang điềm lành hay may mắn. Mà là lời tiễn biệt sau cùng dành cho tử sĩ, và cho hy vọng của Tiên tộc._

_Bởi bóng tối đang tràn lên từ những hướng sao rơi._

Thanh âm đầu tiên dội vào tai Maglor - khi màn sương đen tĩnh lặng quanh ngài cuối cùng cũng chịu phai đi - là tiếng gầm gừ man dại của dã thú. Hoặc của lũ Orc, những sinh vật gớm ghiếc náu mình trong hang hốc tối tăm, những kẻ thèm khát thịt tươi máu nóng, những kẻ khao khát huỷ hoại mọi điều tốt đẹp trên thế giới. Những kẻ bị gia tộc ngài săn đuổi không thương tiếc, kể từ khi đặt chân đến Trung Địa. Tuy nhiên, kẻ đi săn cũng có thể trở thành kẻ bị săn, nhất là khi họ lang thang đơn độc.

Ngài chớp mắt liên hồi, song trước mặt vẫn chỉ có một mảng xam xám kì cục. Nếu kẻ thù không đội trời chung đang ở gần đây, ngài không thể để chúng chạm bàn tay nhơ bẩn vào người mình lần nữa. _Kiếm của ta đâu?_ Maglor điên cuồng nghĩ, trong khi âm thanh kinh tởm kia mỗi lúc một lớn dần, nửa thô ráp như tiếng đá lăn xuống dốc, nửa trầm đục như tiếng trống vọng dưới hang sâu, thi thoảng xen lẫn từng đợt khò khè nghèn nghẹt, và cuối cùng là tràng rít rú kéo dài. Những âm sắc méo mó không ngừng dội lên trần hang thấp, nơi kẻ thù tống ngài vào khoảng một tháng trước, một ngàn năm trước, hoặc có thể mới hôm qua. Khái niệm thời gian giờ đây hoàn toàn vô nghĩa với Maglor. Trong lòng núi ngày cũng như đêm, mắt ngài đã từ bỏ việc phân biệt đâu là ánh sáng, đâu là bóng tối.

Tiếng thét tuyệt vọng nổi hẳn lên, như lưỡi thép xuyên qua bầu không hỗn loạn. Sau chừng đó ngày lay lắt nơi ngục tù sâu thẳm dưới lòng đất, Maglor được nghe một câu không mang ý đe doạ, chửi bới, chế nhạo hay sỉ nhục. Một câu không thốt ra bằng ngôn ngữ đen của lũ Orc.

"Không! Cha!"

_Cha à?_ Bộ óc rã rời của Maglor loé lên một tia sáng, song nó tan biến trước khi ngài kịp vươn tay chạm tới. Ngài lờ mờ nhớ mình chưa từng kết hôn - đúng hơn là chưa từng đem lòng yêu ai quá sâu nặng. Ngài không thể làm cha của đứa trẻ nào được, và có lẽ cũng chẳng tiểu Tiên nào muốn gọi ngài là cha, sau chừng đó tội lỗi ngài gây ra. _Chắc chắn đây là một ảo ảnh khác... từ thứ chất lỏng đặc quánh, bốc mùi thối rữa mà lũ quái vật vẫn ép ta uống._ Maglor nghiến răng, tự hỏi sao lần này ảo ảnh lại có vẻ chân thật đến thế, điều chưa từng xảy ra trước đây.

Chân thật đến đau đớn.

"Tỉnh lại đi cha!" Tiếng thét kia giờ đã át cả thứ tạp âm man rợ quanh ngài. "Là con đây."

_Đừng gọi nữa. Ta không xứng là cha ai hết._ Maglor những muốn gào lên, nhưng không có tiếng nào thoát khỏi cổ họng khô khốc và đôi môi dập nát. Ca sĩ vang danh Trung Địa một thời giờ lại chẳng thể phát âm nổi một chữ.

Ngài gập người, khao khát có thể đưa tay lên bịt tai, song cả hai cánh tay đều cứng đờ. Tiếng dây xích leng keng chen vào tổ hợp âm hỗn loạn. Maglor sực nhớ mình vẫn đang bị xích vào vách đá trong hang Orc. Nền đá nhớp nháp vì bùn đất và máu của chính ngài. Mùi tanh lờm lợm xộc vào mũi, thứ mùi đặc trưng của máu tươi vừa đổ, nhưng ngài lại chẳng cảm nhận được cơn đau.

Maglor hít một hơi, đột nhiên thấy bình tĩnh kì lạ. Ngài vẫn nghe nói về nó - giai đoạn cuối cùng của những tù nhân bị tra tấn, khi cơ thể không thuộc về họ nữa. Thay vì sợ hãi, vị Tiên tóc đen lại vô cùng nhẹ nhõm. Ngài biết thời khắc mình mong đợi bấy lâu đã cận kề. Rốt cuộc, tiếng gọi từ Námo cũng sắp vang lên, và ngài sẽ sớm được giải thoát khỏi thế giới đầy thù hận lẫn mất mát này.

Tiếng thét giờ đây nghèn nghẹn._Ta không biết rằng ảo ảnh có thể khóc._ Nước mắt chỉ thuộc về những sinh vật có trái tim và hơi ấm.

"Cha không nhận ra con sao? Con là Elrond, con trai của cha đây."

_Vẫn chưa bỏ cuộc. Vô ích thôi nhóc, hãy để ta đi nốt quãng đường đến Sảnh Mandos._ Maglor mỉm cười chua chát. Tiếng gầm gừ của lũ Orc đang nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần, cho tới khi chỉ còn là tiếng rên rỉ não nề. _Elrond, ta nhớ chưa từng nghe cái tên này. Vòm trời đầy sao... nghĩa của nó là như vậy, đúng không? Ta còn chẳng nhớ ánh sao trông như thế nào, trong hang Orc chỉ có bóng tối và trần đá ẩm thấp đầy vết máu khô._

_"Cớ gì anh lại tránh né những vì sao?" Vị y sư năm xưa hỏi. Dòng Gelion vĩ đại ngân nga sau lưng anh, ánh tà dương loang loáng trên mặt nước sủi bọt trắng xoá. "Đó là thứ đẹp đẽ duy nhất còn sót lại trong thế giới xám xịt này, là ánh sáng của hy vọng. Bóng tối từ Angband có thể che khuất, song không thể dập tắt ánh sao."_

Đợt sóng khủng khiếp quật thẳng vào người Maglor. _Elrond. Không phải ta không nhớ. Mà là ta muốn quên. Cái tên đẹp đẽ nhường ấy, tại sao ta lại muốn quên?_

Ngài loạng choạng trong màn sương xám xịt, cố tìm mảnh kí ức vừa rơi xuống - chắc chắn nó vẫn ở đâu đó quanh ngài, chỉ là bị bóng tối che khuất. _Khoan đã. Cái tên này gắn với điều gì đó...Elrond...Elr..._ Cơn đau quen thuộc nhói lên, thiêu đốt phía sau gáy, như thể gã Orc chỉ mới dùng cán đao đánh vào đầu ngài vài giây trước. _Phải rồi, hôm ấy trăng rất sáng, cả những vì sao cũng vậy. Ta đang ngồi trên bãi cát, nhìn tiểu Tiên tóc đen chạy dọc bờ biển, tay nắm chặt cái vỏ ốc lớn. Ta thấy lớp xà cừ óng ánh như cầu vồng trên vỏ. Sóng vỗ quanh đôi chân bé nhỏ của nó, bọt nước lung linh ánh sao bạc, và nó gọi, nó gọi..._

Cơn đau vỡ bung thành những giọt lệ mặn chát, chảy ngược vào trái tim tưởng đã khô cằn. Mảnh kí ức ngài chạm vào không hề lạnh lẽo, mà ấm áp như vừa hơ trên lửa.

_"Cha, xem con tìm được gì này." Elrond sà vào lòng ngài, suýt khiến ngài đánh rơi cây đàn. Vị Tiên tóc đen mỉm cười, vuốt mái tóc ngắn dính đầy cát của con trai - có lẽ hai anh em nó lại vừa lăn lộn trên bãi biển. Tiểu Tiên đang tuổi lớn không thể ngồi yên một chỗ quá hai phút._

_Ngài cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên trán nó. Mùi hương của nắng, gió và muối biển mằn mặn xoa dịu trái tim ngang dọc vết thương, gợi ngài nhớ lại tuổi thơ ở Valinor. Trong khoảnh khắc, ngài thấy lòng bình yên lạ lùng, tựa như lời thề năm xưa giữa lửa và máu chưa từng tồn tại._

_"Con và Elros tìm được hai cái. Chậm một giây nữa là bị thuỷ triều lấp mất." Tiểu Tiên nói, chìa cho ngài vỏ ốc to bằng bàn tay, với những đường vân lấp lánh như khảm hồng ngọc. Lộng lẫy hơn bất kì báu vật nào ngài từng thấy trong lò rèn của Fëanor. "Elros đã đem con ốc của nó tặng Nelyo rồi. Cha thử áp tai vào vỏ đi, nghe hay lắm."_

Bóng tối trước mặt vỡ ra, rơi lả tả dưới chân ngài, cơn đau thiêu đốt từng thớ thịt cũng quay trở lại. _Nelyo. Elrond. Elros. Những cái tên ta từng yêu quý. Gia đình của ta. Thứ sau cùng ta muốn bảo vệ, và ta đã thất bại thảm hại._ Maglor thở mạnh, tưởng như lồng ngực mình sắp nổ tung. Quầng sáng chói loà chiếu thẳng vào mắt ngài, khiến chúng đau buốt, chảy nước giàn giụa.

Vị Tiên tóc đen từ từ nhận ra đường nét lờ mờ của vách đá, của ngọn đuốc cháy rừng rực trên đầu. Ý thức chậm rãi sáng lên trong bộ óc tê liệt, như cách người ta thắp từng ngọn nến dọc theo một hành lang dài lạnh lẽo. Ngài không khỏi ngạc nhiên vì mình vẫn còn nhớ mùi của lửa, cùng những cảm giác nó đem lại.

Maglor gần như run rẩy khi nhìn thấy hai bàn tay trơ xương đang bấu chặt nền đá. Nó đã biến dạng khủng khiếp, ngang dọc vết thương, vết sưng tấy, móng tay dài nhọn và cong vẹo, dính đầy máu tươi. Ngọn đuốc phập phù vì luồng khí lưu trong hang, hắt lên chúng những dải bóng dài ma quái. Đó chỉ có thể là bàn tay của lũ quái vật dưới trướng Morgoth. Cơn quặn thắt đột ngột dâng lên, xoắn lấy dạ dày ngài, trong thoáng chốc ngài đã ngỡ mình sẽ nôn thốc nôn tháo vì kinh tởm. Kinh tởm chủ nhân đôi bàn tay ấy. Kinh tởm chính bản thân mình.

_"Lại đây, Kano." Maedhros vẫy tay với ngài từ vọng lâu dưới gốc cổ thụ. Thuở anh chưa mất cánh tay phải, thuở ngài vừa qua lễ trưởng thành vài năm, và họ còn có thể ngồi bên nhau trong khu vườn đẹp đẽ ở Valinor. Ngài vẫn nhớ cách nắng lấp lánh trên mái tóc đỏ, trên bờ vai rộng, cả trong cặp đồng tử biếc sắc lục ngọc nhìn xuống ngài. "Nhạc công không được để tay bị thương. Anh đã nhờ người làm cho em đôi găng mới, dùng khi tập kiếm. Mang vào xem, không quá dày đâu."_

"Cha?"

Bóng hình đối diện ngài tiếp tục gọi, giọng khản đặc trĩu nặng đau buồn. Maglor hít sâu thêm lần nữa, ép mình dời mắt khỏi hai bàn tay gớm ghiếc nọ để ngẩng lên.

Ngài biết khuôn mặt này. Vẫn là đôi mắt xám thuở đó đăm đăm nhìn ngài trong căn sảnh Sirion đỏ lửa. Vẫn là vầng trán cao ngài thường hôn nhẹ để chúc ngủ ngon. Vẫn là những đường nét thân yêu mà suốt quãng thời gian bị tra tấn ngài luôn khát khao được thấy lại, dẫu chỉ một lần. _Người ta có thể vừa hân hoan tột độ vừa khổ đau khôn cùng được không?_ Vị Tiên tóc đen tự hỏi. Ngài không cách chi lí giải được thứ cảm xúc mãnh liệt đang tràn đến, bóp chặt lấy trái tim không còn nguyên vẹn.

Chàng Tiên trẻ ngồi bệt dưới nền đá, trong bộ giáp ngả đen vì bùn đất, mái tóc huyền bết vào vầng trán đẫm mồ hôi, tay ôm lấy bờ vai đỏ máu. Giờ phần khổ đau đã nhanh chóng lấn át phần hân hoan trong ngài. Cơn rùng mình chạy dọc sống lưng Maglor, khi ngài rốt cuộc cũng biết máu tươi trên móng tay từ đâu mà có. Ngài muốn nói gì đó, hoặc bật khóc, nhưng tiếc thay đáp lại nỗ lực của ngài chỉ có tiếng gầm gừ ban nãy, dẫu nó không còn quá cuồng dại.

Nỗi tuyệt vọng tựa như ngọn núi băng đổ ập xuống Maglor, khiến máu trong người ngài lập tức đông lại. _Không có tên Orc nào cả. Nãy giờ những tràng rít rú khủng khiếp ấy phát ra từ ta, chỉ từ ta mà thôi... lũ Orc đã thành công..._

Người con trai thứ của Fëanor chồm dậy, lao đầu về phía trước, cho rằng đây là việc tốt nhất mình có thể làm.

"Kano! Đừng!!" Chàng Tiên - đúng hơn là con trai ngài thét lạc cả giọng. Maglor thấy mình bị kéo giật về phía sau, thay vì lao thẳng vào vách đá như ngài muốn. Quán tính khiến ngài ngã ngửa xuống nền, với chàng Tiên trẻ nhoài người đè lên, ghìm chặt hai cánh tay. Hàng trăm vết thương nhói lên, nhức buốt, và máu lại bắt đầu rỉ rả chảy, thấm qua lớp vải rách rưới. Song chẳng có nỗi đau thể xác nào sánh được với việc người cha tấn công chính con trai mình, chẳng có nỗi nhục nhã nào bằng việc đánh mất cả kí ức lẫn nhân tính...

"Giết... ta... đi."

Maglor không hiểu bằng cách nào ngài có thể lấy lại giọng nói. Có lẽ vì đó là những lời chôn chặt trong lòng ngài bấy lâu, là mong mỏi cuối cùng, là cực hạn. Khi được nỗi tuyệt vọng tột cùng kích hoạt, chúng sẽ tự động bật ra, bất kể ngài trở thành thứ gì đi chăng.

"Cha đừng nói nữa. Chúng ta phải ra khỏi chỗ này. Đừng lo, cha an toàn rồi, lũ Orc đã bị diệt sạch." Chàng Tiên kia nói tới tấp giữa những đợt nấc nghẹn. Máu trên vai cậu ta vẫn túa ra, nhuốm đỏ cả cánh tay. _Con nên lo cho con trước. Móng vuốt của lũ Orc có thể khiến vết thương làm độc._ Maglor lơ mơ nghĩ. Nếu không phải chàng Tiên trẻ đang giữ chắc tay Maglor - đề phòng ngài vùng dậy đập đầu vào vách đá lần nữa - hẳn ngài đã có thể dùng những móng vuốt của Orc ấy đâm thẳng vào ngực mình.

"Con sẽ đưa cha về, cố chịu một chút." Chàng Tiên khum tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt ngài, lệ nhỏ xuống bỏng rẫy như vàng nung chảy. Đoạn cậu ta đỡ lấy lưng Maglor, cố gắng xốc ngài dậy khỏi nền đá. Còn ngài không muốn gì hơn là có thể nằm lại đó, chìm vào giấc ngủ vĩnh viễn - giấc ngủ mà định mệnh hứa hẹn hết lần này đến lần khác, rồi lại nhẫn tâm tước đoạt khỏi ngài.

_Con bảo đưa ta về. Nhưng về đâu?_ Vị Tiên tóc đen đau đớn nghĩ. _Tự chúng ta đã rời bỏ mái ấm ở Valinor. Đèo Maglor nơi ta trấn giữ đã rơi vào tay thuộc hạ của Morgoth. Bảy dòng sông Ossiriand vĩnh viễn không còn ca hát. Ngọn tháp ở Cảng Sirion đã chìm sâu dưới đại dương cùng vùng đất phía Tây. Và ngôi nhà của vị y sư cưu mang ta cũng bị lũ Orc thiêu rụi. Chẳng còn nơi nào trên Trung Địa - dẫu trong quá khứ hay hiện thực - còn chấp nhận ta, kẻ tội đồ cuối cùng nhà Fëanor._

"Kano, con sẽ không bỏ cha lại đâu." Chàng Tiên khó nhọc đỡ ngài bằng cánh tay bị thương, chầm chậm dìu ngài về phía có quầng sáng lờ mờ, cẩn trọng từng bước một. Maglor nửa muốn vùi mình trong hơi ấm và sự ân cần của cậu, nửa muốn vùng ra, chạy trốn thật xa vào màn tối. Song khốn thay cơ thể ngài đột nhiên không còn chút sinh lực nào - có lẽ ngài đã dồn hết sức tàn cho ý định tự kết liễu ban nãy... hoặc vào việc tấn công đứa con trai.

"Đừng chết. Con yêu cha." Chàng Tiên nói, rồi cứ thế lặp đi lặp lại như thể mỗi từ thốt ra đều tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho cậu. "Con yêu cha. Làm ơn trở về với con."

"Con nói...con là Elr... và ta là cha con..." Maglor đột nhiên nhớ ra cách phát âm - tuy cơ thể vô lực, nhưng đầu óc ngài bớt mông lung hơn lúc nãy, như thể tình yêu của chàng Tiên kia vừa truyền qua ngài, tạm thời đánh tan màn sương đen giăng trong tâm trí. Ngài không rõ giây phút tỉnh táo này sẽ kéo dài bao lâu, thành thử ngài phải cố tận dụng nó để cảnh báo cậu, dẫu chúng không phải những lời ngài mong được nói sau chừng đó năm xa cách, chừng đó năm nhớ thương, chừng đó năm khát khao gặp lại.

"...nếu con không thể ban cho ta ân huệ cuối cùng, thì cứ xích ta lại đi. Dường như lũ Orc... đã biến đổi ta... ta nghĩ mình không trụ được bao lâu nữa..." Maglor vất vả nhả từng tiếng một, trong nỗi sợ hãi tiếng gầm gừ man dại có thể quay trở lại. "Ta sẽ làm tổn thương con...và mọi người. Vậy nên, hãy xích ta... hoặc tốt nhất là giết ta đi."

"Không." Elrond đáp ngay.

Quãng đường ra khỏi lòng núi tưởng như không có điểm kết thúc, và không có âm thanh nào khác ngoài tiếng thổn thức của cậu.

Tiểu Tiên sà vào lòng ngài năm nào giờ đã trở thành một chiến binh. Hẳn Elrond quá hiểu giao ước ngầm trong đội quân Tiên tộc. Nếu ai đó không may bị bắt làm tù binh, trái tim họ bị nhiễm thứ độc tàn ác của kẻ thù, thì cái chết là điều tốt nhất đồng đội có thể làm cho họ.

Mọi phép màu trên thế giới này, kể cả niềm hy vọng đều đã từ chối gia tộc ngài.

***

_"Kano ơi, chúng ta có thể cứu những Tiên bị biến thành Orc được không?" Cậu nhóc Elrond ngẩng lên khỏi cuộn thư tịch đang đọc dở. Trong đó có đoạn viết về việc Chúa Tể Bóng Tối tra tấn những tù nhân của mình, hòng biến họ thành nô lệ vĩnh viễn. Nếu trên thế giới này có kết cục tàn khốc hơn cả cái chết, và nỗi đau buồn hơn cả mất mát, là khi dòng tộc đẹp đẽ nhất trở thành thứ quái vật tà ác xấu xa nhất._

_"Con có thể cứu được thể xác họ, nhưng tâm hồn thì không." Người con trai thứ của Fëanor khẽ nói, vẫn hướng mắt ra bờ biển ngập ánh tà dương, nhìn từ đây mặt nước trông như đang loang máu. Chiều nào ngài cũng ngắm biển từ khung cửa này, dù có những ngày trời nổi giông bão xám xịt hay những ngày biển động dữ dội. Đa phần các ca sĩ đều nghĩ đại dương chỉ đẹp khi nó hoàn toàn tĩnh lặng, hoà làm một với vòm trời lấp lánh sao khuya hoặc ánh bình minh rực rỡ._

_"Một khi trái tim đã bị huỷ hoại và tan vỡ, sẽ không thể cứu vãn nổi, dẫu cố chắp vá thế nào. Khi đó cái chết là ân huệ, thay vì cố ép họ tiếp tục tồn tại." Maglor tiếp tục, thoáng nhớ về ba thân xác lạnh lẽo trên nền tro bụi nhuốm máu, sau cuộc tàn sát đồng tộc ở Doriath, và nửa trái tim ngài cũng chết theo họ. "Elrond, đôi khi chúng ta phải chấp nhận sự tàn nhẫn của định mệnh."_

_"Kể cả khi đó là người thân nhất của mình...?" Elrond nghẹn giọng. "Giả dụ nếu cha bị như vậy, con sẽ không..."_

_"Nếu là ta, ta sẽ tìm cách chết trước khi bị kẻ thù bắt sống, đừng lo." Maglor mỉm cười chua chát, cố không để lộ nỗi khao khát được tự giải thoát trong giọng mình. Nỗi khao khát như bóng tối ám riết lấy ngài kể từ khi bước chân lên chiếc thuyền vấy máu đồng tộc, và thỉnh thoảng nó vẫn cuộn lên mãnh liệt hơn bao giờ hết. Song khi nhìn xuống đôi mắt xám trong veo của đứa con trai, ngài lập tức dịu lại, tự nhủ rằng chưa tới lúc. Ngài vẫn còn một gia đình để bảo vệ._

_"Không, Kano đừng chết." Elrond lắc đầu quầy quậy, níu chặt lấy tay áo ngài. "Kano không được chết. Khi nào con lớn và Nelyo dạy con đánh kiếm, con sẽ bảo vệ cha. Sẽ không có thứ tà ác nào dám bắt Kano."_

_Maglor thở dài. Ngài không thể giải thích cho tiểu Tiên trước mặt mình hiểu, rằng thứ tà ác ấy đã tồn tại sẵn trong ngài, trong dòng máu bị Valar nguyền rủa. Và mỗi sáng thức dậy, ngài không biết nên cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hay tiếc nuối vì nó chưa bắt mình đi._

_Vào khoảnh khắc ấy, trong căn phòng đỏ ánh tà dương, Bán Tiên nhỏ tuổi không hay biết về thứ tra tấn cha nuôi mình từng giây từng phút, kể từ cái ngày ngài nâng thanh kiếm của mình lên, dưới bầu trời Tirion rực lửa, bên bờ Aqualondë nhuộm đỏ máu. Sự tra tấn không đến từ kẻ thù, mà đến từ chính gia tộc của Maglor, thứ ràng buộc trái tim ngài vào bóng tối vĩnh viễn, huỷ hoại từng chút, từng chút một như thứ độc tác dụng chậm._

_Một lời thề. Đúng hơn là một lời nguyền nghiệt ngã._


	2. "Vệt nắng"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tui theo hướng phổ biến hơn, rằng cặp sinh đôi Amrod và Amras cùng chết trong trận tấn công Cảng Sirion (thay vì hướng Amrod chết trên thuyền khi Fëanor đốt thuyền).

Vào những khoảng lặng hiếm hoi, khi nỗi đau và cơn sốt tạm ngưng việc cào xé cơ thể ngài, Maglor thường nằm mơ.

Giấc mơ chỉ có một, không ngừng lặp đi lặp lại, ngập trong sắc đỏ của máu và lửa, của tiếng khóc than thê lương hoặc những lời nguyền rủa đầy thù hận.

Ngài nhìn thấy vô số khuôn mặt, chập chờn ẩn hiện sau màn khói mờ mịt, tất thảy đều biến dạng, méo mó trong giận dữ, oán hờn, đau đớn lẫn bi thương. Một số khuôn mặt hoàn toàn xa lạ, một số ngài chỉ mang máng nhớ, một số lại vô cùng quen thuộc. Từng bóng ma trắng đục lạnh lẽo quấn lấy ngài, lệ máu tuôn trào từ hai hốc mắt trống rỗng. Rồi hàng trăm khuôn mặt ấy đồng loạt cất giọng, tạo thành một bản hoà ca ảm đạm tột cùng. Ngài không nghe hiểu được từ nào, song vẫn cảm nhận được nỗi bi ai cùng cực mà giai điệu của người chết rót vào tim mình.

Ngài nhìn thấy ngọn lửa chết chóc bốc lên từ xác cha, nhìn thấy khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ vương giả của Fëanor từ từ biến thành nhúm tro tàn xám ngoét. Thân xác người tàn lụi, song ngọn lửa thù hận người khơi lên vẫn còn đó, bừng cháy trong trái tim bảy người con, chậm rãi thiêu đốt họ từ năm này sang năm khác.

Ngài nhìn thấy binh sĩ ngã xuống quanh mình – những Tiên vào sinh ra tử với ngài gần bốn trăm năm. Ngài chỉ nhớ mình đã phải đạp lên xác tử sĩ để đến bên Maedhros, lúc hai cánh quân Orc đẩy lui anh. Trong khi người của ngài tiếp tục chiến đấu và chết ở phía sau, còn ngọn chiến kì đỏ cháy sém, gãy đôi, đổ ập xuống trước mặt. _Ngài phải sống, Makalaurë,_ ai đó gào với theo ngài. Mãi sau này, Maglor chỉ ước mình ngã xuống trên chiến trường khốc liệt của Trận Chiến Muôn Vàn Nước Mắt, thay vì tiếp tục sống bằng sự hi sinh của người khác, thay vì tiếp tục trượt dài vào tội lỗi, thay vì tiếp tục nhìn những người thân yêu chết trước mặt. Đội quân năm ấy không biết họ đã hy sinh vô nghĩa cho một con quỷ tay vấy máu đồng tộc.

Ngài nhìn thấy thi thể ba đứa em trai, phủ dưới hai lá chiến kì loang máu. Maedhros đã đặt chúng trên bãi cỏ nhuốm đen tro bụi gần bìa rừng, cách xa ngọn lửa đang hừng hực thiêu đốt những thân cổ thụ đẹp đẽ và cung điện tráng lệ của Doriath. _Em đừng nhìn thì hơn._ Maedhros nói, nhưng Maglor đã gạt anh ra. Ngài quỳ xuống, lặng lẽ giở lá chiến kì, chăm chú quan sát từng gương mặt, thật kĩ, thật lâu, ghi khắc vào tâm trí mình từ những đường nét lạnh giá, những lọn tóc đẫm máu, những vết chém hở miệng, những vết đâm toang hoác, những đường nứt vỡ trên phiến giáp khảm hồng ngọc.

Ba đứa em mà ngài đã hát cho chúng nghe từ thuở còn trong bụng mẹ, hôn lên những ngón tay bé nhỏ khi chúng chào đời, ru chúng ngủ mỗi đêm, dạy chúng viết chữ, ca hát và đấu kiếm, mỉm cười khi chúng cố làm ngài vui bằng những trò đùa kì quái, ngồi hàng giờ nghe chúng tâm sự đủ thứ vấn đề, nhìn chúng lớn lên thành những chiến binh mạnh mẽ, cầm lấy bàn tay chai sạn ngang dọc vết sẹo khi chúng bị thương, ôm chúng thật chặt vào ngày hội quân, dặn chúng phải luôn cẩn thận…

Và bây giờ tiễn đưa chúng trong thinh lặng. Bởi không hiểu sao Maglor không thể rơi lệ, dù rất muốn.

_Chúng ta đã làm gì thế này, Nelyo?_ Ngài hỏi, sau khi vuốt mắt cho cả ba. _Anh đừng im lặng mãi thế. Trả lời em đi, nói gì đi, chúng ta đã làm gì thế này?_

_Làm điều mà cha trao lại cho chúng ta._ Maedhros nói, rồi quay gót điều động binh sĩ, bỏ ngài lại với ba thân xác lạnh giá. Lần đầu tiên anh không ở bên an ủi ngài, sau chừng đó năm gắn bó. Ngài không biết rằng một thời gian sau, mình sẽ phải hỏi câu trên thêm lần nữa, và Maedhros sẽ bỏ lại ngài lần nữa. Lần sau cùng – đúng hơn là vĩnh viễn.

Ngài nhìn thấy anh, quằn quại trong cơn đau từ viên Silmaril thiêu đốt mình. Ánh mắt của họ chỉ giao nhau khoảng vài giây, trước khi Maedhros biến mất sau màn khói xám. Ngọn lửa dưới lòng núi cuộn lên, nuốt chửng thân người vừa rơi xuống.

_Chúng ta đã làm gì thế này, Nelyo?_ Ngài gào lên, song đáp lại ngài chỉ có tiếng nham thạch sôi trào.

Maglor giật mình, tỉnh khỏi giấc mơ dài, trước mặt ngài lại là trần đá cẩm thạch với những thanh rầm chạm trổ – ngài đang dần quen với nó sau hàng trăm lần mơ rồi lại tỉnh, tỉnh rồi lại lịm đi trong cơn sốt dai dẳng, không phân biệt được quang cảnh quanh mình là hiện thực hay ảo giác. _Ngọn tháp ở Cảng Sirion cũng bằng cẩm thạch._ Mẩu kí ức đột ngột lướt qua tâm trí, về buổi sáng mùa đông xa xôi ở cảng, khi sương mù dâng lên bao phủ Sirion, dày đến độ ngọn tháp như lơ lửng giữa một thế giới không thực. Trắng tuyền, hư ảo, lạnh lẽo và cô độc tột cùng. Vào những ngày như thế, khi rùng mình thức giấc vì hơi lạnh lùa từ cửa sổ, Maglor sẽ thấy hai tiểu Tiên đang rúc sát vào mình, cánh tay nhỏ nhắn của chúng quàng qua ôm chặt lấy ngài ở giữa. Và Maedhros luôn giả vờ ghen tị nếu bắt gặp cảnh đó.

Vị Tiên tóc đen hít vào một hơi. Chỉ thế thôi cũng khiến mạng sườn đau nhói, như thể có một mũi giáo mắc kẹt. Không khí thoảng mùi sáp thơm, vị muối biển mằn mặn và hương thảo dược nồng nồng. Ngài thấy khá hơn những lần tỉnh giấc trước đây, dẫu cơn sốt chưa có dấu hiệu tan đi. Maglor không biết mình đang ở đâu, song vẫn tốt hơn cái hang ẩm ướt, tối đen của lũ Orc.

Những ngày qua, dù không hẳn tỉnh táo, Maglor vẫn cảm nhận được tình yêu và sự quan tâm của đứa con trai, cũng như nỗi đau khổ ám lấy cậu như một quầng mây xám ảm đạm. Bất cứ lúc nào ngài hé mắt ra, Elrond luôn ở bên cạnh. Cậu sẽ lại thì thầm những lời trấn an, vươn tay ủ lấy hai bàn tay lạnh giá của ngài, vuốt nhẹ mái tóc đen xơ xác rồi đặt lên trán ngài một nụ hôn. Nụ hôn luôn có vị mặn chát cùng cực. Maglor chỉ ước có thể nhấc tay lau nước mắt cho cậu, ôm lấy cậu như ngày xưa, khẩn cầu cậu hãy quên người cha tội lỗi này đi. Ngài đã đánh mất quá nhiều người quan trọng, đến độ ngài cảm thấy mình không xứng được bất kì ai yêu thương. _Ta sẽ lại đem tai ương cho họ. Điều duy nhất ta xứng đáng nhận được là cái chết._

Nằm lắng nghe một hồi, Maglor nhận ra âm thanh đã đánh thức mình không phải tiếng nham thạch sôi sùng sục dưới lòng núi, mà là ai đó đang tranh cãi trước cửa phòng. Họ không to tiếng, nhưng ngài vẫn cảm nhận được sự căng thẳng trong cách họ thì thào gấp gáp.

“Đức vua, ông ấy là cha con. Con không thể bỏ mặc Makalaurë… hoặc chọn cách ngài đề nghị. Con sẽ không từ bỏ hy vọng, dẫu chúng vô cùng mong manh. Chẳng phải trước đó ngài cũng lo ngại sẽ không tìm được _người còn sống_ trong nhà ngục của Orc sao?”

Cơn sốt không thể cướp đi kí ức mới nguyên trong Maglor, về chàng Tiên trẻ đã gọi ngài là cha và dìu ngài đi hết quãng đường tăm tối trong hang Orc. _Con trai ta. Elrond._ Ngài không biết Tiên mà Elrond gọi là “Đức vua.” Sau khi ném viên Silmaril còn lại xuống đại dương, ngài đã lang thang vào những bờ biển hẻo lánh, đồi lũng hoang vu nhất phía Tây Trung Địa, không tin tức nào về Tiên tộc truyền đến được.

Đúng hơn là kể từ khoảnh khắc chứng kiến Maedhros lao mình vào ngọn lửa, ngài thề sẽ không màng tới bất cứ vấn đề gì của tộc Noldor. Ai lên làm vua cũng không quan trọng. Ngài chứng kiến tất thảy các đời Đức vua tối cao, và họ đều đã chết trước khi Morgoth bị đánh bại.

“Cha nuôi thôi, Elr. Vả lại chúng ta không biết lũ Orc đã biến đổi ngài ta được bao lâu. Con đang làm một việc vô cùng liều lĩnh, nếu không nói là dại dột.” Giọng vị vua nọ hơi cao lên, khiến Maglor giật mình. _Fingon sao?_ Ngài vẫn chưa quên hình ảnh Đức vua tối cao của Noldor giương cao ngọn cờ nhà Fingolfin trong buổi hội quân, nắng lấp lánh trên mái tóc huyền, trên những dải dây vàng, trên gương mặt đẹp đẽ bừng sáng niềm kiêu hãnh và hy vọng của Tiên tộc. Xa hơn nữa là chàng hoàng tử từng hoà tấu cùng ngài trong đại sảnh ở Tirion, tiếng đàn hạc của Fingon du dương ngọt ngào như chính nụ cười của cậu. _Không phải. Nếu nghe kĩ, giọng người này trầm hơn cậu một chút. Và Fingon đã ngã xuống từ rất lâu về trước, dưới nhát búa rực lửa của tên Balrog trong Trận Chiến Muôn Vàn Nước Mắt…_

“Makalaurë đang dần khá lên.” Elrond cam đoan. “Con sẽ chăm sóc và chữa lành cho ông ấy. Tương lai tăm tối mà ngài nhắc đến sẽ không xảy ra. Con thề trên danh dự và tính mạng của một y sư, một chiến binh, một người con.”

“Nếu thực sự không thể ngăn quá trình biến đổi, ngài ta có thể tấn công con và những Tiên khác. Huống gì nếu có người phát hiện chúng ta đang giấu một thành viên nhà Fëanor _sắp hoá Orc_ ở đây… họ sẽ giết chết ngài ta ngay lập tức. Niềm thù hận thuở xưa vẫn còn mạnh mẽ hơn con tưởng. Nó sẵn sàng dâng đầy bất cứ lúc nào.”

_Vị vua ấy nói đúng. Con nên nghe theo ngài ta, Elr._ Maglor cay đắng nghĩ, tim ngài đập dồn dập đến mức không thở nổi. Vết thương từ Kỉ Đệ Nhất vẫn còn mới nguyên. Tiên tộc gần như căm ghét nhà Fëanor ngang với đám thuộc hạ của Morgoth, và ngài không có quyền phủ nhận hay biện minh cho những hành động man rợ của mình. _Có lẽ chẳng cần đến lũ Orc biến đổi, trước đó ta đã sẵn là một con quái vật._

“Xin đức vua hãy tin con, chỉ lần này thôi.” Giọng Elrond giờ đã nhuốm tuyệt vọng. “Xin đức vua hãy cho cha con một cơ hội.”

“Đây không phải vấn đề tin tưởng hay tha thứ, Elr.” Vị vua kiên quyết nói. “Đây là vấn đề liên quan đến tính mạng – của cả con lẫn Makalaurë. Và có thể là tính mạng nhiều cư dân vô tội khác ở Lindon. Con không biết một Tiên bị biến đổi thành Orc có thể làm những việc khủng khiếp nào. Họ hoàn toàn mất đi nhận thức lẫn nhân tính. Ta từng chứng kiến một trường hợp ở Nan-tathren, cậu ta giết ba lính gác chỉ bằng răng và móng vuốt trước khi bị đội cung thủ bắn chết. Ta không muốn cảnh đó tái diễn lần nữa, hiểu không?”

“Nhưng cho đến giờ, Makalaurë không có biểu hiện mất nhận thức. Ông ấy vẫn nhận ra con, thỉnh thoảng còn có thể nói chuyện. Không thể xem thường sức mạnh và ý chí của nhà Fëanor, chẳng phải năm xưa ngài Maitimo còn bị Morgoth giam cầm lâu hơn đó sao?”

“Cứ cho là con đúng, nếu kiên trì chăm sóc, ngài ta sẽ không biến đổi và sức khoẻ sẽ dần hồi phục.” Vị vua có vẻ đã mệt mỏi với cuộc tranh luận. “Nhưng con có chắc mình đủ khả năng chữa lành một trái tim vỡ nát? Hẳn ta không cần nhắc lại chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Makalaurë suốt Kỉ Đệ Nhất. Con có chắc ngài ta _thực sự muốn được cứu?_”

Chàng Tiên trẻ không đáp. _Vị vua này… chắc chắn cũng trải qua những năm tháng đen tối._ Maglor nhận ra. _Ngài ta hiểu rõ cảm giác của một trái tim vô phương cứu chữa._ Ngài từng nghĩ hệt như vị vua nói, nhưng đó là trước khi tiếng thét tuyệt vọng vang lên trong hang Orc. Trước khi ngài nghe lại tiếng “Cha.” Trước khi ngài biết trên thế giới lạnh lẽo này vẫn còn một người mong mình trở về.

Có lẽ vị vua đã quay lưng bỏ đi – ngài để ý thấy tiếng bước chân xa dần. Một khoảng im lặng thật dài trải ra.

Maglor nghe phần còn lại của trái tim mình lặng lẽ nứt vỡ. Ngài đang là mối tai ương cho cả đứa con trai lẫn vương quốc này – Lindon nếu ngài nhớ đúng. Maglor không biết mình muốn tiếp tục hay buông bỏ. Ngài chỉ muốn ngủ, ngủ một giấc thật sâu không mộng mị, không đau đớn, không bị bóng ma quá khứ quấy rầy. Sau đó nếu còn có thể tỉnh dậy, mạch suy nghĩ của ngài có lẽ sẽ sáng sủa hơn.

Song tiếc thay, cơn sốt như một ngọn lửa bừng bừng thiêu đốt từ bên trong, hành hạ ngài từng giây từng phút. Đầu ngài vẫn nhức buốt, nhất là chỗ bị tên Orc đánh bằng cán đao. Maglor đồ rằng nếu mình cố ngủ, những bóng ma với hốc mắt đầy máu sẽ quay trở lại, kéo ngài vào bản hoà tấu thê lương của chúng. Chọn căn phòng thoảng hương thảo dược trong hiện thực vẫn tốt hơn chiến địa tanh mùi máu trong cơn ác mộng.

_Phải thử thôi. Để xem mối quan ngại của vị vua ấy có bao nhiêu phần đúng._

Maglor nhướng mắt, phát hiện một vệt nắng nhỏ xiên qua khe cửa khép chặt, vương lên mép giường. Ngài cố gắng nhích người, từng chút một, nghiến răng ra lệnh cho cơ thể đầy thương tích phải cử động, bất chấp việc đó khiến những lớp băng từ từ nhuốm đỏ. Chỉ vài phút mà như hàng trăm năm đã trôi qua, cuối cùng Maglor cũng có thể đưa bàn tay sưng tấy đến nơi có vệt nắng. Những móng tay cong vẹo ố màu không còn – có lẽ Elrond đã tỉa hết trong lúc ngài hôn mê, song bàn tay trước mặt vẫn vô cùng kinh khủng.

Vị Tiên tóc đen gần như nín thở khi quầng sáng vàng nhạt kia rọi lên làn da trắng nhợt, nhăn nhúm của mình.

Không có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Maglor không thấy khó chịu, cũng không đau đớn, chỉ có cảm giác nửa lạ lùng nửa hân hoan vì đã lâu không được nhìn thấy ánh ngày. Vệt nắng lung linh xao động như một đoá hoa vàng ấm áp vừa bừng nở. Lũ Orc trong lòng núi căm ghét vầng dương, ánh sáng có thể gây cho chúng những vết thương chí mạng, chỉ một vệt nắng cũng đủ khiến chúng đau đớn khôn xiết. Bị giam cầm suốt một tháng trời, ngài quá hiểu điểm yếu của chúng.

Maglor khép mắt, tận hưởng hơi ấm những tưởng đã lãng quên từ lâu. Lần đầu tiên kể từ lúc màn sương đen quanh ngài phai đi, Maglor thấy le lói chút mãn nguyện, dẫu vẫn chưa hiểu vì sao lũ Orc không biến đổi được ngài. _Chí ít ta cũng không trở thành công cụ giết chóc của Morgoth._

“Kano, cha tỉnh rồi sao?” Chàng Tiên tóc đen khẽ đẩy cửa. Mắt cậu đỏ hoe, nhưng không có vệt nước mắt nào. Đoạn cậu kéo ghế, đặt vài lọ thảo dược tán nhuyễn lên bàn và bắt đầu tất bật pha chế, trước sau không ngẩng lên dù chỉ một lần. Có vẻ cậu đã quen với những lần tỉnh giấc chớp nhoáng của ngài, hoặc giả quá bận tâm với cuộc tranh cãi ban nãy, thành thử không hay biết người đối diện đã lấy lại nhận thức.

Maglor đăm đăm nhìn đứa con trai. Cả dáng ngồi lẫn cách Elrond pha thuốc đều gợi nhắc đến một Tiên nào đó, mà Maglor tạm thời chưa thể nhớ ra. Cậu cao hơn lần cuối họ gặp nhau, và tất thảy vẻ trẻ trung ngây thơ thuở xưa đều đã tan biến. Thời gian, phiền muộn cùng gánh nặng trách nhiệm hằn vết trên khuôn mặt cậu – trông cậu như một đứa trẻ bị thúc ép phải lớn quá nhanh. Mái tóc huyền mới hôm nào còn ngắn trên vai, giờ đã chấm thắt lưng, mượt mà như một dòng thác tối. Maglor để ý phần đuôi tóc hơi dợn vẫn không thay đổi – ngài từng thử đủ mọi cách để ép thẳng chúng, song cuối cùng đành bất lực. _Đã bao nhiêu năm rồi? Còn Elros, nó không ở với anh mình sao? Ta vẫn nhớ hai đứa luôn như hình với bóng…_

Chẳng mấy chốc, mùi thảo dược hăng ngọt toả khắp phòng, xoa dịu tâm trí ngổn ngang của ngài. _Nó đã trở thành một y sư, đúng như khát khao hồi nhỏ._ Maglor ước gì mình có thể mỉm cười mừng cho con trai, song không hiểu sao hai chữ “y sư” kéo chùng trái tim ngài xuống. _Nghe như một tích truyện cổ xưa. Từ rất lâu về trước, có một y sư sống cô độc trong dải rừng Ossiriand xanh thẳm, giữa bảy dòng sông sáng ngời như pha lê. Nhưng rừng và sông không thể ngăn bóng tối tràn tới, vấy bẩn con nước bằng máu và tro bụi, buộc anh phải bỏ lại quê hương mình, lưu lạc xuống bến cảng xa xôi phía Nam…_

“Thứ thảo dược này sẽ giúp giảm đau, và cha có thể ngủ trở lại. Để con giúp ch…” Elrond bưng ly thuốc tiến về phía ngài, song cậu lập tức khựng lại, khi nhìn thấy vệt nắng nhảy múa trên tay cha mình, và cả nỗ lực nhích người về phía ánh sáng của Maglor ban nãy.

Cậu gần như đông cứng trong vài giây, rồi mọi sầu muộn trong đôi mắt xám lập tức vỡ ra, nhường chỗ cho những dòng lệ – nhưng là dòng lệ của niềm hân hoan và sự nhẹ nhõm, sau bao ngày đè nén nỗi ưu phiền.

“Lũ Orc sợ hãi ánh sáng. Chúng không thể ra khỏi hang vào ban ngày.” Elrond lẩm bẩm, cầm lấy hai bàn tay chi chít vết thương. “Còn cha… cha có cảm thấy đau đớn hay khó chịu gì không?”

“Không… con trai ta.” Maglor khó nhọc lên tiếng, nghe giọng mình thô ráp, vỡ vụn, nhưng không có tiếng gầm gừ nào xen vào. Thật tốt khi có thể nói trở lại, bằng thứ ngôn ngữ êm dịu của Tiên tộc. Và thật tốt khi có người ở bên lắng nghe ngài. Có thể phép màu đã bỏ rơi Trung Địa, bỏ rơi gia tộc ngài, song niềm hy vọng vẫn còn tồn tại.

“Tốt rồi. Tốt quá rồi… Kano…” Elrond nhoài người ôm lấy Maglor, không quá chặt vì sợ vết thương bị động. Cậu vùi mặt vào cổ ngài, thì thào trong hơi thở: “Xin cha… đừng bao giờ lẳng lặng rời đi nữa. Đừng lang bạt vào nơi chốn xa xôi nào đó mà con không thể tìm được.”

Vào giây phút nhìn vào cặp đồng tử xám đẫm lệ, cảm nhận nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng lướt qua trán mình và đắm mình vào hơi ấm từ cái ôm của cậu Bán Tiên, người con trai thứ của Fëanor đã đưa ra quyết định. Suốt những năm tháng khắc nghiệt, khi bất lực nhìn từng thành viên trong gia đình ngã xuống, Maglor thường tự hỏi vì sao ngài không thể chết thay họ. Nay ngài đã bắt đầu hiểu được một chút, rằng nhiệm vụ của mình vẫn chưa kết thúc.

_Ta vẫn còn người quan trọng. Người thân cuối cùng của ta._ Định mệnh cho ngài thêm một cơ hội, ngài sẽ không lãng phí nó như hàng trăm, hàng ngàn lần trước đây.

Thuở xưa, Maglor ép mình sống vì lời thề dưới bầu trời Tirion đỏ lửa. Bây giờ, ngài muốn sống vì người mình yêu thương. Bất kể tương lai nào đang chờ ngài phía trước.

Có những lời thề không cần phải cất lên thành tiếng, và có những tình yêu không cầu đền đáp. Vị y sư ở Ossiriand năm xưa đã đem cả danh dự lẫn tính mạng để dạy cho ngài điều đó.

_Nếu đã không thể chết thay, thì hãy sống vì một người._

***

Ấn tượng đầu tiên của Maglor về Úvain chỉ có hai chữ “kì quái”. Ngài biết lối sống cũng như lối suy nghĩ của tộc Sindar rất khác biệt, người bạn cũ Daeron là một ví dụ. Song lang thang hàng trăm dặm cách xa nơi mình sinh ra, đi khắp bãi chiến trường để tìm người sống sót, không màng đến bất cứ lời thề, quy tắc hay mối thù truyền đời nào, có lẽ Beleriand chỉ mình anh ta làm được.

Ngài vẫn nhớ cuộc gặp đầu tiên của họ, sau khi trận mưa sao kết thúc, đốm lửa trắng cuối cùng lụi tắt trên vòm trời nặng trĩu mây đen. Lúc đó Maglor nghĩ thời khắc của mình cuối cùng cũng đến. Gió lạnh thổi hun hút quanh ngài, ngột ngạt tử khí, xoáy sâu vào từng vết thương đang rỉ máu. Cơ thể ngài hoàn toàn tê liệt, song đầu óc lại sáng suốt hơn bao giờ hết – ngài biết đây là giờ phút đèn tàn.

Người con trai thứ của Fëanor khép mắt, để dải kí ức lướt qua tâm trí mình, về những người ngài yêu mến, những nơi ngài từng đi qua, những bài ca ngài từng hát, những cảm xúc ngài cất sâu tận đáy lòng – cả hân hoan lẫn đau buồn. _Nelyo. Turko. Moryo. Kurvo. Pityo. Telvo._ Ngài mấp máy gọi tên từng người anh em._ Hy vọng mọi người vẫn ổn._

Maglor loáng thoáng nghe tiếng ai đó đáp lại mình. Thanh âm rất khẽ, thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện giữa những đợt gió đêm đang thốc qua ngọn đồi. Chắc chắn là tiếng gọi từ Sảnh Mandos… và bóng hình lờ mờ đội mũ trùm vừa ngồi xuống bên ngài hẳn là sứ giả của Námo.

“Đừng cử động.” Người đó khẽ bảo, bằng tiếng Sindar. Ngài cứ ngỡ sứ giả từ Sảnh Mandos phải sử dụng Quenya. “Vết thương tuy nặng nhưng không trúng chỗ hiểm. Tôi sẽ cố gắng cầm máu lại. Cố chịu đựng một chút, rồi anh sẽ ổn thôi.”

_Sứ giả của Námo muốn cứu mình sao?_ Đó là suy nghĩ cuối cùng của Maglor, trước khi bóng tối tanh mùi máu phủ xuống ngài. Nếu không cận kề cái chết, hẳn ngài đã bật cười trước tình huống kì khôi này.  
.  
.  
.  
Ngài đã trôi rất lâu trong làn nước sâu thẳm, tối đen, nơi những cơn đau tưởng như bất tận.

Và rồi giai điệu ấy len lỏi vào tâm trí mờ mịt của ngài, lặng lẽ, bền bỉ như thân cỏ mảnh mai lách qua kẽ đá. Chẳng mấy chốc, nó đã đâm chồi nảy lộc ngay giữa màn bóng tối đặc quánh, gợi nhắc Maglor về những tháng ngày bình yên nơi Tirion tráng lệ, khi thế giới còn non trẻ và hai bàn tay ngài chưa nhuốm máu đồng tộc.

Người đó đang ngân nga về những đại ngàn xanh tươi, về nắng thu rực rỡ đổ tràn lên mái rừng đỏ lá, về ánh sao trắng bừng toả trên đỉnh núi phủ tuyết, về thảm hoa dại đủ màu trải ngút bên sườn đồi, về bảy nhánh sông sáng ngời như pha lê cùng đổ vào dòng Gelion vĩ đại. Giọng không quá hay, không điêu luyện như các ca sĩ ngài từng gặp, thậm chí còn hơi khàn và thô ráp. Song anh ta hát với tất cả tình yêu, tất cả chân thành, từ một trái tim khắc khoải nhớ thương vùng đất trong bài ca. Điều đó khiến Maglor rung động. Ngài nhận ra nỗi nhớ nhung và niềm nuối tiếc không nhất thiết phải thể hiện qua những khúc ca sầu não.

Thu hết sức tàn, ngài cố ngoi lên khỏi đại dương tăm tối, ngoi lên mãi cho tới khi quầng sáng trắng lờ mờ hiện ra trước mắt. Giai điệu kia giờ đã ở gần hơn, tưởng như ngài có thể chạm tay vào từng nốt ngân, từng cung trầm, từng quãng lặng…

Ngay lúc Maglor hé mắt, bài ca đẹp đẽ chợt biến mất, tan ra như sương dưới ánh ngày. Thay vào đó, ngài thấy một khuôn mặt chi chít vết xước sẹo đang cúi xuống nhìn mình, sát đến độ mái tóc xoăn rối bời của hắn quệt lên trán ngài. “Anh tỉnh rồi. Thấy trong người thế nào?”

Maglor giật thót, cố nhích xa khỏi cái đầu bù xù kia theo phản xạ. Cơn đau nháng lên, khủng khiếp như một mũi giáo lửa xuyên vào cạnh sườn, khiến ngài gần như không thở nổi. “Ngươi…” Ngài nghiến răng, thốt nhiên nhớ đến Aredhel nhà Fingolfin, bạn thân của Celegorm và Curufin. Nàng bị một gã Tiên Bóng Tối ở Beleriand dụ dỗ vào cánh rừng tăm tối nơi hắn cư ngụ.

“Ngươi muốn gì?” Maglor trừng mắt với gã Sindar, ước gì mình đừng đánh mất thanh kiếm giữa chiến địa hỗn loạn. Lúc này ngài mới nhận ra mình đang nằm trong một cái hang, không quá rộng nhưng khô ráo và sạch sẽ, góc đối diện đầy những bó thảo dược cả khô lẫn tươi. Giữa hang chất một đống củi, ngọn lửa đỏ cam lách tách nhảy múa trên đó, toả hơi ấm rất dễ chịu. Dải khói mỏng vấn vít trên trần đá, không khét lẹt mà thoảng hương tinh dầu nồng nồng – có lẽ kẻ kia dùng gỗ tuyết tùng và linh sam để nhóm lửa. Ngài nhớ Caranthir từng nói nếu đốt hai loại gỗ này, khách lữ hành nghỉ chân giữa chốn hoang vu sẽ không bị sâu bọ và những cơn ác mộng quấy rầy.

Gã Sindar không có vẻ gì là sợ hãi hay bối rối. Hắn lùi lại vài bước, lùa tay qua mớ tóc nâu vàng, khiến chúng rối càng thêm rối. “Tôi chỉ là một y sư lang bạt tình cờ có mặt gần chiến trường. Nếu anh đang nghĩ tôi là Tiên Bóng Tối thì oan cho tôi quá, bởi bọn tôi cũng chẳng ưa gì bùa mê và phép thuật đen từ chúng.” Hắn bình tĩnh nhìn thẳng vào Maglor. Mắt hắn màu lục sẫm đến gần như xám, với hai quầng thâm hiện rõ, như thể hắn đã không ngủ nhiều tháng trời. “Anh hỏi tôi muốn gì… dĩ nhiên mọi y sư đều muốn chữa lành những vết thương.”

“Ta ngủ bao lâu rồi?” Maglor buột miệng. Ngài thử cử động cánh tay, song chỉ có cơn đau thấu xương đáp lại. Tạm thời ngài chưa thể tin tưởng gã Sindar, song cơ thể tê liệt không cho phép ngài bỏ trốn khỏi hang.

“Gần bốn ngày. Sức sống của Noldor các anh quả là đáng sợ. Tôi chưa từng gặp chiến binh nào sống sót với những vết chém khủng khiếp nhường ấy.” Gã Sindar đáp ngay. Với áo choàng đi đường rách rưới dính đầy bụi đất khoác ngoài áo chùng bạc màu, cùng nhúm lá gài bừa trên mái tóc rối, trông hắn giống thầy lang lừa đảo là y sư lành nghề. ” Đừng cố ngồi dậy, anh sẽ làm động vết thương mất. Tôi không muốn công sức chạy chữa mấy ngày nay đổ sông đổ biển. Anh cần nằm yên ít nhất năm ngày nữa”

“Ta phải tìm… ta phải trở lại với anh em ta càng sớm càng tốt.” Maglor lẩm bẩm, ép mình không được nghĩ đến những tình huống xấu. Có lẽ Maedhros đã hội quân với họ ở đâu đó. Nhiều khả năng anh ấy cũng đang tìm ngài. “Họ đang đợi ta.”

“Vậy anh càng phải nghỉ ngơi để nhanh bình phục.” Một quầng tối kì cục lướt qua cặp đồng tử lục sẫm, và Maglor tự hỏi những cảm xúc khuấy động trong đáy mắt hắn là bi ai hay nuối tiếc. Song hắn lấy lại vẻ bình thản rất nhanh. “Hẳn gia đình anh không bao giờ muốn anh lang thang khắp vùng đất hoang trong tình trạng này. Lẽ ra tôi phải đưa anh đến nhà mình, nhưng quãng đường về đó rất xa. Hy vọng cái hang tạm bợ này không làm anh khó chịu.”

“Ngươi… Đức vua Thingol của các ngươi quyết định không giúp đỡ hay tham chiến cùng Noldor…” Maglor khó nhọc nói, thoáng nhớ lũ Orc và Balrog đã áp đảo họ thế nào, và Thingol đã lạnh nhạt từ chối liên minh ra sao. “Tại sao ngươi lại cứu ta?”

“Đức vua Thingol và hoàng hậu Melian ở xa quá, tận trái tim của khu rừng, nơi bóng tối không thể chạm đến họ. Họ không buồn để mắt đến những Sindar lang bạt ngoài rìa vùng hoang vu – bọn tôi sống hay chết cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng đến lưới phép thuật của hoàng hậu. Thành thử quyết định của họ coi như không tồn tại với tôi.” Gã Sindar bật cười. Khi cười, trông hắn như trẻ hơn vài trăm tuổi, những vết sẹo trên mặt dường cũng mờ đi. ” Vả lại y sư bọn tôi đã thề sẽ đứng ngoài mọi tranh chấp, mọi thù hận, mọi ranh giới. Cứu người vừa là nhiệm vụ, vừa là bản năng của bọn tôi, nên đừng hỏi vì sao. Còn thắc mắc nào nữa không?”

“Tạm thời không.” Maglor mệt mỏi đáp. Đầu ngài bắt đầu nhức như búa bổ, sự kiệt quệ cùng những cơn run rẩy không ngừng tấn công cơ thể. Vị Tiên tóc đen muốn nằm xuống ngủ, nhưng mối e ngại tên thầy lang giở trò vẫn còn đó. Những kẻ hoang dã như hắn không phục tùng bất kì vị vua nào, đồng nghĩa với việc hắn có thể bán tin tức cho tay chân của Morgoth.

“Vậy cứ tranh thủ nghỉ ngơi trong khi tôi pha thuốc.” Gã Sindar nhẹ nhàng nói, vơ lấy một bó thảo dược gần đó. Có vẻ hắn chưa đọc được nỗi bất an đang cuộn trào trong Maglor. “Khi nào muốn tự làm đau mình, hãy nghĩ đến ngày trở về với gia đình… Ý tôi là anh càng ít làm động vết thương, ngày anh có thể rời chỗ này càng mau tới.”

_Rời chỗ này, nhưng đến chỗ nào thì chưa biết._ Maglor cay đắng nghĩ. _Hắn có thể phản bội ta bất cứ lúc nào, trước một thanh kiếm kề cổ hoặc một lời hứa hẹn từ Chúa Tể Bóng Tối. Nếu biết ta là con trai của Fëanor…_

Chờ lúc gã thầy lang quay đi, tất bật với thảo dược và những lọ thuốc, ngài lén nhặt con dao bị bỏ chơ vơ trong góc hang, rồi lẹ làng giấu dưới lớp chăn. Lưỡi dao hơi cùn, có phần sét rỉ, còn dính vài mẩu lá và vỏ cây – có vẻ hắn dùng nó để chặt cây mở đường. Ngài rút được thêm một điều về gã thầy lang: hắn dường không biết đến khái niệm “ngăn nắp” lẫn “chỉn chu” . Mọi thứ liên quan đến hắn đều có vẻ cũ kĩ, tàn tạ và vô tổ chức, khác một trời một vực với tất cả những Tiên ngài gặp trước giờ, và dường chẳng liên quan gì đến giai điệu đẹp đẽ đánh thức ngài khỏi cơn hôn mê.  
.  
.  
.  
Cái ngày mà gã Sindar hứa rằng ngài có thể trở về đến nhanh hơn Maglor tưởng.

Dẫu là thầy lang lừa đảo, Tiên Bóng Tối, tai mắt của kẻ thù, hay một tên hoang dã tàn tạ, những phương thuốc hắn sử dụng vẫn vô cùng hiệu quả. Hai ngày sau, cơn sốt tan biến hoàn toàn và vết thương bắt đầu kéo da non, không còn nhức nhối như trước. Mạch suy nghĩ của ngài cũng thông thoáng hơn, thoát khỏi ảo giác cùng những tưởng tượng tăm tối. Maglor cảm nhận được nguồn sinh lực quen thuộc đang trở về với mình, mọi giác quan đều lấy lại sự nhạy bén vốn có. Chỉ có vết sưng tấy ở đầu gối chưa xẹp hẳn, thành thử tên thầy lang vẫn bắt ngài nghỉ ngơi thêm vài ngày nữa, mặc cho Maglor phản đối.

Ngoài những câu hỏi thăm sức khoẻ thường lệ, hắn nhiều lần cố gợi chuyện, song ngài luôn giả vờ ngủ hoặc lờ hắn đi. Dẫu cảm thấy hơi tội lỗi, Maglor vẫn thầm nhủ không được nói quá nhiều với những kẻ ngoài rìa vương quốc – có Valar mới biết khi nào hắn quyết định bán đứng ngài cho Morgoth. Nhất là hai ngày nay hắn thường ra ngoài vào lúc hoàng hôn, viện cớ đi tìm lá thuốc hoặc cảnh giới, mãi đến nửa đêm mới về. Vương trên những nếp áo sờn rách là thứ mùi quá quen thuộc với Maglor, dẫu hành trình băng rừng của hắn khiến chúng phai nhạt vài phần. Mùi của lửa và tro.

Ngày thứ ba sau khi ngài tỉnh lại, trời đổ mưa rất lớn, nhìn ra lòng chảo đầy dương xỉ trước cửa hang chỉ thấy một màn trắng xoá u uất, thấp thoáng vài vệt xanh mờ của dải linh sam thẳng tắp bên kia bờ đất. Gã thầy lang đã rời đi từ sớm. Khi Maglor tỉnh dậy, bếp lửa giữa hang chỉ còn tàn tro nguội lạnh, thoang thoảng mùi tinh dầu đã trở nên quen thuộc. Góc hang vẫn để nguyên thảo dược, băng gạc và lương khô đủ cho vài ngày.

Tim Maglor thốt nhiên dấy lên những cảm xúc mơ hồ, lẫn trong nỗi lo lắng bị phản bội là cảm giác gì đó giống như hụt hẫng hoặc buồn bã, với ý nghĩ bất chợt rằng hắn đã bỏ lại ngài để tiếp tục hành trình của mình. Lần đầu tiên ngài không nghĩ hắn tìm tới tay chân của Morgoth như mọi khi. Hẳn hắn đã chán ngấy việc phải chăm sóc một Tiên Noldor cứng đầu, lạnh nhạt và đa nghi, _Có lẽ gã Sindar muốn trở về với ngôi nhà hắn thường nhắc tới._ Vị Tiên tóc đen vương vất nghĩ, hít vào một hơi đầy mùi mưa ẩm ướt. _Ta chưa từng thắc mắc ngôi nhà ấy ở đâu. Giờ có lẽ muộn rồi._

Ngài đã đủ khoẻ để tự chăm sóc mình, song vẫn cảm thấy thiếu vắng lạ lùng, khi không còn được nhìn bóng lưng tất bật của tên thầy lang. Không còn được nghe những lời yên ủi dịu dàng, khuyên ngài nghỉ ngơi cho chóng khoẻ. Không còn kịp tìm hiểu hắn đến từ đâu, tên thật là gì. Những ngày qua ngài luôn gọi hắn là thầy lang xảo trá, mặc cho hắn kiên trì chỉnh lại “y sư”.

Nói cách khác, nếu gã Sindar thực sự rời đi, Maglor sẽ không còn gặp lại hắn. Trừ phi Valar an bài cho con đường của họ một điểm giao nhau nữa.

Mải chìm đắm trong dòng suy tưởng mông lung, lại thêm tiếng mưa xối xả dội trên đá, Maglor không để ý tiếng bước chân sầm sập tới gần, kèm tiếng ai đó hét gọi nhau. _Kẻ thù._ Bản năng hiếu chiến của nhà Fëanor bùng dậy, lập tức lấn át phần yếu lòng trước đó. _Hắn dẫn kẻ thù đến đây sao? Ta những tưởng mình có thể tin hắn, dù chỉ một chút…_

Vị Tiên tóc đen lùi vào góc hang, cầm theo thanh củi cháy dở và quơ lấy con dao ngài vẫn giấu dưới lớp chăn, căng mình chờ đợi kẻ thù tràn tới. Vết thương ở đầu gối chưa lành, cử động đột ngột khiến nó đau nhức trở lại, buộc ngài phải tựa hẳn vào vách đá. Rủi thay, cái chân bị thương vốn là chân trụ của ngài, và Maglor tự hỏi mình sẽ đối đầu với kẻ thù kiểu nào khi trọng tâm bị lệch. _Chết tiệt, chọn đúng thời điểm lắm, thầy lang phản bội._ Cơn giận bùng lên thiêu đốt ngài như một quầng lửa, xen với nỗi tuyệt vọng về cái ngày đoàn tụ với gia đình không bao giờ tới.

Cảm xúc dâng trào đột ngột khiến Maglor nửa muốn bật khóc, nửa muốn hét lên, song bao trùm tất thảy là nỗi căng thẳng tột độ, như bàn tay thép bóp chặt trái tim. Mồ hôi chảy thành dòng trên má ngài, nhỏ giọt xuống lưỡi dao sét rỉ.

“Kano!!”

“Là Kano thật!”

“Anh định làm gì với thanh sắt cùn ấy thế?”

Maglor bủn rủn buông rơi cả dao lẫn thân củi cháy.

Hai bóng người ập vào cửa hang như một trận bão. Dẫu đứng ngược sáng và khoác mũ trùm, giọng họ vẫn không lẫn vào đâu được. Ngài đã sẵn sàng trước tình huống lũ Orc xông vào với gươm đao tua tủa, song lại chưa từng chuẩn bị cho cuộc đoàn tụ bất ngờ này.

“Đúng như lời gã Sindar ấy nói. Em đã bảo anh mà Moryo.” Curufin hất mũ trùm và vuốt bớt nước mưa khỏi hai lọn tóc mái. “Thật may anh chưa làm gì quá đáng.”

“Moryo, Kurvo…Hai đứa…” Maglor gần như không thở nổi với trái tim đang lạc nhịp của mình. Ý nghĩ về tên thầy lang làm tai mắt cho Morgoth tan biến tự lúc nào không hay. “Làm sao hai đứa biết anh ở đây?”

“Nhờ chủ nhân của cái hang tồi tàn này báo tin. Bọn em tìm anh khắp chiến trường, ròng rã suốt ba ngày. Ai cũng nghĩ anh không thể sống sót. Trận chiến lúc đó rất hỗn loạn, nhưng Nelyo bảo không được từ bỏ hy vọng. Đức vua tối cao đã hi sinh, và anh ta không muốn mất thêm ai nữa.” Caranthir giải thích bằng cái giọng đều đều quen thuộc, vẫn không chịu bỏ mũ trùm và áo khoác dù đã vào sâu trong hang.

Nước nhỏ tong tỏng khi cả hai đứa em thụp xuống bên cạnh ngài, tranh nhau nói hệt như hai tiểu Tiên, làm Maglor không biết phải đáp thế nào. “Tạ ơn Valar, anh vẫn an toàn. Phải đưa anh khỏi cái hốc bẩn thỉu này ngay lập tức. Anh đang khoác thứ nùi giẻ kinh khủng gì vậy hở Kano? Vết thương còn đau lắm không? May không có tên Orc nào lảng vảng trong rừng.Gã Sindar ấy thật bất cẩn khi bỏ anh lại đây một mình.”

“Vậy là trận chiến đã thực sự kết thúc.” Maglor lẩm bẩm, tận hưởng hơi ấm quen thuộc chỉ người trong gia đình mới có. Hơi ấm ấy tiếp thêm sức mạnh để ngài thốt ra câu hỏi ám ảnh suốt tuần qua. “Không có ai… không có ai ngã xuống chứ?”

“Nhà ta thì không, Kano à.” Curufin nhẹ giọng. Maglor để ý những vết sưng và bầm tím trên mặt hai đứa em, cách Caranthir khó nhọc cử động tay trái, cũng như mùi thảo dược trị thương dưới lớp vải áo. “Nelyo và Turko bị thương khá nghiêm trọng, nhưng đó là chuyện của bốn ngày trước. Y sư bảo họ sẽ chóng bình phục. Giờ chắc họ đã khá hơn rồi, Pityo và Telvo đang ở cạnh họ.”

“Bọn em gần như từ bỏ hy vọng tìm được anh, cho tới khi cái tên Sindar rách rưới kia mò tới.” Caranthir đặt tay lên vai ngài – bàn tay phải còn lành lặn, không buồn giấu sự khinh miệt và chán ghét trong giọng mình. “Lúc đó bọn em đang hạ trại ở thung lũng phía Tây, cách dải rừng này khoảng bốn dặm. Không hiểu hắn lần ra bọn em bằng cách nào, suýt nữa đội lính gác tưởng hắn là tay sai của kẻ thù. Hắn bảo không biết anh là ai, chỉ muốn nhờ giúp đỡ vì bọn em cũng là Noldor. Làm sao tên xảo quyệt ấy bắt được anh vậy?”

“Đó là một câu chuyện dài…” Maglor nói, cố dằn nén nỗi bức bối không tên khi nghe Caranthir gọi tên thầy lang – đúng hơn là tên y sư – bằng những biệt danh khó nghe. Nỗi bức bối ấy càng lúc càng tăng, vì ngài nhận ra chính mình cũng gọi hắn như thế suốt thời gian ở đây. _Hắn không bán tin tức cho kẻ thù, cũng chẳng có ý đồ xấu. Hắn ra ngoài cốt để tìm những người anh em của ta… sau khi nghe ta khăng khăng phải trở về. Và tất cả chỉ là một sự trùng hợp._ Ngài nhớ về quầng tối vụt qua cặp đồng tử lục sẫm, lúc hắn nghe ngài nhắc tới gia đình. _Hắn có gia đình đang chờ mình không?_

“Vị y sư đó đâu rồi?” Ngài thắc mắc, hy vọng Caranthir không quá tay với hắn. Đứa em nóng nảy hà khắc này rất dễ làm tổn thương người khác, cả về thể xác lẫn tinh thần.

Cả hai giật mình, cùng bật thốt và cùng quay vội ra cửa hang. “Hắn mới ở đây mà? Mới đầu hắn đi trước chỉ đường, lúc gần tới hang hắn cố tình tụt lại phía sau bọn em.”

Ngoài trời chẳng có mái đầu vàng nâu bù xù hay vạt áo choàng xơ mòn bám đầy hoa cỏ, chỉ có màn mưa giăng giăng như lệ trắng. _Hắn đi rồi._ Maglor thầm nghĩ. Cảm giác nao nao buồn lúc nãy giờ đã lớn thành một mảng hẫng hụt thẳm sâu. _Hắn đi mà không nói lời tạm biệt. Cũng không cần nghe lời cảm ơn._

“Không phải hắn đi báo cho lũ đồng bọn Tiên Bóng Tối quanh đây chứ?” Caranthir nghi ngại, đăm đăm nhìn những bó thảo dược trong góc hang như thể chúng sắp bùng cháy đến nơi. “Chúng ta phải rời đi càng sớm càng tốt trước khi chúng kéo tới, Kano. Bọn em thả ngựa ở bìa rừng vì sợ chúng vấp phải rễ cây.”

“Hắn không phải Tiên Bóng Tối.” Maglor vất vả đính chính. “Hắn đã cứu anh.”

“Có khi không đơn thuần chỉ vì lòng tốt. Hẳn hắn có những âm mưu khác.” Curufin chua chát nói. “Trong thời đại bóng tối ngự trị này, đến liên minh và lời thề thiêng liêng còn dễ dàng bị bẻ gãy. Chẳng ai ra tay cứu giúp người khác vô điều kiện. Rốt cuộc chuyện gì đã xảy ra từ khi anh mất tích vậy Kano?”

“Không có gì đâu, đừng lo lắng quá Kurvo.” Vị Tiên tóc đen khẽ khép mắt, cố lưu giữ hình ảnh gã Sindar tất bật bên vạc thuốc, cũng như giai điệu hắn từng hát, về những vùng đất đẹp đẽ thanh bình ngài chưa từng được thấy. “Chỉ là một cuộc gặp gỡ mà thôi.”

Hắn đến rồi đi nhanh và lặng lẽ như cơn gió thoảng qua triền đồi, rồi biến mất vào vùng hoang địa mờ sương phía xa, vĩnh viễn không quay trở lại.

Khắp Trung Địa bao la này, mấy ai hiểu được mục đích thực sự của một ngọn gió?


	3. "Hoa nước"

“Chúng ta đi thôi cha.” Elrond chìa tay cho ngài, trong khi Maglor dè dặt đứng trước ngưỡng cửa.

Ngài đã tập đi trong căn phòng hẹp gần nửa tháng nay, với sự giúp đỡ của đứa con trai, cho tới khi nhớ cách điều khiển bước chân mình. Hai cánh tay không còn cứng đờ như trước, ngài có thể tự làm lấy một số việc nhẹ, dẫu ngón tay vẫn cử động khá vụng về. Khớp ngón trỏ và ngón áp út tay phải không bao giờ co duỗi bình thường được nữa. Ngay cả việc đơn giản nhất là cài ghim áo choàng, ngài cũng phải loay hoay gần mười phút.

Song bước ra ngoài – bước khỏi nơi trú ẩn bấy lâu, nơi giữ ngài tránh xa khỏi mọi con mắt tọc mạch – mới là vấn đề khiến ngài bận lòng hơn hết. Maglor nghe nỗi bồn chồn lẫn lo sợ khuấy động trong mình như sóng triều. Ngài bất giác kéo mũ trùm sụp xuống, che đi nửa khuôn mặt biến dạng và mái tóc cụt ngủn, xơ xác như rơm khô. Không cần nhìn vào gương, chỉ cần lần tay theo từng vết sẹo dài, ngài cũng đoán được lũ Orc đã huỷ hoại gương mặt mình như thế nào. Cảm giác lưỡi dao rạch xuống vẫn còn đọng lại trên trán, má và môi ngài. Rát bỏng.

“Sẽ ổn thôi, Kano.” Cậu Bán Tiên cam đoan, vẫn kiên nhẫn đợi ngài quyết định. Hoặc can đảm bước tiếp, hoặc tiếp tục trốn chạy vào vùng bóng tối. “Ở trong phòng quá lâu không tốt, cha cần nắng và bầu không khí thoáng đãng bên ngoài. Không ai quấy rầy đâu, rồi cha sẽ thấy.”

Maglor hít vào một hơi. Bầu không lộng gió, đượm mùi nắng và muối biển khá dễ chịu. Hành lang trước mặt ngài có mái vòm cao, thoáng đãng, với những hàng cột cẩm thạch đẹp đẽ chạy dài về phía toà tháp trung tâm, sáng lung linh trong ánh ngày. Ngài tưởng như nghe được khúc ca xa xăm của đại dương phía Tây vỗ vào thân cột, mường tượng ra những con sóng bạc đầu ngân nga dưới vòm trời mùa thu trong vắt. Trong giây lát, niềm khao khát được nhìn thấy biển át đi nỗi sợ hãi bám riết ngài.

Không lần chần lâu thêm, vị Tiên tóc đen quyết định đặt tay mình vào bàn tay ấm áp của con trai, và tiến về phía trước.

Về phía cuộc đời mới của ngài.

“Vương quốc Lindon vốn là phần phía Đông Beleriand, trước khi đại dương nhấn chìm hầu hết vùng đất cũ, bao gồm cả bảy nhánh sông Ossiriand. Chỉ dãy Ered Luin còn đứng vững, tạo thành vành đai ngăn cách Lindon với Eriador rộng lớn phía Nam.” Elrond giới thiệu, khi họ cùng nhau đi dọc hành lang ngập nắng. Cậu nhắc đến khá nhiều địa danh xa lạ khác ở phương Nam, Maglor chỉ nhớ được vài nơi. Ngài còn mải bận tâm với cụm _bảy nhánh sông Ossiriand._ Ở một khía cạnh nào đó, ngài vẫn đang bước trên vùng đất năm xưa – quê hương của vị y sư đã đón nhận ngài – không biết do ngẫu nhiên hay do định mệnh sắp đặt. Song thuở đó ngài và Maedhros sống ở bờ Tây dòng Gelion, trong khi dãy Ered Luin nằm ở bờ Đông.

Úvain từng hứa sẽ dẫn ngài thăm thú dọc dãy núi, nơi anh rành rẽ từng lối mòn nhờ những chuyến tìm hái thảo dược. Song lời hiệu triệu tấn công Doriath của Maedhros đã vang lên trước khi họ kịp cùng nhau vượt sông. Ngài không nghĩ đó sẽ là lần cuối cùng được thấy hoa nước nở trắng xoá trên những ghềnh thác của Gelion kì vĩ…

“Cư dân Lindon gồm cả hai tộc Noldor và Sindar – mọi chia cắt trong quá khứ đang dần phai nhạt, nhờ sự hàn gắn của Đức vua tối cao và Círdan Người Đóng Tàu.” Elrond tiếp tục. Maglor nghĩ vẻ bàng hoàng đã hiển hiện hết trên mặt mình, vì cậu Bán Tiên ngừng lời ngay. “Kano, cha làm sao thế?”

Maglor không đáp. Những cơn gió biển hun hút quất vào mặt ngài, rát buốt. Lẫn trong tiếng gió, ngài nghe được lời nguyền rủa của vị Tiên chúa Cảng Sirion, từ rất lâu về trước.

_“Ta thề không đội trời chung với lũ man rợ các người. Nợ máu hôm nay, dẫu hàng trăm hàng ngàn năm nữa ta cũng phải bắt nhà Fëanor các ngươi trả đủ.” Círdan nghiến răng, máu bê bết trên mái tóc bạc rối bời, lửa loang loáng trên lưỡi kiếm và trong đôi mắt xanh cháy bừng oán hận._

Hẳn ngài ta chưa bao giờ quên lời thề ấy, cũng như ba cuộc tàn sát đồng tộc. _Nếu Círdan phát hiện ra Elrond đang che giấu ta…_

Cặp đồng tử xám lạnh của đứa con trai như thấu suốt nỗi sợ thẳm sâu trong ngài: “Kano, không cần lo lắng. Ngài Círdan cai quản khu vực bến cảng, chỉ trở về cung điện mỗi tháng một lần để báo cáo với Đức vua tối cao. Hôm nay chắc chắn chúng ta sẽ không chạm mặt ngài.”

“Ta vẫn chưa biết Đức vua tối cao là…” Maglor hỏi, cốt để phân tán những kí ức đẫm máu đang ám lấy ngài. Song câu hỏi tắc nghẹn giữa chừng, bởi họ vừa rẽ vào một khúc ngoặt, bỏ lại hành lang vắng vẻ phía sau. Khoảng sân rộng trải ra trước mặt ngài, náo nhiệt và tấp nập, với cả trăm Tiên đang tất bật với nhịp sống hằng ngày. Người vận chuyển lương thực, củi khô và vật liệu, kẻ gia cố tường tháp, binh lính đổi ca, chưa kể các nhạc công và học giả tụ tập trong vườn, bên lối đi trải sỏi, trên những ô cửa tháp và những hành lang dài nối liền với nhau. Ở đầu bên kia sân, một nhóm tiểu Tiên đang đánh trận giả bằng kiếm gỗ và khiên làm từ nắp thùng cũ. Hàng trăm giọng nói cùng cất lên một lúc, tựa như sóng biển rì rầm dưới ghềnh đá, thi thoảng xen lẫn vài tràng cười vui vẻ, tiếng sáo cao vút hoà cùng tiếng đàn hạc du dương, đệm cho một giọng hát trong trẻo như sương mai vẳng xuống từ đỉnh tháp.

Maglor dừng khựng, tay ngài tuột khỏi tay Elrond. Một làn sóng mơ hồ ập tới, khiến ngài thấy choáng ngợp, như thể bị thôi miên. Hơi thở dường tắc nghẽn trong cổ họng, và nỗi hoảng loạn bất thần trào lên dữ dội, chực nhấn chìm ngài vào thế giới xám xịt của nó. Sau từng đó năm lang thang trong những thung lũng tối tăm, ngài đã quên mất thế nào là cuộc sống cộng đồng, quên mất cách giao tiếp với người khác, quên cả những thanh âm vui tươi rộn rã và những cảm giác chỉ nảy sinh khi người ta hoà mình vào đám đông.

Huống gì Maglor không biết liệu cộng đồng ấy có chấp nhận một kẻ tay vấy máu đồng tộc. Trong những tiếng xì xào chuyện trò kia, có phải ngài vừa nghe thấy vài lời ác ý nhắm vào mình?

Vị Tiên tóc đen đứng chết trân, có cảm giác mọi con mắt trong khoảng sân đều đang kín đáo liếc về phía ngài, nửa tò mò nửa ghê sợ. Ánh mắt xuyên qua lớp áo choàng, rần rật bò trên da như hàng trăm con rắn đen. Ngài vẫn chưa quên cách đám đông nhìn mình, vào cái đêm anh em ngài trộm lấy hai viên Silmaril. Ngài những muốn quay lại đoạn hành lang vắng ban nãy, hoặc chí ít có thể thoát khỏi trạng thái tê liệt, để đưa tay kéo mũ trùm xuống thấp hơn nữa, che đi khuôn mặt xấu xí ghê rợn, chôn vùi sự tồn tại của mình vĩnh viễn…

“Kano. Đừng lo.” Elrond siết lấy tay ngài, vẻ cương quyết trong đôi mắt xám không thể lay chuyển được. “Có con ở đây, bên cạnh cha. Chúng ta đi tiếp thôi, phải băng qua khoảng sân này mới ra tới đường cái.”

“Ta…” Maglor lúng túng nhìn quanh, những ánh mắt vô hình vẫn chưa buông tha ngài. Tim ngài hụt mất một nhịp khi ba lính gác đứng gần cầu thang thì thào “Sứ giả của Đức Vua dẫn theo ai vậy? Nhìn có vẻ hơi mờ ám, cái cách ông ta sùm sụp mũ trùm ngay giữa buổi sáng nắng đẹp…”

Nỗi uất ức vô cớ dâng lên thít chặt lấy cổ họng ngài. _Tại sao Elrond không để ta yên? Nếu đúng như vị vua kia cảnh báo, mối thù với nhà Fëanor chưa bao giờ phai nhạt. Sao nó lại muốn dẫn ta vào giữa họ? Cộng đồng này sẽ không bao giờ chấp nhận ta… huống gì ta có thể làm liên luỵ đến con trai mình._

“Cha đừng để ý đến họ, phản ứng bình thường khi gặp người lạ thôi. Họ chắc chắn không biết cha là ai.” Elrond khẽ nói, liếc nhanh đám lính. Ngay lúc đó, những tràng xì xầm quanh họ đột nhiên nhỏ dần. Không gian nhanh chóng chìm vào yên lặng như thể vừa có cơn cuồng phong quét qua, hút sạch mọi thanh âm trong sân. Ba lính gác nọ cũng trở lại vị trí với vẻ nghiêm trang bất thường.

Đám đông phía trước dạt ra, mỗi người đều cúi đầu cung kính và đặt tay lên ngực trái theo đúng phép tắc của Tiên tộc, nhường đường cho một vị Tiên uy nghiêm khoác áo bào xanh tiến tới, vành miện vàng vừa vặn ôm lấy mái tóc đen rất dài, còn ghim cài áo bạc như bừng toả ánh sáng của những vì sao mùa hạ. Năm tháng dường không ảnh hưởng tới khuôn mặt cương nghị, vương giả của ngài, song kí ức cổ xưa lại kết tinh trong cặp đồng tử xanh xám, sắc xanh tĩnh tại như biển đêm khi trăng đã mờ và sao đã lặn. Có gì đó trong phong thái của ngài ta gợi Maglor nhớ đến cả Fingon lẫn Đức Vua Fingolfin. Vừa rực rỡ như nắng, vừa âm trầm như mưa, vừa dịu dàng như gió biển. Vừa quyền uy kiêu hãnh, vừa gần gũi ân cần, nghiêm nghị song không hề lạnh lùng. Mọi thứ thuộc về ngài đều ôn hoà, cân bằng đến kì lạ. _Ngài ta là kiểu lãnh đạo có thể khiến người khác tự nguyện thần phục chỉ bằng một câu nói, một ánh mắt… ngay từ lần gặp đầu tiên._

“Đức vua tối cao.” Elrond cúi đầu như mọi Tiên khác, trong khi vị vua bước tới đặt tay lên vai cậu.

“Ta đã dặn con bao nhiêu lần, không cần quá cung kính kiểu đó.” Ngài ta mỉm cười, nói bằng tông giọng của một người cha, thay vì một vị vua. Khi ngài ta quay đầu, Maglor để ý một dải dây vàng nhỏ xíu, được giấu rất khéo bằng cách tết ẩn trong tóc. _Giọng nói này. _Gan ruột ngài quặn thắt khi hình ảnh chàng Tiên nhà Fingolfin hiện về. _Nghe kĩ lại càng giống Fingon, kể cả cách hạ giọng cuối câu._

“À, đây là khách của chúng ta phải không? Thật tốt vì ngài đã bình phục. Tôi nghe Elrond nói ngài thuộc đoàn Tiên Noldor rời khỏi Lindon một năm trước, nhằm tìm kiếm vùng đất mới ở phương Nam. Nhiều người trong số đó có họ hàng với các Tiên ở Eregion. ” Vị vua quay sang ngài. Dẫu mỉm cười chào đón, đôi mắt ngài ta lại không hề cười. Chúng như hai mũi dao đá, bình thản thấu suốt từng suy nghĩ của người đối diện.

_Chào mừng, con trai thứ của Fëanor, Maglor Kanafinwë Makalaurë. Ta không nghĩ chúng ta sẽ gặp lại trong tình cảnh này. Tốt nhất ngài đừng nói gì cả, bởi ở đây khá nhiều Tiên từng sống ở Cảng Sirion. Họ không bao giờ quên giọng kẻ tắm máu quê hương mình._

Từng lời lạnh lẽo của Đức vua tối cao vang trong tâm tưởng, siết chặt lấy trái tim ngài như dây gai sắc lẻm, dẫu ngài ta chưa có ý đe doạ, mới chỉ dừng ở mức cảnh báo. Maglor phải kìm nén một cơn rùng mình, vì biết mọi tội lỗi của mình đều không qua nổi mắt vị vua.

Khi bắt gặp Đức vua tối cao và Elrond trao đổi ánh mắt, ngài đã phần nào hiểu việc họ ngầm thoả thuận. Cậu Bán Tiên liếc nhanh ngài rồi đáp, đủ lớn để những Tiên tò mò trên hành lang có thể nghe thấy: “Vâng, ngài ấy không may lạc đường lúc họ băng qua Ered Luin, đoạn phía Nam gần Harlindon. Lũ Orc bắt được ngài trước khi các chiến binh hộ tống kịp tìm ra người mất tích. Một quãng thời gian kinh khủng, song ngài ấy đang hồi phục rất tốt, mọi vết thương đều đã lành.”

“Ngài cần thời gian để hoà nhập lại với cuộc sống bình thường, bạn ta.” Đức vua tối cao ân cần nói. “Đừng ngại, rất nhiều Tiên Lindon vốn là dân tha hương lưu lạc. Ngài có thiện ý của ta và sứ giả, vương quốc Lindon sẽ luôn mở rộng cửa, ngài có thể ở lại đây bao lâu cũng được.” Vị vua vừa dứt lời, tiếng rì rầm tán đồng lập tức nổi lên quanh họ. Bầu không khí căng thẳng ban nãy không còn, cả ánh mắt tò mò xoáy vào Maglor cũng vậy. Thay vào đó là những ánh nhìn trìu mến pha chút thương hại. Ngài để ý cư dân ở đây có vẻ rất tin tưởng, nếu không nói là tôn sùng đức vua của họ. _Không giấy thông hành nào bằng được lời chấp nhận công khai của một vị vua._

“Cảm tạ Đức vua.” Elrond cúi đầu, đáp thay ngài. “Có vẻ như quãng thời gian bị giam cầm để lại cú sốc quá lớn, thành thử ngài ấy vẫn chưa nói lại được.”

“Không sao.” Vị vua nhẹ giọng, ra hiệu cho sứ giả của mình ngẩng lên. Song cặp đồng tử xanh xám nheo lại, xoáy chặt vào ngài lúc Elrond không để ý. _Phải cẩn thận đấy Makalaurë, mối thù chưa bao giờ phai nhạt trong tim những Tiên sống sót khỏi vụ tàn sát đồng tộc. Lúc này ta chỉ tạm chấp nhận để ngài ở lại Lindon dưỡng thương, theo lời khẩn cầu của Elrond. Khi nào ngài hoàn toàn bình phục, ta sẽ thử xem có thể tin tưởng dòng máu nhà Fëanor đến đâu._

“Đức Vua, con đã bàn giao xong công việc hôm nay với hội đồng cố vấn.” Elrond nói. “Con muốn đưa ngài ấy đi dạo một vòng, ở trong phòng mãi không tốt cho người bệnh.”

“Ta nghe nói không nên cản đường hay tranh cãi với các y sư, vì hệ luỵ rất kinh khủng.” Đức vua tối cao bật cười. “Miễn đừng đi xa quá. Tuy chúng ta đã tiễu trừ hầu hết Orc quanh Lindon, nhưng vẫn phải cẩn trọng. Và nhớ trở về trước hoàng hôn, đêm nay ta có vài kế hoạch cần triển khai.” Nói đoạn ngài ta bước ngang qua hai người, hướng về dải cầu thang xoáy ốc dẫn lên ngọn tháp lớn nhất. Lá cờ với biểu tượng sao trắng trên nền xanh dương hồ hởi tung bay trên đỉnh tháp, giữa những đợt gió biển mát rượi.

_Đừng để tình yêu và nỗi đau của Elrond trở thành vô nghĩa. Hãy sống một cuộc đời mới xứng đáng với những gì Elrond dành cho ngài. Nếu ngài phụ nó, ta sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ._ Lời dặn sau cùng của vị vua vương vất trong tâm trí ngài một lúc lâu, ngay cả khi vạt áo xanh kia đã khuất dạng. Maglor muốn nói gì đó đáp lại, song kể từ lúc tấn công Cảng Sirion, ngài phát hiện mình hoàn toàn mất khả năng nói qua tâm tưởng, chỉ có thể nghe mà không thể đáp. Thành thử ngài đành cúi đầu thật thấp lúc vị vua đi qua.

_Nhà Fëanor sẽ không cúi đầu trước bất kì kẻ nào._ Cha ngài từng nói vậy dưới bầu trời Tirion đỏ lửa. Song Fëanor đã chết, tất cả những Tiên từng nâng kiếm thề cùng ông đều đã chết. Kể cả ngài. Lòng kiêu hãnh cho gia tộc họ sức mạnh, song cũng đồng thời dẫn họ tới định mệnh diệt vong. _Giờ ta chỉ là một kẻ lang thang tội lỗi, vô danh và thảm hại. đang sống nhờ vào lòng bác ái của vương quốc Lindon. Của những người ta từng gieo rắc tai ương._

“Lần đầu gặp Đức vua tối cao, Tiên nào cũng có chút bức bối hoặc choáng ngợp, một cảm giác không dễ chịu chút nào. Con từng trải qua cảm giác tương tự.” Cậu Bán Tiên thì thào bên tai Maglor. “Nhưng khi đã quen hoặc khi ở riêng với đức vua sẽ thấy rất khác, giống như… giống như ở với một người cha vậy. Ngài ấy đã dạy con nhiều điều, con có được vị trí ngày hôm nay một phần cũng nhờ Đức vua tận tình giúp đỡ.”

_Ra vậy. Trong những năm ta chạy trốn khỏi đồng tộc, con đã có một Tiên khác thay thế vị trí người cha. Lẽ ra ta phải là người ở bên con, dạy con những điều đó. Lẽ ra ta phải là người đầu tiên nói lời chúc phúc cho con trong ngày con được phong làm sứ giả. _Maglor vương vất nghĩ, lòng gợn lên nỗi cay đắng khôn tả. Ngài vô thức chạm vào những đốt ngón tay biến dạng, méo mó của mình, do khớp bị đập vỡ bằng búa. Thật khó tưởng tượng ngày xưa chúng uyển chuyển lướt trên dây đàn hạc thế nào, ân cần cầm tay đứa con trai viết từng nét bút ra sao. _Dường như giữa con và Đức vua tối cao chẳng có bí mật nào. Song giữa ta và con lúc này, đã là cả một dải vực sâu ngăn cách._

“Đức vua và các Tiên ở Lindon rất tốt với con.” Elrond mỉm cười, thoáng nhìn lên bầu trời xanh lơ không gợn mây. Nắng lấp lánh trên tóc và trong mắt cậu. “Nhưng trái tim có những vị trí đặc biệt. Không thể thay thế chúng chỉ bằng lòng tốt và sự quan tâm đơn thuần, cũng không thể quyết định chúng chỉ bằng huyết thống.”

Maglor hít mạnh, cảm thấy thật sáng suốt khi kéo mũ trùm che nửa khuôn mặt. Ngài không muốn – và cũng không xứng được rơi lệ trước con trai mình. Chính ngài đã bỏ rơi nó để vùi mình trong bóng tối tuyệt vọng. _Suốt quãng thời gian lang thang dọc bờ biển hoang vắng, than khóc cho nỗi mất mát thống khổ của riêng mình, ngươi có biết nó đã khóc bao nhiêu lần vì ngươi không? Ngươi có nghĩ đến nó lần nào không? Và giờ ngươi ghen tị với người đã lau nước mắt cho nó._ Giọng gay gắt vẳng trong tâm tưởng, đánh tan niềm uất ức ích kỉ vừa le lói trong Maglor, khi nghĩ về mối quan hệ giữa Elrond và Đức vua tối cao.

Mải theo đuổi những suy tưởng hỗn loạn, Maglor không để ý Elrond đã dẫn mình băng ngang khoảng sân, len lách qua những lối tắt trải sỏi, đi dưới một mái vòm cẩm thạch lớn và hai lớp cửa đá đồ sộ.

Ngài nhận thấy tất thảy những cư dân, lính gác và đội tuần tra họ gặp đều cung kính cúi đầu chào Elrond. Cậu nhóc năm nào sà vào lòng ngài giờ đã trở thành cánh tay trái của đức vua, song cậu không hề tỏ vẻ kiêu ngạo hay kẻ cả. _Con đường phía trước của nó sẽ còn trải dài. Ước gì ta có thể nói ta tự hào về con nhường nào, Elr._ Maglor chớp mắt, tưởng như vừa nhìn thấy ảo ảnh trong ánh ngày lung linh. Ảo ảnh về bóng lưng của vị lãnh chúa vĩ đại, với vành miện sao lấp lánh trên mái tóc đen huyền.

Cuối cùng họ bước lên cây cầu treo bắc qua hào nước phòng vệ, bên dưới cắm đầy chông nhọn. Khúc ca của đại dương ban nãy mới chỉ là những tiếng thì thầm xa xăm, giờ đã rõ dần thành tiếng sóng ào ạt không ngớt xô vào ghềnh đá. Gió mạnh dần, hơi muối mằn mặn cũng rõ ràng hơn. Một đàn mòng biển tập trung quanh ngọn hải đăng xa xa phía Đông, tiếng kêu thê lương của chúng loang trên mặt nước rồi hoà vào bọt sóng. Cát thô lạo xạo theo từng bước chân, cố gắng níu lấy họ, và thỉnh thoảng gió lại làm lộ ra vài vỏ sò ốc phai màu dưới lớp cát.

Đường bờ biển trải dài về phía trước, được điểm xuyết bằng những bụi ô rô gai góc, ngải biển khô quắt và đậu hương lá tròn, cho tới khi nó đụng phải một vách đá chìa hẳn ra, sừng sững như bức tường xám rêu phong. Ánh mặt trời phản chiếu lấp loáng trên cát trắng khiến Maglor phải nheo mắt lại cho đỡ chói.

Đối với Maglor, kể từ cuộc tàn sát ở cảng Aqualondë, đại dương mênh mông luôn mang lại cảm giác u buồn và ly biệt. Lần đầu tiên ngài nhận ra dưới vòm trời xanh trong cùng vầng dương tháng Chín rực rỡ, đại dương có thể trở thành một thế giới náo nhiệt, rạng ngời và tươi tắn nhường nào.

Thuở xưa, Elrond rất thích được ngài dẫn đi dọc bờ biển, trong khi Elros quấn quít bên Nelyo nhiều hơn. Ngài sẽ hát cho nó nghe, dạy nó phân biệt các sinh vật biển, hoặc kể những câu chuyện từ thời thế giới còn non trẻ – dĩ nhiên chúng luôn kết thúc có hậu. Không như những tiểu Tiên hiếu động khác, Elrond lắng nghe tất cả với vẻ chăm chú đáng kinh ngạc, bàn tay bé nhỏ của nó luôn siết chặt tay ngài, không bao giờ thả ra trừ khi họ dừng lại nghỉ. _Con sợ nếu thả ra, Kano sẽ bỏ rơi con giống như mẹ Elwing._ Nó chỉ giải thích một lần. _Đêm đó tụi con đã nắm tay mẹ rất chặt, nhưng khi đến bờ biển mẹ thét bảo hai đứa phải bỏ tay ra. Khuôn mặt mẹ lúc đó rất đáng sợ. Giá như con can đảm hơn để giữ lấy mẹ, hẳn mẹ đã không đi mất._

Ngày tháng thoắt trôi như bóng mây, biết bao trận chiến khốc liệt và nỗi đau phủ lên Trung Địa, bao núi lở sông bồi cảnh biến thiên, ngài không nghĩ lại có ngày hai cha con được cùng nhau sánh bước bên bờ biển, như ở Sirion thuở nào. Dẫu bấy giờ không phải cảnh xưa, cũng không phải người cũ – ngài không còn là con trai thứ của Fëanor, và Elrond cũng không còn là tiểu Tiên trong sáng vô lo nghĩ. Ngay cả vị trí cũng đảo ngược, nay cậu Bán Tiên mới là người dẫn Maglor đi, kể cho ngài nghe những chuyện xảy ra sau khi ngài ném viên Silmaril xuống đại dương.

Chỉ mối liên hệ thầm lặng giữa họ là không thay đổi.

Maglor vô thức siết chặt bàn tay chai sần của con trai, lần đầu tiên thấm thía nỗi sợ hãi thời thơ ấu của Elrond. [i]Gia đình ta, bạn bè ta, tất cả những người ta yêu quý đều không còn nữa. Ta sợ nếu thả ra, con sẽ bỏ rơi ta giống như họ.[i]

“Con ở đây.” Elrond mỉm cười, như nhận ra nỗi lo của người bên cạnh. Maglor cảm thấy lực siết đáp lại mình. Gió biển lùa qua, đem những đoá hoa nước li ti vương lên mái tóc huyền.

“Cảm ơn con, Elr.” Maglor khẽ nói. Ngài vẫn im lặng kể từ lúc họ rời phòng, song lúc này trong ngài dâng trào một khát khao được lên tiếng, được trò chuyện thật nhiều, được nói ra tất cả những gì mình giữ kín suốt từng ấy năm, dẫu khả năng kiểm soát từ ngữ của ngài vẫn đang rối loạn. Maglor quyết định bắt đầu từ những vấn đề quan trọng nhất – và cũng khó khăn nhất. Ngài cẩn trọng lựa từng từ: “Thời gian qua, chắc con giận ta lắm.”

“Con chỉ giận chính bản thân mình.” Elrond vén một lọn tóc vừa bị gió biển thổi tung, rồi xoắn nó quanh ngón trỏ. Maglor biết đây là dấu hiệu cho thấy cậu đang bối rối. “Lẽ ra lúc đó con phải chạy tới ngăn cha, hoặc chí ít là giữ lấy tay cha. Song rốt cuộc con chỉ làm được mỗi một việc là bất lực nhìn cha biến mất. Hệt như ngày xưa đã không đủ can đảm níu lấy mẹ Elwing. Con xin lỗi, con đã làm cha thất vọng.”

“Là tự ta đã lựa chọn. Không phải lỗi của con.” Maglor thở dài, nhìn theo một con sóng bạc đầu xô mạnh vào bờ cát, vỡ tung thành hàng ngàn bọt nước trắng xoá. “Lúc đó, mọi chuyện diễn ra quá nhanh. Ta không kịp ngăn Nelyo, và trong đầu ta chỉ có một màn sương xám mờ mịt. Ta không thể nghĩ đến bất cứ điều gì khác, bất cứ ai khác, kể cả bản thân mình. Ta đã lang thang rất lâu trong tình trạng mất ý thức như thế, đó là cách Valar trừng phạt một kẻ hèn nhát như ta – bởi không hiểu sao ta vẫn không dám quyết định mình nên sống hay chết.”

Người bên cạnh đột nhiên dừng lại, thành thử Maglor cũng dừng theo. Ngài thoáng ngoái đầu nhìn, thấy hai hàng vết chân song song mà họ để lại trên cát. Suốt những năm lang bạt, bất cứ khi nào ngoái đầu lại, ngài cũng chỉ thấy một hàng vết chân cô độc.

“Kano.” Elrond nhìn thẳng vào ngài, khoé mắt cậu đỏ lên. “Thật tốt vì cha đã không quyết định. Kể từ khi cha bỏ đi, con lúc nào cũng nằm mơ thấy mình mất cha.”

Rất nhanh, khi Maglor còn chưa kịp tìm lời đáp, Elrond đã lao đến ôm lấy ngài. Ôm siết thật chặt, và ngài có thể cảm thấy những dòng lệ nóng hổi thấm qua vai áo mình. “Thật tốt vì cha đã trở về.” Cậu nói giữa từng đợt thổn thức, giữa tiếng sóng biển rì rầm buồn bã và tiếng gió than van trên rặng dương. “Con yêu cha, Kano. Bất kể chuyện gì đã xảy ra trong quá khứ, bất kể chúng ta không chung dòng máu, Kano vẫn là người cha duy nhất của con.”

“Trong cái hang Orc tối tăm tanh mùi máu ấy, ta vẫn thường tự hỏi là điều gì giữ cho ta tồn tại.” Maglor thì thầm, vỗ nhẹ lưng Elrond. “Giờ ta đã biết câu trả lời. Nhờ con cả, ánh sao của ta. Nếu không có con kéo ta về phía ánh sáng, hẳn ta đã trở thành một trong số chúng, những sinh vật mất cả kí ức lẫn nhân tính.”

_“Khi nào muốn tự làm đau mình, hãy nghĩ đến ngày trở về với gia đình.” Vị y sư ở Ossiriand nói, mỉm cười sau làn khói mỏng thơm hương tinh dầu._

“Lúc đó con rất sợ. Sợ mình đã đến muộn. Sợ cha đã bỏ rơi con vĩnh viễn.” Elrond nói ngắt quãng. “Lẽ ra một y sư phải vững vàng hơn, nhưng…”

“Không sao, ta ổn.” Maglor cắt ngang, không để con trai mình tiếp tục dằn vặt bản thân. Elrond rốt cuộc cũng miễn cưỡng buông ngài ra. Cậu Bán Tiên không phản đối khi Maglor dùng ống tay áo mình lau nước mắt loang trên má cậu. Nhìn vào cặp đồng tử xám, ngài biết cậu cũng đang hồi tưởng về những ngày tháng hạnh phúc ở Cảng Sirion. Ngài chợt nhớ ra điều mình muốn hỏi từ ngày đầu tiên tỉnh lại. “Phải rồi, còn Elros thì sao? Thằng bé không ở Lindon với con à?”

“Elros…” Trong mắt Elrond chỉ còn nỗi đau đớn cùng cực. Chúng loang ra như một quầng mây xám, khiến gương mặt đẹp đẽ của cậu tối sầm. “Valar cho phép các Bán Tiên lựa chọn, và em ấy quyết định chọn phần Con Người – chọn cuộc sống hữu tử ngắn ngủi. Nó không chịu giải thích rõ ràng dù con cố gặng hỏi, sau đó tụi con không gặp lại nhau trong một khoảng thời gian rất dài. Lần gặp gần nhất cũng là lần cuối cùng, cách đây năm năm. Elros già đi và rời bỏ thế giới này như một Con Người. Con đã hứa với Elros trước khi nó qua đời – dù đi đến tận cùng thế giới cũng phải tìm được cha.””

“Ta xin lỗi. Xin lỗi cả hai đứa.” Maglor nghẹn giọng nói, trong lúc trái tim ngài tưởng như sắp nổ tung. Cũng như trường hợp của Công chúa Lúthien ở Doriath, một khi Elros nhận lấy định mệnh hữu tử, họ sẽ vĩnh viễn không gặp lại nó nữa. “Con đường ta chọn quá tàn nhẫn với Elros, giá như ta biết quyết định của nó… Giờ ta không cách nào chuộc lỗi, cũng không thể nhìn nó lần cuối.”

“Em ấy luôn tin cha sẽ trở về.” Elrond gạt nước mắt bằng mu bàn tay. “Elros không oán trách ai bao giờ, cũng không giận ai được quá lâu, cha biết tính nó mà. Elros sống cuộc đời đúng như ý nguyện, và giờ nó đã tìm được sự yên bình vĩnh cửu. Cha đừng tự trách mình.”

_Nhưng ta không thể tha thứ cho bản thân, từ đây tới lúc thế giới sụp đổ._ Vị Tiên tóc đen cắn môi, nhớ cách hai tiểu Tiên luôn quấn quít bên nhau, không rời nhau nửa bước. Ngài hiểu quá rõ cảm giác mất đi anh em ruột thịt là thế nào. _Suốt những năm qua, ngươi nhẫn tâm để con trai mình đối mặt với từng ấy mất mát, từng ấy đau buồn, từng ấy tuyệt vọng. Song nó không hề buông lời trách cứ, còn bất chấp mọi nguy hiểm để tìm kiếm và chăm sóc ngươi. Hệt như vị y sư năm xưa…_

Elrond chợt thốt lên khe khẽ, ánh mắt cậu sượt qua vai Maglor, hướng về phía những ngọn sóng bạc đầu. Lau vội vệt nước mắt còn vương sót, cậu Bán Tiên buông tay ngài ra. “Con sẽ quay lại ngay, đợi con một chút.” Cậu nói nhanh, rồi vội vàng lao xuống cồn cát.

Maglor ngẩn người nhìn theo con trai, chỉ thấy cậu khom người gỡ thứ gì đó khỏi lớp cát ướt nơi thuỷ triều vừa rút, đoạn quay đầu chạy ngược trở lại, vừa vặn lúc đợt sóng tiếp theo vỗ mạnh vào bờ. Phía sau Elrond, hoa nước tung lên trắng xoá, lấp lánh như hàng triệu vì sao ban ngày. Chúng chỉ nở rộ vào khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi khi đại dương hội ngộ cùng đất liền, khi những con sóng bạc đầu vượt ngàn trùng tìm về với bờ cát.

Vị Tiên tóc đen chớp mắt. Quang cảnh trước mặt ngài hệt như mảnh kí ức xa xôi thuở nào, hệt như giấc mơ đẹp đẽ hiếm hoi giữa những năm tháng tuyệt vọng. Vẫn là ánh xà cừ lấp lánh trên vỏ ốc, vẫn là bọt nước lấp lánh quanh chân đứa con trai, vẫn là nụ cười và ánh mắt ngập tràn yêu thương của Elrond.

Chỉ khác rằng tiểu Tiên hồ hởi chạy dọc bờ biển năm đó đã trưởng thành, và cuộc đời cũ của ngài đã chìm xuống đáy đại dương cùng vùng đất phía Tây.

“Cha, xem con tìm được gì này.” Elrond nói trong hơi thở, chìa cho Maglor cái vỏ ốc to bằng bàn tay, với những đường vân hồng ngọc lấp lánh, xen lẫn những sọc xanh nhạt. Sóng biển hẳn đã kiên nhẫn đánh bóng nó suốt một thời gian dài, cho đến khi lớp vỏ trơn nhẵn như ngọc. Không phải loại ốc biển năm xưa hai tiểu Tiên tìm được, song kích cỡ và màu sắc cũng tương đương. Vị Tiên tóc đen đón lấy món quà của con trai, cẩn thận khép những ngón tay tàn tật quanh vỏ ốc. Ngài có cảm tưởng nếu mình trượt tay, cả nó lẫn khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc lúc bấy giờ sẽ lập tức vỡ nát.

“Con vẫn còn nhớ sao?…” Maglor nghe giọng mình nghẹn lại. Ở Cảng Sirion, vào những ngày giông bão không thể đi dạo, hai cha con thường đem cái vỏ ốc mà Elrond tìm được ra áp vào tai, tưởng tượng như họ đang ngồi trước biển. Bài ca của đại dương trong vỏ ốc luôn luôn êm dịu, khác một trời một vực với đại dương đang nổi sóng dữ dội trong hiện thực.

“Làm sao con quên được. Cứ xem đây là món quà nhỏ chào mừng cha đến với Lindon, Kano.” Cậu Bán Tiên mỉm cười. Khi cười, trông cậu hệt như một tiểu Tiên, tất thảy những dấu vết muộn phiền đều bị xoá nhoà. “Và… mừng cha trở về.”

Maglor từ từ áp tai vào vỏ ốc. Lớp vỏ nhẵn nhụi có mùi mằn mặn của muối, mát rượi của đại dương, ấm áp của nắng, dịu dàng của gió, và ngọt ngào của những hoài niệm xa xăm. Bài ca chứa trong nó tuyệt nhiên không thay đổi, vẫn như đêm sao sáng cách đây hàng trăm năm, khi tiểu Tiên tóc đen giục ngài nghe thử.

Đối với Maglor, cái đêm ấy đã cách đây cả một cuộc đời. Dẫu vậy, có những điều, những người vĩnh viễn không thay đổi.

Như một sự trùng hợp, cả trong quá khứ lẫn hiện tại, hai Tiên kéo ngài khỏi bóng tối tuyệt vọng đều là y sư. Song Maglor đã để mất một người. Ngài chưa bao giờ quên cảm giác máu anh dính trên tay mình, tiếng cười man rợ của lũ Orc, cảnh ngôi nhà chìm trong lửa đỏ cùng thân xác không còn sự sống của anh. _Bởi vậy, ta ghét các y sư. Ta không thể hiểu nổi họ._ Ngài đau đớn nghĩ, khi hình ảnh vị y sư ở Ossiriand hoà làm một với cậu Bán Tiên bên cạnh ngài. _Họ sẵn sàng đem cả tính mạng mình để hàn gắn một thế giới nghiêng lệch, một trái tim không còn nguyên vẹn, một cuộc đời đã tan thành trăm mảnh. Họ năm lần bảy lượt bắt ta phải sống, mà chẳng buồn quan tâm đến cảm giác của ta trong cái thế giới thiếu vắng họ. Chẳng buồn quan tâm đến cảm giác của ta khi đánh mất họ._

Maglor ôm chặt cái vỏ ốc vào ngực, chợt nhớ ra khao khát thật sự của mình – thứ ngài gần như từ bỏ sau cái chết của Maedhros.

Khao khát được bảo vệ một ai đó, chỉ đơn thuần vì tình yêu. Không cầu đền đáp và không cần lí tưởng xa vời, như vị y sư năm xưa từng làm.

Vào giây phút sánh bước cùng cậu Bán Tiên dọc bờ biển Lindon ngập nắng năm ấy, Maglor đã thề sẽ không lặp lại sai lầm trong quá khứ. Không thể để mất thêm đứa con trai, người thân duy nhất của ngài ở Trung Địa lúc này. _Đúng như Đức vua tối cao nói, phải sống một cuộc đời xứng đáng với những gì Elrond dành cho ngươi. Cái chết đôi khi không phải chuộc tội hay giải thoát, mà là trốn tránh._

_***_

Maglor đã nghĩ đến gã y sư Sindar suốt một thời gian dài.

Một phần vì cuộc chia tay chớp nhoáng và lời cảm ơn ngài còn nợ hắn. Một phần vì những kí ức về hắn, về bếp lửa phảng phất hương linh sam, là thứ bình yên duy nhất ngài có thể nghĩ được sau khi lưu lạc đến Ossiriand.

Tiên tộc đã bại trận, mọi liên minh tan vỡ, bóng tối phủ trùm lên Dor-Lómin cùng các vùng lãnh địa nhà Fëanor trấn giữ. Ước mơ về Trung Địa thanh bình tàn lụi trong lửa đỏ, và việc duy nhất họ có thể làm lúc bấy giờ là chạy trốn thật xa khỏi bàn tay hắc ám của Morgoth. Lang thang như lá mùa thu dạt theo gió lốc, náu mình trong những dải rừng hoang vu, vô vọng chắp vá từng vết thương rỉ máu – của cả mình và người khác.

Anh em ngài chỉ đoàn tụ được chừng nửa năm. Caranthir là người rời đi đầu tiên. Đứa em thứ tư của ngài tin tưởng Người Lùn hơn các Tiên Sindar và Nandor quanh dòng Gelion. Tuy nó không nói ra, song Maglor biết nỗi ác cảm của Caranthir với tộc Sindar chưa bao giờ phai nhạt, kể từ quyết định phong toả lãnh địa của Thingol.

“Em sẽ ổn mà, Kano.” Nó nói, toan ôm ngài rồi lại thôi. “Em định sang bên kia dãy Ered Luin, theo con đường đá của Người Lùn. Anh phải để mắt tới đám Tiên rừng, đừng tin tưởng bất kì ai.” Maglor không biết nói gì hơn ngoài những lời dặn em phải cẩn thận, rồi nhìn theo đến khi bóng nó khuất dạng. Ngài căm ghét những cuộc chia ly, nhất là khi họ chỉ vừa gặp lại. Ngài sợ giữa những năm tháng đen tối này, bất cứ việc gì họ làm, bất cứ khoảnh khắc nào họ ở bên nhau, cũng có thể trở thành lần cuối cùng.

Vài tuần sau, cả Celegorm và Curufin cũng quyết định ra đi. Cặp sinh đôi sau một hồi cân nhắc đã chọn theo họ. “Có lẽ bọn em sẽ dừng chân ở Amon Ereb, nơi dòng Legolin chảy vào Gelion. Pityo và Telvo từng ở đó một thời gian, lúc Thargelion bị Morgoth chiếm giữ.” Curufin nói. Đứa em thứ ba của ngài luôn là người lên kế hoạch rõ ràng. “Có vài Tiên thợ rèn em quen cũng đang sống gần hạ nguồn. Bất cứ lúc nào không chịu được đám Tiên rừng, hai anh có thể men theo Gelion xuống phía Nam tìm bọn em. Tạm biệt, Kano. Nhờ anh lo cho Nelyo.”

Hệt như lúc chia tay Caranthir, Maglor cũng chỉ nói được câu tạm biệt và vài lời dặn sáo rỗng. Điều duy nhất ngài muốn thốt ra, từ tận đáy lòng, là “Ở lại đi.” Song ngài biết sẽ chẳng đứa em nào chấp nhận câu đó.

Dẫu vạt áo choàng đỏ bạc màu của bốn đứa em đã biến mất sau dặm rừng tối sẫm, Maglor vẫn đứng nguyên trên triền dốc, ghì chặt cây đàn hạc – món quà chia tay từ Curufin. Vầng dương xế về tây, nắng hoàng hôn nhuốm đỏ những đỉnh núi và lũng đồi mờ sương phía xa, nhìn từ đây trông như máu tươi đang chảy tràn trên sống núi. Bóng tối dần loang, nhấn chìm khu rừng trước mặt ngài. Gió chiều mang theo hơi ẩm lạnh buốt từ dòng Gelion, dễ dàng xuyên qua vải áo như hàng ngàn mũi kim nhức nhối. Ngài chợt nghe nỗi cô độc dội ào xuống mình như mưa đá.

Maglor rùng mình, song ngài không muốn quay về. Ngài sợ bầu không khí trong căn nhà họ dựng bên bìa rừng, sợ những bóng ma kí ức luẩn quẩn trên tán lá, sợ cả sự trống rỗng trong mắt anh trai. Maedhros không hẳn hoàn toàn mất ý thức như lúc vừa được cứu về từ Angband, song cũng không giống vị tướng uy nghiêm, vững vàng vào ngày hội quân ở Himring. Cái chết của Fingon tác động đến anh nhiều hơn ngài tưởng. Tựa như khi ngã xuống, Đức vua tối cao đã đem một mảnh linh hồn Maedhros theo cùng.

Maglor yêu thương anh trai mình, ngài sẵn sàng đánh đổi tất cả – kể cả tính mạng để được thấy lại nụ cười của anh. Ngài hoàn toàn không muốn tránh né hay bỏ rơi Maedhros. Song ngài đã mệt mỏi, thực sự mệt mỏi với những lời độc thoại, những câu chuyện dở dang, những bài ca xoa dịu không hiệu quả. Bất chấp nỗ lực và cả nước mắt của ngài, chàng Tiên tóc đỏ vẫn không một lần hồi đáp. Anh có thể ngồi cả ngày bên lò sưởi, nhìn chằm chằm vào ngọn lửa như thể nó là thứ duy nhất kết nối anh với thế giới, nhìn mãi tới khi thân củi cuối cùng cháy rụi, than hồng hoá tro tàn, hơi ấm cuối cùng tan biến. Rồi anh sẽ để yên cho Maglor kéo anh dậy, dìu anh đến chiếc giường đơn sơ trong góc phòng, không phản ứng khi ngài kéo chăn, thì thầm lời chúc ngủ ngon trong nước mắt và hôn lên trán anh. Cứ thế, một vòng tuần hoàn trong thinh lặng kể từ khi họ đến Ossiriand.

Thân xác Maedhros ở đây, song linh hồn của anh đã lạc lối trong thế giới tối tăm nào đó, mà tiếng đàn của Maglor không sao chạm tới. Ngài chỉ có thể bất lực nhìn anh chìm đắm trong đau khổ. Đôi mắt một thời tinh tường của Maedhros không còn nhìn thấy ngài, đôi tai một thời thính nhạy của anh không hề nghe tiếng trái tim vỡ nát sát cạnh mình.

Maglor nghĩ sự yên lặng sẽ tốt cho cả hai. Ngài không tài nào suy nghĩ mạch lạc mỗi khi ở bên Maedhros, mọi suy tưởng lẫn cảm xúc đều hỗn loạn, đan quyện vào nhau thành một búi tơ rối rắm. Nếu không sớm dằn lòng lại, bờ vai của ngài khó thể đỡ anh lâu thêm nữa. Mỗi ngày Maglor thức giấc trong không gian đầy ứ nỗi cô độc, sự tủi hờn đặc quánh như màn đêm bất tận. Những lúc như vậy, ngài lại ước có ai đó sẵn lòng chìa tay cho mình. Không cần một bờ vai, chỉ cần một cánh tay kéo mình dậy mà thôi.

Song rốt cuộc Maglor chỉ có thể tự nắm lấy bàn tay mình.

“Ca sĩ à, anh đang đạp lên mớ thảo dược hiếm hoi của tôi đấy. Cứ tưởng triền dốc này không ai lai vãng, giờ thì khổ tôi rồi.”

Giọng trách móc vẳng tới từ lùm việt quất tối hù sau lưng ngài. Maglor giật thót, vội nhảy tránh sang một bên. Quả thực nãy giờ ngài giẫm lên một vạt cây lá tròn nhỏ, cứ ngỡ là cỏ dại. Lùm việt quất rung lên rồi loạt soạt tách ra. Tim ngài đập lỗi một nhịp khi kẻ vừa lên tiếng bước đến, vừa đi vừa gỡ hoa cỏ bám trên áo choàng.

“Thầy lang?” Maglor sửng sốt. Dẫu biết hắn không phải thầy lang lừa đảo, song ngài vẫn lỡ miệng. Có lẽ vì tình huống quá bất ngờ, biệt danh ấy tự động bật ra. Ngài không bao giờ nghĩ sẽ còn gặp lại hắn, huống gì sự có mặt của hắn lúc này như một sự trùng hợp. Hắn luôn xuất hiện khi ngài tuyệt vọng nhất. _Chỉ là ngẫu nhiên thôi. Chỉ là một cuộc gặp gỡ tình cờ._ ngài thầm nhủ. Chắc chắn đây không phải một giấc mơ, bởi những nhát chém từ gió lạnh vẫn đang buốt vào tận xương tuỷ.

“Là anh…? Vị Tiên Noldor sống sót sau trận chiến.” Gã Sindar dừng khựng, ngẩn người nhìn Maglor. Vẫn là mái tóc nâu vàng rối tinh rối mù và cặp đồng tử lục sẫm đến gần như xám. Vẫn là áo chùng y sư sờn rách, phai màu, dính đầy vệt đất. Vẫn là túi thảo dược cũ kĩ đeo sát người và con dao cùn dùng phát cây mở đường. Hắn chớp mắt vài lần, lùa tay qua mớ tóc xoăn, rồi nhanh chóng lấy lại vẻ bình thản thường nhật: “Vậy là thuốc của tôi đã phát huy tác dụng, nhìn anh khoẻ mạnh thế này là tốt. Đầu gối anh không bị di chứng nào chứ?”

“Thỉnh thoảng hơi nhức nếu trời lạnh, nhưng chỉ vậy thôi.” Maglor đáp. Thật tốt khi lại được trò chuyện với ai đó, về những chủ đề không liên quan đến gia tộc, chiến tranh, mất mát và thù hận. ” Tôi không ngờ sẽ gặp lại anh, thầy lang. Hôm đó rời đi gấp quá, tôi chưa kịp cảm ơn anh.”

“Chậc, có gì đâu. Tôi quen bị quên lãng và bị đối xử tàn tệ rồi. Bệnh nhân cảm ơn thì ít mà doạ đánh tôi thì nhiều.” Gã Sindar vờ ca thán, tháo túi thuốc rồi cúi rạp xuống nghiên cứu vạt cây lá tròn nọ, trong khi Maglor tò mò quan sát. “Sao lại như vậy? Ở chỗ tôi, các y sư rất được coi trọng.” Ngài thắc mắc, nhìn tên thầy lang nâng niu từng chiếc lá, từng cụm rễ nhỏ xíu. Lòng ngài dấy lên cảm giác tội lỗi vô ngần, vì đã lỡ đạp lên chúng.

“Tôi đùa đấy. Từ khi lập lời thề y sư, chỉ có hai người doạ đánh tôi thôi. Một kẻ tôi không nhớ vì lí do gì, bởi lâu quá rồi. Kẻ còn lại là chiến binh Noldor đến đón anh, gã u ám có tóc mái che nửa mặt. Chẳng biết hắn thấy Tiên Bóng Tối bao giờ chưa, mà cứ khăng khăng tôi là một trong số chúng. Nhìn hắn còn giống Tiên Bóng Tối hơn tôi.” Gã Sindar làu bàu, giũ bớt đất trên túm cây mới nhổ, trước khi cho vào cái túi cũ kĩ đầy ắp đủ thứ hoa cỏ.

“Thành thật xin lỗi, nó là em trai tôi. Tính nó vốn thế. Nó gây sự với đủ người, khiến tôi gặp không ít rắc rối. Hi vọng nó không làm tổn thương anh.” Maglor vội nói, nhớ lại sự gay gắt lẫn khinh miệt trong giọng Caranthir khi nhắc đến gã Sindar.

“Không sao, chuyện cũ rồi ca sĩ ạ. Xem ra người còn lại cũng là họ hàng gì đó của anh? Chàng Tiên buộc dải dây vàng trên trán, ít ra cậu ta cũng bình tĩnh và hiểu chuyện hơn tên kia.” Gã thầy lang mỉm cười. “Tôi vô cùng thông cảm với những Tiên có đám em bất trị, bởi tôi từng trải qua cảm giác tương tự. Nhất là khi chúng đang tuổi lớn. Lũ Tiên trẻ nghịch phá không biết mệt, và chẳng bao giờ chịu nghĩ trước hậu quả.”

“Phải, đứa còn lại cũng là em tôi. Cai quản một nhà toàn anh em trai quả là ác mộng, nhưng mãi thành quen. Ít ra giờ chúng đã trưởng thành hơn.” Maglor không hiểu sao cũng mỉm cười theo hắn. Mối bận lòng về Maedhros đã lắng xuống tự lúc nào. Ngài thấy thoải mái kì lạ, như thể vài lời trò chuyện đã giúp ngài thả lỏng, tạm quên những ưu phiền ngổn ngang.

Gã Sindar có vẻ chưa muốn rời đi, thành thử Maglor bỏ cây đàn sang một bên để ngồi hẳn xuống vạt cỏ, bên cạnh hắn. Ngài ngửi thấy mùi hăng hăng ngai ngái của cây lá, của những vạt rừng hắn từng đi qua. _Hắn gọi mình là ca sĩ có lẽ vì thấy cây đàn._ Vị Tiên tóc đen nghĩ, cũng không buồn chỉnh lại. Suy cho cùng, ngài vẫn luôn gọi hắn là thầy lang, và ngài có cảm giác tên tuổi hoàn toàn không cần thiết ở triền dốc này – nơi mọi khoảng cách đều bị xoá nhoà.

“Anh là con đầu phải không?” Gã Sindar hỏi, xoắn một lọn tóc quanh ngón trỏ. Ngài để ý hắn hiếm khi có vẻ lơ đãng. Kể cả lúc ngồi nói chuyện phiếm, hắn vẫn giữ vẻ quan tâm chăm chú đặc biệt, như y sư theo dõi từng biến chuyển của bệnh nhân. Hắn khiến ngài có cảm giác câu chuyện của mình được lắng nghe, dẫu nó rời rạc và vô nghĩa thế nào.

“Không, con thứ. Nhưng anh trai tôi không hào hứng lắm với việc lo từng li từng tí cho sáu đứa em.” Maglor không nhịn được, bèn rướn người sang gỡ một cụm ngưu bàng đặc biệt lớn trên tóc hắn. Gã hơi rụt người lại, như thể ngại đụng chạm, song cũng không phản đối.

“Tôi tự hỏi cảm giác có một người anh trai là như thế nào. Phải chi tôi cũng là con thứ, như vậy sẽ có thêm người giúp tôi quản lũ tiểu Tiên. Không cần chăm chút như mẹ, chỉ cần đủ uy quyền để đe doạ chúng.” Gã Sindar khẽ bảo. “Chúng là một lũ Orc đội lốt Tiên phiền toái. Nhưng một khi thiếu đi tiếng cười của chúng, tôi cũng không thiết về nhà nữa.”

Maglor sực nhớ điều ngài luôn muốn hỏi hắn: “Tôi đoán gia đình anh sống gần bìa rừng Neldoreth? Bạn cũ của tôi bảo ở đó có khá nhiều Sindar không muốn bị luật lệ của Thingol kiểm soát. Người nhà không phản đối việc anh lang thang khắp nơi trong những năm tháng đen tối này sao?”

Thầy lang bật ra âm thanh nửa như cười khẽ, nửa như thở dài. Hắn không nhìn thẳng vào ngài nữa, mà hướng mắt về tán rừng đỏ rực dưới ánh tà dương, nơi dòng Gelion vẫn đang hối hả xuôi phương Nam. Họ có thể nghe thấy khúc ngân xa xăm của dải thác ẩn hiện sau màn lá. “Thực ra gia đình tôi _từng_ sống rất gần đây. Ossiriand là quê hương tôi. Dẫu lang bạt đến nơi nào, trái tim tôi vẫn hằng mong mỏi được nghe lại khúc ca của bảy nhánh sông. Từ nhỏ tôi đã ghi nhớ rành rẽ từng cái tên và đặc điểm của chúng. Ascar, Thalos, Legolin, Brilthor, Duilwen, Adurant, và Gelion kì vĩ, thủ lĩnh của những dòng chảy phía Đông. Anh có biết mỗi bờ sông lại có một loài hoa dại đặc trưng không?”

“Vậy ra bài hát hôm đó của anh kể về Ossiriand.” Maglor mỉm cười. “Bảy nhánh sông sáng ngời như pha lê, hoa nước nở trắng tuyền trên ghềnh thác.”

“Bài hát nào?” Gã Sindar ngạc nhiên hỏi lại.

“Lúc anh tưởng tôi chưa tỉnh dậy. Nhưng tôi nghe rõ giai điệu và lời ca, rất ấn tượng.” Maglor kiên nhẫn đáp, nhớ về cách hắn hát bằng cả trái tim. Chính giai điệu ấy đã kéo ngài khỏi đại dương tối tăm vây bọc mình. Ngài vẫn chưa tin mình đã đặt chân đến Ossiriand, vùng đất nguyên sơ, tươi đẹp tưởng như chỉ tồn tại trong khúc ca nọ.

“Thật không phải, đã để anh nghe trúng những lời chắp vá linh tinh của tôi. Đó nào phải bài hát, chỉ là một phút ngẫu hứng lúc giã thuốc mà thôi.” Hắn lắc đầu quầy quậy, hai vành tai đỏ ửng lên dưới mái tóc vàng rối. “Ca sĩ à, quên nó đi. Tôi không dám múa rìu qua mắt thợ. Vài Tiên rừng đã tử tế chỉ cho tôi biết giọng tôi khủng khiếp nhường nào. Nó chỉ nên dùng để hối thúc bệnh nhân uống thuốc.”

“Không tệ như anh tưởng đâu. Khi làm một điều gì đó bằng cả trái tim, phép màu sẽ xảy ra. Nghe thử đoạn đầu xem có đúng nhịp không.” Maglor lướt tay dọc theo dây đàn, những nốt ngân trong trẻo làm bầu không yên ắng quanh họ khẽ rung lên. Vì là đàn mới nên ngài dùng chưa quen tay, thỉnh thoảng hơi lạc nhịp, song vẫn đủ đệm cho một bài hát ngắn. Khi ngài cất giọng, gã Sindar trân trối nhìn với vẻ bàng hoàng tột độ – như thể một quả núi sắp đổ xuống chỗ họ ngồi đến nơi.

_Gió Bắc xuôi về phương ấy chăng_  
_Cho ta nhắn gửi chút nhớ mong_  
_Qua dải đồng hoang mùa sương phủ_  
_Lên những đèo cao in bóng trăng_  
_Đêm đông sao ngời trên núi trắng_  
_Chiều xuân lộc trổ, thác trong ngần_  
_Thu ghé mái rừng buông mạng đỏ_  
_Hạ về sông tấu khúc vang ngân_  
_Bảy nhánh trong ngời pha lê rạng_  
_Núi dài soi bóng nước mênh mang_  
_Hoa nước thoắt tan rồi lại nở_  
_Ghềnh xa chiều xuống nắng còn loang_  
_Đôi bờ Gelion mờ khói toả_  
_Đại ngàn lặng mơ thuở huy hoàng_  
…

“Tôi không nhớ chính xác hai câu cuối.” Maglor bỏ tay khỏi dây đàn, nhìn gã Sindar đã gần như đông cứng. “Và có sửa lại vài chữ cho hài hoà. Đừng ngẩn ra thế, tôi nợ anh một mạng. Đây mới chỉ là một phần rất nhỏ của lời cảm ơn.”

“Hai câu cuối…” Tên thầy lang cúi đầu, đáp khẽ đến mức ngài phải căng tai mới nghe được. _“Gió Bắc có về nằm trong lá – Nhìn hướng sao rơi chờ mùa sang.”_

“Gió Bắc có về nằm trong lá…” Vị Tiên tóc đen lẩm nhẩm, gảy thử đoạn nhạc kết thúc. Lòng không chùng xuống, mà bình yên đến lạ. Những bài ca của Tiên tha hương luôn kết lại bằng cung trầm, để lại dư âm u hoài day dứt khôn nguôi. Trong khoảnh khắc, ngài có cảm tưởng mình đã hoá thân vào cơn gió Bắc kia, nằm dưới tán rừng tĩnh lặng không vương chút ưu phiền. _Song “Nhìn hướng sao rơi…”_ Maglor vẫn chưa quên trận mưa sao như lệ trắng sa xuống chiến địa. Ý nghĩ về chúng như làn khói đen len lỏi vào tim ngài, chực dập tắt giây phút nhẹ nhõm hiếm hoi mà gã thầy lang vừa đem lại.

Vị Tiên tóc đen bất giác ngẩng nhìn trời. Tia nắng đỏ cuối cùng đã chìm khuất sau rặng núi, sương mù là là dâng lên, chẳng mấy chốc đã giăng trắng thung lũng sông. Những ngôi sao đầu tiên le lói trên vòm trời tím xanh ảm đạm. Ngài hạ đầu xuống, sợ lại thấy ảo ảnh về những vệt sao rơi. _Muộn đến vậy rồi sao? Còn Maedhros…_ Hình ảnh người anh trai thẫn thờ nhìn lò sưởi nguội lạnh kéo giật Maglor khỏi trạng thái thả lỏng, cảm giác buồn tủi lẫn tội lỗi cũng theo đó quay trở lại. _Ngươi bỏ mặc anh trai trong căn nhà quạnh quẽ ấy, để đi tìm nguồn vui cho riêng mình. Và còn cao hứng hát cho người khác nghe, trong khi ngươi đã hứa sẽ chỉ thật tâm hát cho một người…_

“Anh ổn không? Lời bài hát làm anh khó chịu sao?” Gã Sindar lo lắng hỏi bằng giọng y sư thường hỏi bệnh nhân. Màn đêm nhanh chóng phủ xuống họ, vạn vật chìm trong thứ ánh sáng xám nhờ u uất. Gió lạnh thổi hun hút từ dưới lòng thung, trong khi màn sương trắng ảm đạm đã lẳng lặng trườn đến chân dốc như những bóng ma quá vãng.

“Không sao, chỉ là tôi… lẽ ra tôi không nên nán lại muộn đến vậy. Thành thật xin lỗi, giờ tôi phải về ngay. Có người đang đợi.” Maglor khó nhọc nói. Ngài không thể nhìn vào cặp đồng tử lục sẫm kia, sợ hắn sẽ thấu suốt những ngổn ngang trong mình. Ngài còn chưa kịp hát trọn vẹn khúc ca tặng hắn. _Hẳn hắn sẽ nghĩ mình là một Tiên Noldor thất thường, ngẫu hứng và thiếu tôn trọng người khác._

“Đừng xin lỗi. Để tôi tiễn anh một đoạn. Rừng đêm không an toàn lắm, nhất là với người mới đến.” Gã Sindar xốc lại túi thuốc rồi đứng dậy, phủi bớt cỏ và đất trên áo choàng. “Ngày mai… nếu anh có thời gian đến đây, tôi sẽ đưa anh vài thứ thuốc chườm. Tuy không thể chữa khỏi cái đầu gối, nhưng chúng sẽ giảm đau nhức khi trời lạnh.”

“Xin lỗi đã phiền anh.” Maglor khó nhọc nói, ép mình lờ đi sống mũi cay cay. Có thứ gì đó đang dâng lên trong ngài, quặn thắt, chua chát và buồn thảm, mà ngài cũng không hiểu nguyên do nó xuất hiện. _Chỉ là lời dặn quen thuộc của y sư với bệnh nhân thôi, không cần phải xúc động đến vậy._ Giọng gay gắt vẳng bên tai ngài. _Hay ngươi quá thiếu thốn tình yêu và sự quan tâm đến độ phải cố tìm chúng từ một gã Sindar lang thang?_

“Không có gì. Ngày mai tôi sẽ tranh thủ đến sớm hơn. Khoảng một giờ sau khi mặt trời lên đỉnh, ổn không?” Gã Sindar miệng nói tay làm, vừa hỏi vừa hối hả gạt đi những đám cành lá cản đường. Maglor đi phía sau, ái ngại nhìn bàn tay quấn băng của hắn.

“Một giờ sau khi mặt trời lên đỉnh.” Ngài xác nhận. “Tay anh bị thương, cứ để tôi tự mở đường. Tôi nhớ lối về mà.”

“Không, đây chỉ là dải băng quấn hờ. Chẳng có vết thương nào cả, chí ít là trên da thịt. Một ngày nào đó tôi sẽ kể anh nghe tường tận.” Dẫu khuôn mặt người đối diện khuất sau màn tối, Maglor vẫn biết hắn đang mỉm cười. Kiểu cười các y sư thường dùng để trấn an bệnh nhân, không có biểu cảm rõ ràng.

Sau đó họ không nói gì thêm, chỉ lẳng lặng kẻ trước người sau đi hết dải rừng ken đặc, trở lại lối mòn dẫn tới triền đồi thoải sát bìa rừng. Nhìn từ đây, ngôi nhà anh em họ dựng tạm hệt như một mảng tối thẫm in lên nền trời lấp lánh sao, không có ánh lửa hay ánh nến nào được thắp lên. Hẳn Maedhros vẫn đang ngồi trong bóng tối, tiếc thương vị vua đã mất. _Nó giống hầm mộ của quá khứ hơn là nhà ở._ Ngài hít vào một hơi lạnh buốt, siết chặt cây đàn trong tay. Vòng tuần hoàn buồn bã trong ngôi nhà ấy lại sắp bắt đầu.

“Chậc, tôi quên mất.” Gã Sindar bên cạnh bật thốt, loay hoay tìm gì đó trong túi thuốc. Cuối cùng hắn chìa cho ngài một lọ thuỷ tinh nhỏ xíu, có thể nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay. “Mỗi ngày một nhúm thôi, hoà với nước sạch, cho anh ta uống trước khi ngủ. Hi vọng nó sẽ phát huy tác dụng. Tôi chỉ có thể giúp thần trí anh ta sáng suốt trở lại, chứ không thể hàn gắn một trái tim vỡ nát.”

“Sao…?” Maglor gần như bần thần. “Sao anh biết?”

“Tin tức truyền đi giữa các Sindar và Nandor nhanh hơn anh tưởng đấy, ca sĩ ạ. Dân ở đây khá tò mò với những Tiên mới đến. “Người đối diện bật cười. “Dĩ nhiên khi nghe tình trạng của anh trai ngài, một y sư chắc chắn không thể khoanh tay đứng nhìn, vả lại…”

Lùm cây bụi tối hù khẽ lào xào khi hắn len qua. Chẳng mấy chốc, tên thầy lang biến mất sau màn tối, chỉ còn nghe tiếng hắn vẳng lại: “Vả lại tôi muốn nhìn thấy ca sĩ cười nhiều hơn, thay vì khuôn mặt nặng nề u ám hôm nay. Cứ coi đó là lời cảm ơn vì bài hát. Hẹn gặp lại.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Đôi điều về bài hát của Úvain. Vì sao lại là “Gió Bắc”? Vì lãnh địa của Maglor trước kia, Đèo Maglor nằm về phía Bắc so với Ossiriand của Úvain. Hình ảnh “lá” dĩ nhiên gợi nhắc đến đại ngàn và Tiên rừng. Từ bài này có thể đoán rằng tên thầy lang đã stalk người ta từ khi người ta còn trấn giữ Đèo Maglor =))


	4. "Cha"

“Biết ngay cha lại ở đây, Kano.”

Maglor dừng bút, mỉm cười với cậu Bán Tiên vừa ngồi xuống phía bàn đối diện. Hẳn cậu đã đi thẳng từ phòng họp của hội đồng cố vấn đến thư viện. Kí ức về tiểu Tiên bé nhỏ quá sâu đậm trong tâm trí ngài, thành thử ngài vẫn chưa quen với vị sứ giả nghiêm trang, đĩnh đạc trong bộ áo choàng thêu biểu tượng sao trắng. Niềm nuối tiếc mơ hồ thoáng qua Maglor – cảm giác thường thấy của những người cha không muốn con cái mình trưởng thành quá nhanh. Ngài không thể lấy lại những năm tháng mình đánh mất khi trốn chạy khỏi đồng tộc, những năm tháng lẽ ra ngài phải ở bên cạnh Elrond. Thành thử chỉ có thể nỗ lực chuộc lại sai lầm, khi mọi chuyện còn chưa quá muộn.

Elrond đặt ba cuộn công văn gắn dấu niêm phong xuống, bên cạnh những xấp thư tịch ố màu hoen mực, những cuốn sách dày cộp chất đầy một góc bàn, và những mẩu giấy chi chít nét chữ cong queo, cứng đờ. Mỗi ngày Maglor vừa đọc ghi chép của sử gia về vùng đất phía Nam, về những sự kiện xảy ra suốt quãng thời gian ngài mất ý thức; vừa tranh thủ luyện chữ, hệt như một tiểu Tiên kiên trì tập viết từng nét, cố lờ đi cơn đau nhói buốt từ khớp ngón. Vết bỏng do viên Silmaril thiêu đốt khiến da tay co rút lại, đỏ hồng, nhăn nhúm, mọi đường chỉ tay gần như bị xoá sạch. Rất khó để kiểm soát bàn tay gần như tàn phế, thành thử đến giờ nét chữ của ngài vẫn chẳng có tiến triển gì đáng kể.

“Cha đang làm rất tốt. Nét không còn lệch như trước nữa, dễ đọc hơn nhiều.” Elrond nhoẻn cười, sau khi xem thử vài trang luyện chữ. Đoạn cậu đặt chúng sang một bên, rồi rướn người qua ủ lấy bàn tay cầm bút của ngài, xoa nhẹ lên những ngón biến dạng. “Không cần phải vội. Tay cha ổn không? Nếu khớp còn đau, nên dừng lại. Con không muốn cha quá sức.”

“Ta đã nghỉ ngơi quá lâu rồi. Cũng đến lúc nên làm việc gì đó có ích.” Maglor nói, tận hưởng hơi ấm thân thiết từ bàn tay đứa con trai. Ngài hi vọng cuộc trò chuyện không làm phiền vị học giả bậc thầy trong góc thư viện. Pengolodh là sử gia kiêm thủ thư ở Lindon, có khả năng vùi đầu trong giấy mực ngày này qua tháng khác. Song thỉnh thoảng ông cũng trao đổi với Maglor vài thông tin liên quan đến Kỉ Đệ Nhất, đặc biệt là giai đoạn Fëanor đặt chân đến Trung Địa. Vị Tiên này có cách nói chuyện vô cùng trung lập, không thiên lệch dòng tộc hay vương quốc, và rõ ràng ông thừa biết thân phận thực sự của Maglor. Ngài cũng không lấy làm khó chịu. Suy cho cùng, có lẽ tất thảy những Tiên thân cận với Đức vua tối cao đều biết vương quốc Lindon đang cưu mang đối tượng nào, và cần chú ý đến hắn ra sao.

“Ta không thể cầm kiếm hay chơi đàn được nữa. Cũng không phải học giả giỏi giang gì cho cam, song ta nghĩ có thể giúp con bằng những kinh nghiệm thực chiến của mình.” Maglor nói tiếp, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xám lạnh của người đối diện. Thực ra việc không thể cầm kiếm khiến ngài nhẹ nhõm hơn bao giờ hết. “Nếu con không phiền lòng với lời cố vấn từ một lão Tiên già lẩm cẩm.”

“Không, đó là vinh hạnh của con, Kano à. Trước kia khi cha bỏ đi, con vẫn hối hận vì lúc nhỏ đã không học hỏi từ cha nhiều hơn.” Elrond khẽ bảo. “Nhưng giữ gìn sức khoẻ vẫn là trên hết. Cha chỉ mới bình phục thôi, đừng cố ép mình.”

“Cả con cũng không nên quá sức. Ta biết trách nhiệm của một sứ giả kiêm y sư không dễ dàng chút nào.” Maglor buông cây bút lông, bắt đầu thu dọn bình mực cùng những mảnh giấy da vương vãi. Cậu Bán Tiên cũng thu tay về. “Ta nghĩ đã đến lúc trở về. Hoặc nếu con thích, chúng ta có thể làm một quãng đi dạo ngắn. Cả ngày quanh quẩn trong cung điện cũng hơi ngột ngạt.”

“Cha có muốn thăm vườn thảo dược không? Tuy không lộng lẫy như bốn khu vườn quanh cung điện, song nó khá rộng, lại rất yên tĩnh vào ban đêm. Con cũng muốn ghé phòng lấy vài thứ.”

“Vậy cứ đi trước, ta sẽ đợi con ở hành lang gần y viện.” Maglor cười bảo, quá biết con trai mình muốn trút bỏ vành miện nặng trĩu và hai lớp áo choàng nhung dài chấm đất. Ngài để ý Elrond thoải mái hơn khi khoác bộ áo chùng y sư giản dị, trang sức duy nhất là ghim cài áo bạc hình sao. Thỉnh thoảng Maglor vẫn tự hỏi sao hai Tiên xa lạ lại có thể trùng lặp nhiều điểm đến vậy. Ngài vẫn chưa quên vạt áo sờn rách, phai màu của Úvain, cũng như cách anh từ chối viên hồng ngọc ngài đưa. Viên hồng ngọc tạo hình sao bảy cánh vô cùng tinh xảo, do chính Fëanor tạo tác và trao cho bảy người con.

“Tôi không cần đến báu vật làm tin để nhớ về ai đó, ca sĩ ạ. Có thể anh sẽ sớm lãng quên, nhưng khu rừng luôn nhớ. Những gì đã xảy ra ghi khắc trong cây, đất và nước. Chỉ cần bước dưới tán rừng, hoặc bên bờ sông, kí ức trong tôi sẽ lập tức được khơi dậy. Rằng anh đã ngồi bên tôi như thế nào, gương mặt anh phản chiếu dưới tầng nước ra sao, cách giọng anh vẳng qua vòm lá, hay ánh sao lấp lánh trong mắt anh.” Tên thầy lang nói, những ngón tay thô ráp của hắn khép quanh tay ngài. “Cứ giữ lấy nó. Chẳng phải anh từng kể đây là kỉ vật của cha anh sao?”

“Đây không phải báu vật làm tin. Cũng không ép anh phải đeo nó trên người năm này sang năm khác.” Maglor nói, nghe giọng mình hơi gay gắt. Tiếng tù và của Maedhros vẳng đến, thúc giục binh sĩ lên ngựa. Ngọn chiến kì đỏ cũng đã phất lên, như đốm lửa vừa bừng cháy giữa đại ngàn xanh thẳm. Đức Vua Dior Eluchíl từ chối trao trả viên Silmaril ngài ta nắm giữ, và Maedhros quyết định phải giành lại bằng mọi giá.

Ngài không còn thời gian để giải thích cho tên thầy lang hiểu những cảm xúc rối rắm trong mình, hay những linh cảm tăm tối về con đường phía trước. Hắn thậm chí không biết đội quân của ngài hướng đến Doriath, và chắc chắn sẽ có đổ máu giữa hai dòng tộc. “Chỉ là… tôi _muốn_ trao nó cho anh. Tôi chỉ cần anh nhận nó mà thôi.”

“Nếu anh đã quyết vậy…” Gã Sindar mím môi ra chiều khó xử. “Cứ coi như tôi giữ hộ anh. Sau khi xong việc, nhớ quay về Ossiriand nhận lại, hứa với tôi đi.”

Cổ họng nghẹn đắng, Maglor đã không thể thốt ra câu “Tôi hứa.”

Cặp đồng tử lục sẫm xoáy vào ngài, cảm xúc nơi đáy mắt chỉ có một. Lần đầu tiên và cũng là lần cuối cùng Maglor thấy biểu cảm đó ở hắn. Đau đớn tột cùng.

“Yên tâm.” Tên thầy lang nhẹ giọng, nắm lấy viên hồng ngọc, chặt đến mức gân tay gồ lên. “Nếu anh không thể quay về đây nhận, tôi nhất định sẽ tìm bằng được anh để trả lại. Tôi hứa.”   
.  
.  
.  
Maglor đang dần quen với những lời xì xào bàn tán sau lưng, mỗi khi ngài đi ngang nhóm Tiên nào đó. Nếu là ba tháng trước, hẳn ngài đã co người lại, giấu mặt dưới mũ trùm, vô vọng chạy trốn khỏi bóng ma kí ức. Song lúc bấy giờ ngài để mặc những tin đồn ấy đuổi theo mình, cả mũ trùm cũng hất ra, không buồn che đi khuôn mặt bị rạch nát, những đường sẹo đỏ hồng và mái tóc đen lỉa chỉa xác xơ.

Đúng như Elrond nói, không cư dân Lindon nào nhận ra người con trai thứ của Fëanor đang sống giữa họ – với điều kiện Đức vua tối cao và hội đồng cố vấn không tiết lộ danh tính ngài. Trong mắt cư dân, vị Tiên mà sứ giả cưu mang là một kẻ vô danh thảm hại, lại gần như câm điếc, cả ngày náu mình trong thư viện. Không giọng ca làm say đắm lòng người, không ngón đàn du dương sầu não, không thanh trường kiếm khảm hồng ngọc rực rỡ, không mái tóc đen mượt dài quá thắt lưng cùng khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ kế thừa từ Fëanor.

Vào khoảnh khắc Maedhros biến mất sau màn lửa, ngài đã cắt đứt mối dây liên kết với con người trước kia của mình, với dòng máu mang lời nguyền của gia tộc Fëanor. _Và lũ Orc dưới lòng núi “giúp” ta huỷ hoại nốt phần ngoại hình. Chẳng biết là tai ương hay may mắn_. Maglor mỉa mai nghĩ.

Ngài từng trải qua quãng thời gian không biết mình là ai, tồn tại vì lẽ gì, sau khi cự tuyệt thân phận “con trai thứ của Fëanor”. Song quãng thời gian ấy đã chấm dứt. Lúc bấy giờ, Maglor cố gắng tự tạo cho mình một thân phận mới, tránh xa những cái tên cổ xưa, những lời thề nghiệt ngã và những trận chiến vô nghĩa. Người ngoài có thể gọi ngài bằng bất cứ biệt danh nào họ cảm thấy phù hợp, trong đó “Kẻ Vô Danh” vẫn chiếm nhiều nhất. Ngài nghĩ thế vẫn tốt hơn “Kẻ Tàn Sát Đồng Tộc” gấp trăm lần.

Tên gọi hay chức danh cũng giống như một tấm áo phù phiếm, chỉ có điều thỉnh thoảng người ta phải trả giá rất đắt để khoác lên – hoặc cởi bỏ chúng. Maglor đã qua giai đoạn quan tâm mình khoác tấm áo nào trên người. Giờ đây, thứ quan trọng duy nhất với ngài là _vai trò_.

Bên ngoài, ngài có thể sở hữu hàng chục danh xưng khác nhau. Song sâu thẳm trong tim, ngài chỉ đơn giản tự gọi mình là _cha của Elrond._ Mọi việc ngài làm, mọi suy nghĩ, mọi khát khao đều hướng về vai trò ấy. Ngoài ra không còn gì hơn. Maglor đã chứng kiến đủ cảnh núi lở sông bồi, bãi bể hoá nương dâu, các vị vua đến rồi lại đi, liên minh hợp rồi lại tan. Chỉ có mối liên hệ giữa hai trái tim đủ sức chống lại dòng chảy thời gian, bất chấp xứ sở quanh họ đổi dời đến đâu.

Và trên thế giới này, mọi điều cao cả lớn lao đều xuất phát từ những thứ tưởng chừng đơn sơ nhỏ bé, tưởng chừng tầm thường không đáng để mắt. Cha ngài đã sai lầm ngay từ giây phút phủ nhận chúng, cả đời chỉ theo đuổi những chiến công vĩ đại và những tạo vật hoàn mỹ.

Maglor tựa người vào dải lan can gần cửa y viện. Đối diện chỗ ngài là cầu thang dẫn xuống vườn thảo dược. Gió đêm se se lạnh khẽ lay động những chùm đèn pha lê treo dọc hành lang. Lẫn trong tiếng sóng rì rào xa xăm, Maglor nghe thấy thanh âm vô cùng quen thuộc. Vang ngân, trong trẻo và man mác buồn, song tổng thể vẫn còn vấp váp nhiều. Ngài xoay người nhìn sang ngọn tháp Bắc. Trên ban công hẹp gần đỉnh tháp có một Tiên đang dạy con trai mình chơi đàn hạc, loại cỡ nhỏ mười chín dây, vừa tay với các Tiên trẻ mới bắt đầu tập. Maglor biết cả hai cha con – họ từng đến chỗ Elrond lấy thuốc vài lần.

Dòng kí ức nhẹ nhàng chảy vào tâm trí, theo tiếng đàn trong veo non nớt cùng tiếng người cha nọ dịu dàng khích lệ. _Ngày xưa, trên ngọn tháp cẩm thạch ở Sirion, có hai tiểu Tiên bé nhỏ nằng nặc đòi cha chúng dạy đàn hạc – còn là loại cỡ lớn bốn mươi bảy dây. Thành thử dẫu nhón chân hết cỡ, chúng vẫn không chạm được tới giữa khung đàn…_

“Xin lỗi đã để cha phải đợi… Kano?”

Maglor quay lại. Quả nhiên con trai ngài đã thay bộ áo chùng nâu giản dị của các y sư, tay ôm một bọc vải dầu khá lớn, cùng chiếc giỏ đan bằng cói quen thuộc – hẳn Elrond không muốn bỏ lỡ cơ hội thu hoạch thảo dược. Cậu nghiêng đầu, lắng tai nghe một lúc, rồi lẳng lặng hỏi: ” Kano, cha nhớ tiếng đàn sao?”

Vị Tiên tóc đen liếc nhanh về phía tháp Bắc. Ngài biết không thể che giấu bất cứ điều gì khỏi cặp đồng tử xám kia. Cảm giác nuối tiếc vốn đã cuộn trào trong ngài kể từ lúc tiếng đàn vẳng đến. Những khớp tay biến dạng khẽ nhói lên, nửa đau rát nửa ngứa ngáy vô cùng khó chịu. Ngài nhìn thẳng vào mắt Elrond, nhẹ gật đầu: “Đó là… phần duy nhất của cuộc đời trước mà ta vẫn còn tưởng tiếc.”

“Con hiểu. Con xin lỗi, vì không thể chữa lành những ngón tay cha.” Cậu Bán Tiên đến đứng cạnh ngài, nhìn mông lung vào màn tối phía xa. Người cha trên ban công hẹp có vẻ đã hơi mất kiên nhẫn, vì họ nghe giọng anh vói lên: “Heledir(*), sương bắt đầu xuống rồi đấy. Nếu con không thể chơi đoạn này suôn sẻ một lần, chắc chúng ta phải thức xuyên đêm ngoài này mất thôi. Con có muốn chết cóng không?”

Tim Maglor se lại. Năm xưa khi dạy đàn hạc cho con trai, ngài không vất vả đến vậy. Elrond học hỏi rất nhanh, và ngài từng muốn hướng con trai theo con đường học giả hoặc nhạc sĩ, nhằm giữ nó cách xa với lưỡi kiếm và chiến địa. Song tới một ngày, nó đột ngột khăng khăng sẽ trở thành y sư, mặc cho ngài cố khuyên giải. Khoảng cách giữa ngài và Elrond bắt đầu nới rộng kể từ lúc đó. Ngài không thể kể cho nó nghe về vị y sư thuở xưa, cũng không thể bộc bạch nỗi đau đớn thường trực trong trái tim mình, mỗi khi nghĩ về lời thề mà các y sư phải lập trước khi hành nghề. Mỗi khi nghĩ về cách họ liều mạng cứu thương binh trên chiến trường mờ mịt khói lửa. Mỗi khi nghĩ về anh.

“Giá như con đến sớm hơn. Giá như con tìm ra cha trước lũ Orc. Kano, con xin lỗi.” Elrond cắn môi, lặp lại lời xin lỗi. Nhìn con trai tự trách bản thân như vậy, lòng Maglor đau đớn gấp trăm lần việc không thể chơi đàn trở lại.

“Không sao. Nếu đây là cái giá phải trả để có thể ở bên con lần nữa, thì có sá gì.” Maglor nói, đặt tay lên vai Elrond. Ánh đèn hắt xuống làm nổi rõ những ngón tay méo mó, sần sùi, cong queo như rễ cây. “Nếu còn thương cha thì đừng tự dày vò bản thân nữa.”

Cậu Tiên trẻ Heledir phía đối diện đang nỗ lực dạo lại khúc mở đầu. “Cậu ta càng vội vàng, càng sai nhiều. Chưa gì đã lạc vài nốt.” Elrond bình luận, trong nỗ lực thay đổi chủ đề. “Lát nữa cha nhớ nhắc con hái thêm bạc hà. Con e ngày mai sẽ có hai Tiên cần thuốc chườm vì dầm sương xuyên đêm.”

“Có lẽ không đến nỗi bi đát như vậy.” Maglor bật cười trước cái giọng u ám nghiêm trọng cùng cặp mày nhíu chặt của Elrond. “Người cha nào cũng thường hăm doạ đủ kiểu, rồi lại mềm lòng ngay sau đó. Ta cá với con khi chúng ta quay về, họ đã rút cả vào phòng.” _Ngay cả Fëanor, thường được nhắc đến trong các tích truyện như một Tiên chúa kiêu ngạo, tàn nhẫn, nóng nảy và hung bạo, cũng có lúc là một người cha._ Ngài vương vất nghĩ, cố không để lời trăn trối đầy thù hận của Fëanor len vào tâm tưởng.

“Chúng ta đi thôi cha.” Elrond nói. Maglor đề nghị để ngài ôm giúp cậu bọc vải dầu kia, vì trông nó khá nặng. Song cậu Bán Tiên khăng khăng mình có thể mang được. Sau một hồi, ngài đành nhượng bộ đứa con trai cứng đầu. Hai người cùng bước xuống dải cầu thang xoáy ốc dài, được thắp sáng bằng hàng chục ngọn đuốc lớn gắn dọc tay vịn. Tiếng đàn hạc kia vẫn tiếp tục đuổi theo họ, song chẳng mấy chốc nó chỉ còn là những quãng ngân mơ hồ xa xăm.

Mơ hồ như mảnh hoài niệm của Maglor về cha mình, thuở họ chưa bị trục xuất khỏi Tirion. Khi Đức vua Finwë ông nội ngài còn sống, khi xung đột giữa Fëanor và người em cùng cha khác mẹ Fingolfin chưa quá gay gắt. Vì xảy ra quá lâu, thành thử ngài chỉ còn nhớ đại khái. Chi tiết rõ ràng nhất là hơi ấm từ bàn tay Fëanor hôm ấy.

***

“Anh biết không ca sĩ, nếu có thứ gì mạnh mẽ hơn cả thù hận, thì đó là mối liên kết trong huyết mạch.” Tên thầy lang nói, trong lúc săm soi một bụi cỏ thi gần bờ sông. “Tôi thấy anh có vẻ không hoà hợp với cha mình, căn cứ vào cách anh kể về ông ấy. Tốt xấu thế nào ông ấy cũng là cha anh, không cần phải thù hằn đến vậy. Tôi từng gặp khá nhiều Tiên ngoài lạnh trong nóng không biết cách bày tỏ tình cảm – dù rất muốn. Và tôi có cảm giác cha anh cũng gần giống thế.”

_Mọi chuyện phức tạp hơn anh tưởng nhiều_. Maglor thầm nghĩ. Song tốt nhất không nên để hắn biết cha ngài là ai. Không thể dùng những quy chuẩn thông thường để đánh giá Fëanor. Thuở nhỏ, ngài vô cùng sợ hãi những lời quát tháo từ cha, hầu như lúc nào cũng trong tình trạng căng thẳng tột độ nếu giáp mặt Fëanor, lo người sẽ phát hiện con đường ngài chọn. Maglor không sao hiểu nổi Fëanor nghĩ gì, và thường xuyên thấp thỏm không yên bởi tính khí thất thường của ông. Ngoại trừ Curufin, sáu đứa con trai đều không dám đến gần Fëanor hoặc làm ông phật ý.

Mọi tiểu Tiên đều biết, nếu đưa tay quá gần ngọn lửa thì sẽ bị bỏng.

“Chẳng lẽ suốt từng ấy năm, hai người chưa từng ngồi lại trò chuyện?” Gã Sindar lùa tay qua mớ tóc nâu vàng rối, chỉnh lại mớ lá gài sắp rơi ra. “Chưa từng có khoảnh khắc nào khiến anh nghĩ khác về cha mình?”

“Có một lần. Lần đầu tiên và cũng là lần cuối cùng.” Maglor nói, lơ đãng rà tay dọc thân đàn mới, vẫn chưa hoàn toàn quen với nó. Cây đàn hạc cũ mà Fëanor tặng nhân lễ trưởng thành – cây đàn hạc Maglor trân quý hơn bất kì báu vật nào đã thất lạc khi ngài rút quân khỏi Đèo Maglor.

Maglor lén cha chơi đàn từ năm lên bảy, âm nhạc là tất cả cuộc sống của ngài thuở ấy. Ngài vẫn nhớ rõ cảm giác lần đầu được đặt tay lên cần đàn, được dệt nên những giai điệu trong trẻo, ngọt ngào từ những sợi dây tưởng chừng mong manh vô tri. Thuận theo ý cha, Maglor bắt buộc phải rèn luyện để trở thành chiến binh, thay vì ca sĩ. Song ngài khó thể toàn tâm toàn ý say mê bài ca chát chúa của những thanh sắt lạnh lẽo, nên mới đầu thường xuyên trốn tập, lẩn vào góc vườn vắng vẻ và mày mò đánh từng nốt trên cây đàn ai đó bỏ quên trong kho. Maedhros khuyên ngài nên hoàn thành buổi luyện kiếm rồi muốn làm gì tuỳ ý, song Maglor thuở đó vô cùng cứng đầu. Ngài cảm thấy mình có thể sống hạnh phúc chỉ với một cây đàn hạc và những bài ca. Anh trai ngài đành nhượng bộ, còn chỉ cho ngài những chỗ trốn khác nhau để cha không phát hiện.

Tuy nhiên, không có điều gì qua mắt được Fëanor. Dẫu Maglor có cảm tưởng ông chưa từng bước chân khỏi thư phòng và xưởng rèn.

Đó là ngày Maglor chơi được toàn vẹn một khúc nhạc, dù vẫn còn chút vấp váp. Đắm chìm trong giai điệu ngọt ngào của bài ca cổ, ngài cứ ngỡ người vừa bước đến đứng cạnh mình là Maedhros như mọi khi. Cho tới lúc người đó thụp xuống, vạt áo choàng đỏ thẫm trải ra thảm cỏ và mái tóc đen dài buông xoã phủ lên vai ngài. Maglor giật thót, bèn len lén nhìn lên, thấy viên hồng ngọc lấp lánh trên vành miện bạc. Viên hồng ngọc tạo hình sao bảy cánh.

Tiểu Tiên năm ấy gần như chết điếng, hơi thở lập tức tắc nghẽn trong cổ họng. Ngài vẫn nhớ như in cảm giác khi nỗi sợ hãi điên cuồng réo gào bên tai, còn cơn run rẩy không ngừng tấn công cơ thể. Mắt ngài không thấy gì ngoài khuôn mặt bình thản kì lạ của Fëanor. Ngài cứ ngỡ khi ngước lên, đối diện với mình phải là một khuôn mặt giận dữ tột cùng.

“Đứa trẻ này. Con sợ ta đến vậy sao, Kanafinwë?” Fëanor lên tiếng, phá vỡ bầu không khí ngột ngạt, song không khiến nỗi hoảng loạn trong ngài phai đi chút nào.

Maglor căng mình, chờ đợi một trận quát tháo hoặc tệ hơn là vài cái tát vì đã trốn tập. Sau này hồi tưởng lại, ngài vẫn không tìm ra nguyên cớ nào khiến mình ngộ nhận rằng Fëanor căm ghét các nhạc công. Có lẽ vì thuở nhỏ ngài ít gần gũi với cha, một phần cũng do người bận trăm công ngàn việc. Mọi ấn tượng về Fëanor đều là quan sát từ xa hoặc nghe các Tiên khác thêu dệt, đồn đoán. Ngay cả tiếng “cha” gọi ra cũng thấy ngường ngượng không quen, và suốt bảy năm Maglor chưa bao giờ được nhìn rõ khuôn mặt ông.

Khi Fëanor nhẹ nhàng gỡ những ngón tay nhỏ bé run rẩy khỏi cây đàn, Maglor đã nghĩ mọi chuyện thực sự chấm dứt. Cha sẽ tịch thu nguồn hạnh phúc duy nhất của ngài, bắt ngài trở lại với sân tập, với những thanh kiếm gỗ lõi chì nặng trịch, với mùi kim loại lạnh lẽo phủ trùm lên vạn vật. Ngài cúi gằm, sẵn sàng cho lời phán quyết và hình phạt từ cha.

Song trái với tưởng tượng của Maglor, Fëanor ngồi hẳn xuống bãi cỏ và bắt đầu chơi lại khúc nhạc ban nãy. Mười ngón tay dài uyển chuyển, thuần thục như một nhạc công kì cựu. Tiếng đàn ngân lên dịu dàng, trong trẻo, khác hẳn những nốt rời rạc, lúng túng của ngài. Maglor ngẩn người, không tin vào mắt mình. Ngài thiết tưởng những gì đang diễn ra chỉ là một giấc mộng. Mãi tới khi Fëanor buông nốt cuối cùng, ngài mới giật thót như vừa tỉnh khỏi cơn mê dài.

“Con có năng khiếu đấy. Tuy tổng thể còn sai nhiều.” Cặp đồng tử xanh thẳm xoáy vào Maglor. “Nhưng vẫn khá ấn tượng – so với một tiểu Tiên mới bảy tuổi mày mò tự học.”

“C-con… con cảm ơn cha…” Tiểu Tiên năm ấy vất vả đáp lời. Mẹ ngài dạy khi có ai khen ngợi, phải lập tức cảm ơn họ. Song nỗi lo bị Fëanor phạt đã lấn át cả niềm vui được khen trong ngài.

“Lại đây.” Fëanor đặt cây đàn sang một bên rồi vẫy tay với ngài. Maglor lần chần một lúc rồi cũng e dè tiến đến. Fëanor vuốt tóc ngài bằng bàn tay rắn rỏi, chi chít sẹo bỏng của mình. Hơi ấm toả từ bàn tay ấy vô cùng dễ chịu, và nhịp tim của Maglor dần trở lại bình thường, hít thở cũng dễ dàng hơn.

Lửa có thể làm người ta bỏng, song cũng có thể sưởi ấm họ.

“Kanafinwë, con trai ta.” Fëanor lặng lẽ nói. “Không cần phải giấu đi niềm say mê của mình. Thế giới này tươi đẹp nhờ có những bài ca. Ngay cả những chiến binh dũng mãnh nhất, những học giả tài giỏi nhất cũng không thể sống thiếu chúng. Cứ tiếp tục đi, cất cao tiếng hát của con, ngân vang tiếng đàn của con, lan toả những giai điệu đẹp đẽ khắp Arda này. Ta sẽ không trách phạt.”

“Thật ạ?” Maglor buột miệng, quên cả nỗi sợ áp đảo mình nãy giờ. “Con được phép… trở thành một nhạc sĩ?”

“Với điều kiện con vẫn phải hoàn thành những buổi tập kiếm.” Fëanor nhếch miệng, có lẽ đó là nụ cười hiếm hoi của ông. “Nhạc sĩ cũng nên học cách tự bảo vệ mình, đúng không? Giờ ta nghĩ con nên có một cây đàn mới vừa tay hơn, và một người thầy tận tâm chỉ dạy. Con sẽ tiến bộ nhanh thôi.”

Maglor chưa từng kể cho bất kì ai, dẫu là anh em trong nhà hay người bạn thân Daeron, rằng người thầy đầu tiên dạy ngài chơi đàn hạc là cha.

Rằng trước khi Fëanor trở thành vị Tiên chúa thất thường kiêu ngạo, dấy lên cuộc nổi loạn chống lại ý nguyện của Valar, nhuốm đỏ bến cảng Aqualondë bằng máu đồng tộc, lập nên lời thề tàn bạo dưới bầu trời đỏ lửa, đẩy bảy đứa con vào lời nguyền vĩnh cửu, sẵn sàng hi sinh cả tính mạng lẫn danh dự – của bản thân và của hàng ngàn hàng vạn Tiên Noldor khác…

…từng có lúc ông là một người cha dịu dàng, tận tâm và ấm áp.  
.  
.  
.  
Sau vài giờ tản bộ giữa bầu không yên ả thoảng hương thảo dược, hai cha con cùng ngồi xuống bãi cỏ sát lối đi, nơi được bao quanh bằng những hàng giậu nhỏ xén tỉa gọn gàng, ngăn cách nó với các mảnh vườn thảo dược khác. Ánh sao nhẹ buông, dát bạc lên những phiến lá dài chớm vương sương đêm, lên những cụm hoa dại li ti thơm ngát. Elrond giới thiệu đây là nơi các y sư thường ngồi lại nghỉ ngơi trò chuyện, sau một ngày dài tất bật. Giữa bãi cỏ từng có một vọng lâu gỗ, song trận bão cách đây vài năm đã khiến mái vòm hư hại nặng nề, và họ quyết định dỡ bỏ nó.

“Sao họ không sửa lại vọng lâu? Nhiều Tiên thợ mộc lành nghề có thể làm việc đó trong vài ngày, bất kể mưa gió tàn phá thế nào.” Maglor thắc mắc. Ngài mang máng nhớ trận bão mà Elrond nhắc tới. Tựa như một giấc mơ xa xôi diệu vợi, chỉ còn sót lại vài hình ảnh nhạt nhoà trong tâm trí. Cách cuồng phong gào rít qua rặng linh sam dưới chân núi, cách ngôi nhà đơn sơ rung lên từng chập như thể không còn chống chỏi được bao lâu, cách đại dương dậy sóng ầm ào phía xa, mặt nước trắng xoá hoà làm một với trận mưa cuồng dại quét qua bờ biển. Cách vị y sư ân cần choàng thêm áo cho ngài, rồi vòng tay ôm chặt lấy ngài từ phía sau, thì thầm rằng trận bão nào rồi cũng sẽ qua…

“Ai, do y sư trưởng bảo rằng các vì sao lộng lẫy hơn khi ta ngắm chúng từ một không gian thoáng đãng, thay vì vọng lâu chật hẹp. Mọi người đều đồng tình với ngài ấy.” Elrond giải thích, thoáng ngẩng lên vòm trời sao trải ngút phía trên họ.

Không cần nhìn theo cậu, Maglor cũng biết cậu đang hướng mắt về quầng sáng quen thuộc mà Tiên tộc yêu mến. Con thuyền của Eärendil với viên Silmaril toả rạng trên bầu trời hằng đêm. Con thuyền của cha ruột cậu. _Ngài ta có đang nhìn xuống con trai mình không? Ngài ta có từng tưởng tiếc những năm tháng mình bỏ lỡ không thể ở bên con trai, hay có từng đau buồn – dù chỉ thoáng qua, về cái giá phải trả cho chiến thắng là gia đình?_

“Chúng ta còn khoảng một giờ nữa, trước khi trời chuyển lạnh và sương giá xuống nhiều hơn, dễ gây đau nhức cho những vết thương cũ. Đủ thời gian để con cho cha xem vật này.” Cậu Bán Tiên hạ đầu xuống, đặt chiếc giỏ cói đầy ắp thảo dược sang một bên, trong khi con thuyền của Eärendil vẫn tiếp tục hành trình ngang qua vòm trời khuya quạnh quẽ. _Ngài ta có cảm thấy lạnh lẽo không?_ Maglor lơ đãng nghĩ. _Vinh quang. Cao quý. Rực sáng. Xa vời. Giá lạnh. Và đơn độc. Đó là những gì ta cảm nhận được mỗi khi nhìn lên ánh sáng của viên Silmaril gắn nơi mũi tàu…._

Cậu Bán Tiên còn đang mải loay hoay tháo sợi dây gân buộc quanh tấm vải dầu, không hay biết những suy nghĩ của cha nuôi về cha ruột mình. Maglor muốn giúp cậu, song ngài không chắc bàn tay tàn tật của mình có thể tháo những gút thắt quá chặt kia.

Rốt cuộc sợi dây cũng bung ra, và Maglor gần như nín thở khi Elrond cẩn trọng gỡ lớp vải dầu, để lộ thứ cậu ôm không rời tay suốt buổi đi dạo.

Không gian nhờ tối quanh họ chợt bừng toả thứ ánh sáng bàng bạc dịu dàng. Elrond nhẹ nhàng lướt tay, chơi thử một đoạn nhạc ngắn. Hai mươi sáu sợi dây đàn khẽ rung, âm sắc rót vào tim ngài trong veo, mỏng mảnh như được dệt từ sương giá mùa đông. Những đường hoa văn khắc chìm sáng lên lấp lánh dưới trời sao, tương phản với mái tóc huyền của cậu Bán Tiên. Trên khung đàn, gia huy khảm bạch ngọc, hồng ngọc và lam ngọc khó thể nhầm lẫn – gia huy của Đức Vua Gondolin. Maglor vẫn chưa quên ngọn chiến kì mà Turgon phất lên giữa Trận Chiến Muôn Vàn Nước Mắt.

Maedhros tìm thấy cây đàn hạc này sau cuộc tàn sát đồng tộc lần thứ ba – có vẻ như nó từng thuộc về công chúa Idril Celebrindal, hoặc Eärendil con trai nàng. Maglor ngắm nó mỗi ngày với niềm say mê bản năng của các nhạc công. Ngài khao khát được nghe âm thanh từ những sợi dây bạc dẫu chỉ một lần, song lại không dám – đúng hơn là không có quyền đặt tay lên khung đàn. Bàn tay ngài đã vấy máu cư dân Cảng Sirion, còn suýt giết chết vợ con của Eärendil. Chỉ cần chạm nhẹ cũng đủ làm hoen ố lớp vỏ bạc thuần khiết kia.

Cây đàn ấy dần trở thành biểu tượng cho một thế giới tinh khôi, hoàn mỹ, vĩnh viễn không chấp nhận những kẻ tội lỗi như ngài. Cảm giác tương tự như khi Maglor nhìn lên những vì sao rực rỡ trên bầu trời – nhìn lên thứ ánh sáng thanh khiết mà mình không thể với tới.

“Cha còn nhớ cây đàn này không?” Cậu Bán Tiên khẽ hỏi. “Mỗi lần vào phòng nhạc, con và Elros không thể rời mắt khỏi cây đàn bạc đặt chính giữa phòng. Cha từng bảo khi nào tụi con thuần thục, sẽ được phép sử dụng nó.”

“Dĩ nhiên, làm sao ta quên được. Nó giống như một phần của ngọn tháp, một phần của Cảng Sirion, dẫu chưa bao giờ cất tiếng.” Maglor đáp. Ngài cứ ngỡ tạo tác tuyệt đẹp này đã bị phá huỷ hoặc thất lạc trong Cuộc Chiến Thịnh Nộ cuối Kỉ Đệ Nhất. Không ngờ sau từng ấy năm, ngài có thể gặp lại nó, trên tay vị chủ nhân xứng đáng – Elrond Peredhel con trai Eärendil.

“Ngài Círdan và Đức vua tối cao chuyển nó khỏi tháp trước khi trận chiến diễn ra. Không biết họ giữ nó ở đâu. Con những tưởng nó đã bị vùi dưới đống đổ nát, và chìm xuống đại dương theo Cảng Sirion. Đức vua tối cao trao lại cho con sau lễ phong Sứ giả. Ngài ấy bảo đây là kỉ vật duy nhất của cha Eärendil.” Elrond lặng lẽ kể, vuốt nhẹ những dải hoa văn mềm mại trên thân đàn. “Tệ quá, dù cố gắng cách mấy con vẫn không thể nhớ ra gương mặt cha mẹ ruột, hay bất cứ kỉ niệm nào về họ. Con nhận cây đàn này chỉ vì nó… gắn với ngọn tháp ở cảng. Gắn với Elros, Nelyo và cha.”

Vị Tiên tóc đen gần như không để ý đến bất kì điều gì xung quanh. Mắt ngài như bị hút vào từng đường nét hoàn mỹ của cây đàn hạc bạc – nếu là người khác hẳn đã bất giác đưa tay chạm thử. Song Maglor đã quen với giới hạn do mình đặt ra, hơn bốn mươi năm trong ngọn tháp cẩm thạch ở Cảng Sirion. _Ngươi không được phép._ Giọng gay gắt liên tục nhắc nhở ngài, và vị Tiên tóc đen hài lòng với việc ngắm cây đàn đẹp đẽ ấy từ xa. _Cây đàn hạc mang trong mình kí ức, hi vọng và ước mơ của gia đình Elrond. Cuộc đời ta nhơ nhớp máu, tro bụi và bùn đất, ta không muốn đem nó vấy bẩn những điều thiêng liêng ấy._

Cặp đồng tử xám lạnh dĩ nhiên không bỏ qua biểu cảm của Maglor. “Cuối cùng cũng được thấy cha cười. Thật may vì con đã nghe theo Đức vua tối cao, nhận lại cây đàn này.” Elrond nói. Tuy mỉm cười, song giọng cậu lại nghèn nghẹn, hệt như lúc đưa ngài ra khỏi hang Orc. “Trước đó con đã muốn từ chối.”

“Con không vui khi sở hữu một tạo vật hoàn hảo nhường này sao? Huống gì nó là kỉ vật Eärendil để lại, cũng là ước mơ một thời của con và Elros.” Maglor ngạc nhiên hỏi. Vẻ đau khổ bất thường trên khuôn mặt cậu Bán Tiên khiến lòng ngài chùng xuống, niềm say mê với cây đàn cũng giảm bớt vài phần.

“Lúc đó… sở hữu thứ nhạc cụ đẹp đẽ này liệu còn ý nghĩa gì không, một khi con đã mất cha?” Elrond lẳng lặng đáp. “Thuở nhỏ, mỗi lần nhìn thấy nó trong phòng nhạc, con luôn hình dung cảnh mình đàn cho một người, chỉ một người quan trọng nhất mà thôi. Con không có ý định trở thành nhạc công, đem tiếng đàn cho cả Trung Địa.”

Cậu Bán Tiên cúi đầu xuống sát khung đàn, lần chần vài giây, rồi lại ngẩng lên nhìn thẳng vào mắt ngài: “Kano, đêm nay con muốn làm tròn lời hứa của mình. Hãy để con đàn cho cha. Con đã không cứu được những ngón tay của cha… vậy hãy để con làm thay chúng.”

Lồng ngực Maglor nhói lên, cơn đau âm ỉ như kim châm mãi không tan đi. Không giống cảm giác quặn thắt từng đợt vì giằng xé hay sầu muộn. Nếu có thể gọi tên chính xác cảm giác lúc bấy giờ, vị Tiên tóc đen thiết nghĩ nó sẽ là một nỗi đau ngọt ngào. Đau đớn, vì những tội lỗi không thể tha thứ trong quá khứ, vì cảm thấy không xứng đáng với tình yêu của Elrond, vì những ngón tay biến dạng mãi mãi không thể lướt trên dây đàn – mãi mãi không thể đắm mình vào niềm hân hoan chỉ các nhạc công mới có. Ngọt ngào, vì suốt quãng đời dài đằng đẵng băng mình qua thù hận và khói lửa, chưa từng có Tiên nào đề nghị làm gì đó cho ngài, kể cả anh em trong nhà. Ngài đã quen sống vì người khác, sống thay người khác đến độ lãng quên chính bản thân mình, khát khao của mình, hạnh phúc của mình…

Lời nguyền năm xưa không còn đè nặng trên vai Maglor. Tuy chưa thật quen với sự tự do của cuộc đời mới – thứ ngài phải trả cái giá cao nhất, bằng cách giết đi người con trai thứ của Fëanor. Song ngài đã bắt đầu lờ mờ cảm nhận được thế nào là hi vọng, và thế nào là niềm hạnh phúc chỉ dành cho riêng mình. Cảm giác khá giống cuộc hội ngộ với vị y sư ở Ossiriand, vào buổi chạng vạng mờ sương năm đó, nhưng rõ ràng hơn nhiều.

Lúc này, Maglor không cần phải bận tâm đến bóng tối, chiến tranh, hận thù đồng tộc, tung tích của những viên Silmaril, lời trăn trối của Fëanor, hay thứ di sản bị nguyền rủa chảy trong huyết quản. Vai trò của ngài giờ chỉ có một, _cha của Elrond_ và đối tượng duy nhất ngài quan tâm là cậu Bán Tiên đối diện mình.

“Elr, ta đã im lặng quá lâu.” Maglor mỉm cười, song khoé mắt ngài đã chớm ướt. _Trái tim ta đang ngập tràn hân hoan, vậy cớ gì lệ vẫn ứa ra?_ “Ta từng hứa sẽ chỉ dâng tặng tiếng hát cho những người ta yêu mến nhất. Song trớ trêu thay, từ khi đến Trung Địa, tất thảy những bài ca ta cất lên vì họ đều là những bài ca chất chứa thống khổ, đau đớn và sầu muộn. Đêm nay… ta muốn thử bẻ gãy quy luật bi ai ấy một lần. Ta muốn hát về điều gì đó đẹp đẽ và bình yên, bởi người quan trọng nhất vẫn đang ở bên ta.”

“Kano, con…” Mắt Elrond mở lớn, gần như không tin vào những gì cậu vừa nghe. Sững sờ một lúc, rồi nụ cười cũng quay lại thắp sáng khuôn mặt thanh tú của cậu. “Kano, cha đã thay đổi rồi. Được đệm đàn cho ca sĩ giỏi nhất Trung Địa là vinh hạnh của con. Cha định chọn bài nào?”

“Bài ca yên bình duy nhất ta từng nghe, trong suốt quãng đời dài đằng đẵng của mình. Ta sẽ hát trước một đoạn để con nắm giai điệu.” Maglor khép mắt thật nhanh, đón lấy dòng kỉ niệm trong veo, êm dịu về những tháng ngày dừng chân ở Ossiriand, bên cạnh anh. Vòm lá đại ngàn xanh sẫm như màu mắt vị y sư, và nắng cuối thu đổ xuống vạt cỏ ấm áp như cách hai trái tim hoà chung nhịp đập. “Tác giả của nó là một Tiên Sindar rất quan trọng với ta. Ta nợ anh ấy quá nhiều, đến phút cuối còn không kịp nói lời tiễn biệt. Giờ đây việc duy nhất ta có thể làm là thay anh ấy giữ gìn những kí ức và lời ca – về vùng đất thuở xưa chúng ta cùng yêu mến…”

Vị Tiên tóc đen hít một hơi thật sâu, rồi bắt đầu cất giọng. Đúng như ngài nghĩ, quá lâu không hát khiến giọng ngài khó thể vang ngân được như trước. Thậm chí còn hơi khàn, hụt hơi, thô ráp và rạn nứt như một tấm gương cũ ố màu. Song Maglor không quá bận tâm tới chúng. Ngài cảm thấy _cần_ cất lời hát và _được_ cất lời hát, với một trái tim không vương khổ đau hay bi thiết, bên cạnh còn có người lắng nghe, vậy đã là quá đủ với kẻ tội lỗi như ngài.

_Hai bờ Gelion mờ khói toả_  
_Đại ngàn lặng mơ thuở huy hoàng_

Hình ảnh vị y sư Ossiriand từ từ quay lại tâm trí theo mỗi nốt ngân, mỗi khoảng lặng, tựa như một hình hài sống động được vẽ nên bằng giai điệu và nỗi nhớ. Bắt đầu từ lúc anh ta nhẹ giọng trấn an Maglor trên ngọn đồi đầy xác chết, lúc ngài cố gắng chạm đến lời ca toả sáng trong đại dương tăm tối, lúc ngài mở mắt ra và thấy lọn tóc nâu vàng của anh quệt lên mặt mình, lúc anh bất ngờ xuất hiện và nhắc ngài đừng đạp lên đám thảo dược, nụ cười của anh khi họ cùng ngồi dưới tán cây, lời hứa của anh khi nắm chặt viên hồng ngọc ngài trao, vòng tay siết chặt đến tuyệt vọng của anh ngăn không cho ngài tiến đến vùng nước sâu hơn, bàn tay lạnh giá, ướt máu của anh vẫn cố nắm lấy tay ngài đến phút cuối cùng…

“Makalaurë, chúng ta đang sống trong những bài ca của thế hệ trước. Và chúng ta sẽ sống trong những bài ca do chính mình tạo dựng.” Finrod trầm ngâm nói, khi họ ngồi bên nhau trong đêm hội Mereth Aderthad. Mặt hồ Irvin, sâu thẳm và phẳng lặng như gương trải ra phía trước họ, lấp loáng phản chiếu ánh sao bạc. “Ngay cả khi thân xác chúng ta tan thành tro bụi và linh hồn chúng ta quay về Sảnh Mandos chờ ngày phán xét, mỗi lần có ai đó ở Trung Địa hát bài ca do chúng ta viết nên, sẽ là một lần chúng ta được tái sinh. Dẫu chỉ trong khoảnh khắc.”

Quả thực đêm nay, vị y sư ấy đã tái sinh trong bài ca chất chứa tình yêu của anh. Maglor cảm nhận được anh đang ở ngay sau ngài, săm soi một nhúm rễ kì quái nào đó, vạt áo choàng phai màu trải ra thảm cỏ đẫm sương. Tưởng như chỉ vài giây nữa, ngài sẽ lại được nghe giọng anh lo lắng: _Ca sĩ, sao hôm nay anh buồn thế?_

_Gió Bắc có về nằm trong lá_  
_Nhìn hướng sao rơi chờ mùa sang._

“Không…” Elrond bật thốt, thân đàn trượt khỏi những ngón tay mảnh dẻ. “Không phải chứ…?”

“Chuyện gì vậy Elr?” Maglor giật mình, vội ngưng hát. Khuôn mặt thanh tú của người đối diện đã chuyển sang trắng bệch, như thể cậu vừa phát hiện vấn đề khủng khiếp nào đó trong bài ca. Ngài nghe cậu Bán Tiên hít vào một hơi nặng nhọc, và bắt đầu xoắn lọn tóc quanh ngón trỏ, hành động cho thấy cậu đang bối rối cực độ.

“Con biết bài ca này. Thậm chí vô cùng quen thuộc.” Elrond cắn môi. “Người thầy đầu tiên dạy y thuật cho con ở Cảng Sirion thường hát nó, vào những đêm ông ngồi bên cửa sổ nhìn về hướng bến cảng. Đúng hơn là đêm nào ông cũng ngồi đó. Khi con hỏi vì sao ông ấy buồn bã đến vậy, vì sao ông bỏ lại quê nhà Ossiriand để lưu lạc đến đây, ông ấy chỉ cười bảo ‘Vì ta có một thứ phải trả lại cho một người, nhưng chưa đến lúc.'”

Maglor có cảm tưởng như một cơn cuồng phong vừa quét qua, xé nát ngài thành trăm mảnh rồi ghép lại.

Dòng kí ức chảy trong đầu như nham thạch bỏng rẫy. Y viện mà Elrond theo học việc chỉ cách ngọn tháp ở bến cảng một dãy nhà. Ngài dễ dàng mường tượng ra cảnh Úvain lặng lẽ hướng mắt về phía ngọn tháp, khe khẽ hát bài ca ấy từ ngày này sang tháng khác.

“Vậy tên ông ấy là…”? Maglor vô thức hỏi, dẫu ngài hoàn toàn biết câu trả lời.

“Úvain vùng Ossiriand.” Elrond đáp. “Có thể ông ấy sử dụng tên giả… song tất cả những gì con biết về cuộc đời trước của ông chỉ có vậy. Úvain không thích nói về bản thân mình.”

_Gã thầy lang gàn dở chết tiệt. Đó là lí do vì sao gã luôn có mặt đúng lúc, hết lần này đến lần khác. Trên ngọn đồi sau Trận Chiến Muôn Vàn Nước Mắt. Bên bìa rừng sương giăng ảm đạm ở Ossiriand. Trong làn nước mặn chát, lạnh buốt của vùng vịnh phía Đông Lindon. Mọi cuộc gặp đều không phải tình cờ, dù ta luôn muốn nghĩ như thế._ Trái tim ngài thốt nhiên đau nhói, hơi thở dường tắc lại trong lồng ngực. _Lời hứa vội vàng năm ấy gã vẫn nhớ. Còn ta gần như quên tất cả sau hai cuộc tàn sát đồng tộc. Hoá ra gã vẫn âm thầm ở đó, phía sau ta…_

“Kano, có chuyện này con vẫn luôn muốn hỏi cha. Con sợ nó sẽ khơi lại những kí ức tăm tối trong cha, song con cảm thấy cần chứng thực vài giả thiết…” Elrond ngập ngừng, lấy trong vạt áo ra một túi vải nhỏ, rồi đưa sang cho ngài. “Ngôi nhà bị lũ Orc thiêu cháy dưới chân núi là của vị Tiên mà cha nhắc, đúng không? Khi dẫn quân ngang qua đó, con tìm thấy thứ này trong đống tro tàn, cùng với những gì còn lại của thi thể ông ấy. Tụi con đã chôn cất ông dưới gốc linh sam sau nhà.”

Maglor gần như không thể mở chiếc túi, dẫu dây thắt rất lỏng. Những ngón tay tàn tật của ngài đang run lên bất thường – đúng hơn là cơn run rẩy tấn công cả cơ thể ngài. _Ta không đủ dũng khí đối mặt với nó – với sự thật rằng anh đã chết, đã vĩnh viễn rời bỏ Trung Địa này. Vĩnh viễn rời bỏ ta, như tất cả những người ta yêu thương. Ngay cả khi ôm lấy thân xác đẫm máu của anh trong tay, khi ngọn lửa nuốt chửng ngôi nhà, hay khi bị lũ Orc giải vào nhà ngục trong lòng núi, không hiểu sao ta vẫn tin rồi anh sẽ lại xuất hiện ở đâu đó, như vô số lần trước – mỗi lần ta cần một bờ vai._

“Để con giúp cha.” Elrond rướn người sang, kéo mạnh một đầu dây và miệng túi mở ra dễ dàng. Ánh sáng rực rỡ lập tức bừng toả, như một vì sao đỏ rực vừa sa xuống tay ngài. Ngọn lửa bình thường không thể làm tổn hại báu vật do Fëanor tạo tác. Viên hồng ngọc hình sao bảy cánh vẫn hệt như trong trí nhớ của Maglor, không một vết hoen ố hay ám khói. Ngài mang máng nhớ trong quãng thời gian gần như mất trí và được vị y sư cưu mang, anh từng đặt nó vào tay ngài vài lần, khích lệ ngài trở lại là chính mình. _Ca sĩ, anh còn nhớ tôi đã hứa gì không? Nếu anh không thể quay về Ossiriand nhận viên ngọc, tôi nhất định sẽ tìm bằng được anh để trả lại_. Song có vẻ như lần nào ngài cũng gạt anh ra. Lúc ấy ngài không muốn nghĩ, không muốn nhớ và không muốn sống. Lời hứa ở Ossiriand dường đã trôi xa, cả kí ức về anh cũng vậy.

Khi ngài lấy lại ý thức, cũng là lúc mọi chuyện không còn vãn hồi được nữa.

“Chạy đi, ca sĩ. Đừng để chúng bắt được anh. Tôi biết anh vốn là một chiến binh… con trai của Fëanor… Tôi xin lỗi vì đã…”

Câu nói cuối cùng của anh vĩnh viễn bị bỏ dở.

Và Maglor, như bao nhiêu lần gặp trước đó, vẫn chẳng thể đáp lại một câu. Trong khi lẽ ra ngài phải là người nói xin lỗi trước.

“Ta đã trao viên ngọc này cho Úvain – cho thầy của con… trước khi rời khỏi Ossiriand.” Maglor siết chặt viên ngọc trong tay, phớt lờ cơn đau từ những cạnh nhọn. “Sau khi ném viên Silmaril xuống biển, ta đã muốn ném đi cả sinh mạng của mình. Anh ấy đã tìm được ta, ngăn cản ta, đưa ta về ngôi nhà dưới chân núi. Thật tội lỗi, ta không nhớ gì về quãng thời gian ở đó cho tới khi lũ Orc tràn xuống. Ngọn lửa khiến ta bừng tỉnh, song đã quá muộn.”

“Con không thể tin được thi thể trong tàn tích cháy rụi đó lại là thầy. Lúc Cuộc Chiến Thịnh Nộ gần kết thúc, con đã lạc mất người, song con không dám nghĩ tới những tình huống xấu. Úvain đã dạy con nhiều điều, con vẫn luôn muốn gặp lại người để nói lời cảm ơn.” Elrond nghẹn giọng, không buồn giấu những giọt nước mắt của mình. Maglor ước gì mình có thể bật khóc như cậu. “Và con cũng không hay biết mối quan hệ của thầy với cha. Nhờ có người con mới có thể gặp lại cha. Con xin lỗi vì không thể ngăn chặn lũ Orc sớm hơn, Kano. Con xin lỗi.”

Vị Tiên tóc đen nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy bờ vai đang rung lên của đứa con trai. “Không phải lỗi của con, con trai ta.” Ngài chỉ nói được có vậy, vì mọi từ ngữ khác dường tắc nghẹn trong cổ. _Đó là lí do vì sao hai người giống nhau đến thế. Từ tình yêu không cần đền đáp đến việc cố chấp tìm kiếm, ở bên kẻ tội đồ như ta. Anh ấy không chỉ dạy nó y thuật._ Ngài cay đắng nghĩ, không để ý khoé môi mình bật máu. _Là tình cờ trùng hợp, hay do định mệnh cố ý sắp xếp?_

“Chúng ta phải tiếp tục thôi, Kano. Thầy ấy vốn không thích những Tiên u uất triền miên.” Elrond đột ngột lên tiếng, khi đợt chấn động trong cậu phai đi, và bờ vai dưới tay ngài không còn gồng cứng.

Cậu Bán Tiên dựng cây đàn hạc nằm chơ vơ dưới bãi cỏ lên. Nhìn vào đôi mắt đỏ hoe của đứa con trai, Maglor biết thứ họ phải tiếp tục không chỉ có bài hát tưởng nhớ vị y sư đã mất.

“Ừ, chúng ta tiếp tục. Không thể để gián đoạn như vậy.” Maglor hắng giọng, cố nuốt trôi khối sầu thảm đắng nghét vừa dâng lên, trong lúc Elrond dạo những nốt đầu tiên. _Ta phải tiếp tục. Vì hai vị y sư ta yêu mến. Vì những gì họ đã nỗ lực, đã hi vọng, đã từ bỏ, đã đánh đổi để ta có ngày hôm nay._

Vào cái đêm mùa thu dài đằng đẵng ấy, dường gió cũng lặng thổi, mây ngừng trôi, và những con sóng bạc đầu ngừng thở than dưới ghềnh đá.

Vạn vật chìm vào tĩnh lặng, chỉ còn tiếng đàn và bài ca của họ theo màn sương loang trên đại dương thẳm tối.

_Cảm ơn và xin lỗi anh. Vì tất cả. _ Maglor khẽ nói, ngay khi Elrond buông nốt cuối cùng.

Đáp lời ngài chỉ có tiếng lá cỏ xao xác, cùng tiếng thầm thĩ u buồn từ những bóng ma kí ức náu mình trong màn đêm.  
.  
.  
.  
“Ngài đã suy nghĩ kĩ về điều mình đề nghị chưa, Makalaurë?”

“Vâng, thưa Đức vua tối cao của Noldor. Tôi _muốn_ được phục vụ ngài và sứ giả của ngài.” Maglor ngồi thẳng người, đón lấy ánh mắt nghiêm nghị của vị Tiên phía bàn đối diện. Ngài cảm thấy không cần che giấu hay e ngại bất kì điều gì. _Hãy cứ để Đức vua tối cao thấu suốt chúng. Ta không có quyền chối bỏ những gì đã làm, hoặc chối bỏ bản thân mình để trốn vào bóng tối thêm lần nữa. Xấu xa. Man rợ. Mù quáng. Ô nhục. Hèn yếu. Gớm ghiếc. Đáng nguyền rủa. Không thể tha thứ. Tất cả, hãy cứ để Đức vua tối cao phán xét._

“Lẽ ra ngài có thể chọn phụng sự Lãnh chúa Eregion cháu trai ngài, người kế thừa cuối cùng của gia tộc Fëanor, Celebrimbor Telperinquar.” Đức vua tối cao trầm ngâm nói, nhịp ngón tay trên mặt bàn đá. “Tại sao ngài lại từ bỏ mối liên kết trong huyết mạch?”

“Nếu là đức vua, ngài sẽ chọn ở bên con trai hay cháu trai? Ở bên niềm hy vọng và động lực sống của ngài, hay ở bên bóng ma quá khứ của một gia tộc bị nguyền rủa?”

“_Con trai nuôi_ thôi, Makalaurë.” Đức vua tối cao đanh giọng. Kể từ lúc gặp mặt, ngài ta đã sửa cụm “con trai” của Maglor nhiều lần, đến độ ngài thắc mắc phải chăng đức vua thực sự có thành kiến với mối quan hệ của ngài và Elrond. Hoặc thành kiến với mối quan hệ cha nuôi – con nuôi nói chung.

Ngài ta dừng lại vài nhịp, rồi tiếp tục: “Và trong những năm tháng ngài chạy trốn khỏi đồng tộc, Celebrimbor đã làm rất tốt. Ta đã chứng kiến tất thảy, từ nỗ lực của cậu ấy nhằm thoát khỏi cái bóng của cha ông, cũng như nỗi cô độc của cậu khi ngỡ ngài đã chết. Ta hiểu sự gắn kết của ngài và Elrond… nhưng Celebrimbor khao khát được gặp lại ngài. Ngài nỡ gọi việc ở bên cậu ấy là bóng ma quá khứ sao?”

“Ngài hiểu lầm rồi, Đức vua tối cao.” Maglor nói, cố giữ cho giọng mình không vói lên và những kí ức xưa cũ không trào dâng cùng nước mắt. “Là _ngược lại_ mới đúng. Tôi gọi chính mình là bóng ma quá khứ. Không cần ngài nhắc tôi cũng biết Tyelp…Telperinquar đã trải qua những gì, kể từ khi cha nó bị trục xuất khỏi Nargothrond. Nó xứng đáng có một cuộc sống khác, một thế giới khác tự do và hạnh phúc, thay vì bị ràng buộc bởi lời nguyền của gia tộc. Sự có mặt của tôi sẽ chỉ khơi lại trong nó niềm tủi hổ lẫn mặc cảm. Tôi không muốn trở thành gánh nặng của Telperinquar”

“Cậu ấy _nhớ_ ngài, Makalaurë. Nhà Fëanor các người thật cố chấp. Kể cả việc gặp mặt cậu ấy, hoặc viết thư cho cậu, ngài cũng khước từ?” Lần đầu tiên Maglor thấy Đức vua tối cao có chút dao động – đúng hơn là biểu cảm đau đớn, dù nó chỉ thoáng qua. Trước giờ ngài nghĩ vị vua chỉ có một chiếc mặt nạ nghiêm nghị. _Ta tự hỏi mối quan hệ giữa ngài ta với Tyelpe là thế nào._

“Phải. Nhà Fëanor chúng tôi cố chấp… và cũng có cách xử lí của riêng mình. Tạm thời cứ để thằng bé tin rằng tôi đã chết, như vậy sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến con đường hiện tại của nó.” Maglor kiên quyết nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xám xanh của vị vua. Những lời đoạn tuyệt này như dao cắt vào trái tim ngài, song ngài bắt buộc phải nói. Ngài cảm thấy không còn mặt mũi nào gặp lại cháu trai sau từng đó tội lỗi, nhất là khi khuôn mặt bê bết máu của Curufin vẫn ám ảnh ngài từng giây từng phút. _Ta từng hứa với Tyelpe sẽ chăm sóc cha nó, và rồi…_ “Nhưng tôi thề trước ngài, Đức vua tối cao, tôi không quên mối liên hệ với Telperinquar. Tự tôi sẽ giải quyết vấn đề này, vào thời điểm thích hợp nào đó.”

Đức vua tối cao thở dài. Bầu không khí căng thẳng nhanh chóng rút đi, thay vào đó là sự tĩnh lặng tuyệt đối. Hai bờ vai rộng của vị vua thõng xuống, như thể việc đề cập đến Telperinquar đã rút hết sức lực trong ngài._Hẳn ngài ta cảm thấy tranh cãi nữa cũng vô ích._ Maglor thầm nghĩ. Quãng im lặng giữa họ như kéo dài hàng ngàn năm đằng đẵng, cho tới khi Đức vua tối cao lên tiếng, chậm rãi nhả từng từ vào khoảng không lạnh giá. “Ta có lời thề của ngài. Ta tin ngài, Makalaurë. Ngày mai trong buổi thiết triều, ta sẽ thông báo trước toàn thể hội đồng và thần dân Lindon, công nhận ngài là cố vấn của Elrond. Dĩ nhiên đi kèm với tiểu sử giả của ngài.”

“Đội ơn Đức vua tối cao.” Maglor kính cẩn cúi đầu và đặt tay lên ngực. “Tôi sẽ không phụ niềm kì vọng và ân huệ của ngài.”

“Của Elrond chứ. Ta chỉ là người đưa ra quyết định sau cùng.” Đức vua tối cao bình thản nói. “Makalaurë, có vẻ như trước khi gặp lại Elrond và lấy lại ý chí sống, dường có Tiên nào đó đã gieo vào ngài hạt giống của hy vọng. Ta có cảm tưởng nó đã luôn có sẵn trong tim ngài, và con trai ngài chỉ giúp nó nảy mầm.”

“Đức vua tối cao thật tinh tế. Hẳn ngài cũng từng có trải nghiệm tương tự.” Maglor đáp, kìm nén một đợt rùng mình trước sự nhạy bén của vị vua. Nếu xét về tuổi của Tiên tộc, ngài ta còn khá trẻ, song phía sau lớp vỏ trẻ trung đẹp đẽ lại là một tâm hồn sâu lắng, già cỗi cùng một trái tim ngang dọc thương tích. Như một Tiên chúa thức giấc từ thời thế giới chưa biết đến vầng dương.

“Phải. Dẫu ta chỉ ở bên người ấy được sáu năm, hy vọng người gieo trong ta vẫn tiếp tục đâm chồi nảy lộc đến bây giờ.” Đức vua tối cao khép mắt thật nhanh. “Còn nữa, ngoài những gì chúng ta đã trao đổi và đồng thuận về con đường sau này, ta còn hai chuyện cần ngài thực hiện.”

“Vâng, thưa Đức vua tối cao.”

“Khi không ở buổi thiết triều, gọi ta là Ereinion. Không cần phải quá xa cách hay cung kính. Bởi suy cho cùng, chúng ta vẫn có họ hàng với nhau. Fingon là cha ta.” Đức vua tối cao hơi nghiêng đầu, lọn tóc đổ qua vai ngài để lộ dải dây vàng nhỏ xíu tết ẩn trong tóc. Thỉnh thoảng trong những giấc mơ hỗn loạn, Maglor vẫn nhìn thấy dải dây vàng trên tóc Fingon sáng lên lấp lánh, nhìn thấy cây đàn hạc vàng đẹp đẽ trong tay cậu, và nụ cười dịu dàng như suối nước trong veo.

“Makalaurë, Findaráto, cuối cùng cũng có thể báo với hai người. Chúng ta nhất định phải sáng tác một bài ca cho dịp này.” Chàng Tiên nhà Fingolfin hồ hởi lao vào căn sảnh, nơi ba người họ thường hoà tấu. Vẻ hân hoan thắp sáng khuôn mặt thanh tú, niềm hy vọng mới lấp lánh trong cặp đồng tử xám xanh, và trông cậu như sắp lao vọt lên trời đến nơi vì phấn khích. “Con trai tôi… đã chào đời rồi.”

“Tuân lệnh, Đức vua… à không, Ereinion.” Maglor ngập ngừng. Ngài đồ rằng phải mất khá nhiều thời gian mới quen được cách gọi này. “Còn mệnh lệnh thứ hai?”

“Không phải mệnh lệnh. Chỉ đơn giản là một cuộc trò chuyện. Ngài hẳn có biết Fingon trước khi tộc Noldor rời khỏi Valinor, và ngài cũng ở đó – trong buổi hội quân dưới ngọn tháp canh của Eithel Sirion. Nếu được, hãy kể hết cho ta nghe về cha. Không cần những sự kiện hay chiến công đã ghi lại trong lịch sử Trung Địa, cũng không cần quá rõ ràng tỉ mỉ. Chỉ cần… là về cha mà thôi.” Đức vua tối cao hạ giọng. ” Bất kì mảnh vỡ kí ức nào về Fingon mà ngài có được. Kiểu gì chúng cũng nhiều hơn ta – đứa trẻ bị tách khỏi vòng tay cha từ năm sáu tuổi. Ta buộc phải thừa nhận, một cách cay đắng rằng mình không hiểu tình phụ tử là như thế nào, và niềm hạnh phúc khi cảm nhận mối liên hệ trong huyết mạch ra sao.”

“Ngài bảo mình không hiểu tình phụ tử, nhưng ngài đã làm rất tốt vai trò của một người cha – với Elrond. Tốt hơn người cha này gấp nhiều lần.” Maglor lẳng lặng đáp, đầu cúi thấp. “Và đôi khi, có những tình cảm còn đẹp đẽ hơn, sâu thẳm hơn cả mối liên hệ huyết mạch ấy. Căn bản chúng ta không thể đem trái tim lên bàn cân, Đức vu…Ereinion ạ. Còn bây giờ, ta hi vọng ngài có đủ kiên nhẫn, bởi chuyện ta kể về Fingon sẽ khá dài…”

“Cảm ơn ngài, Makalaurë.” Đức vua tối cao với lấy bình trà thảo dược mà Elrond chuẩn bị từ trước, rót đầy vào hai ly. “Sứ giả của ta dặn đi dặn lại rằng không được chuốc rượu cha nó. Thành thử chỉ có trà mà thôi. Ngài cứ bắt đầu đi, ta đã sẵn sàng.”  
.  
.  
.

Kể từ khi bắt đầu cuộc sống mới ở Lindon, với vai trò là cố vấn của Elrond Peredhel, mỗi đêm Maglor đều ngước lên ngắm những vì sao. Ngài biết bóng ma quá khứ sẽ không bao giờ buông tha mình, và ngài chưa bao giờ ngưng tiếc thương những người thân yêu mình đã để mất. Song ngài đã dần học cách chấp nhận và dằn nén sợ hãi sâu thẳm trong tim, khi nhận ra mình không hề cô độc. “Họ” vẫn ở đó, ghi khắc trong tâm khảm ngài. Lời họ nói; những việc họ làm – cả đúng đắn lẫn sai trái; nụ cười và nước mắt; tin tưởng và bội phản; yêu thương và thù hận; thông thái và mù quáng; tội lỗi và cứu chuộc.

Bàn tay ấm áp của cha khi cầm tay ngài đặt lên thân đàn, dạy ngài bài học đầu tiên.

Mái tóc đỏ của mẹ khi người cúi xuống đặt lên trán ngài nụ hôn chúc ngủ ngon.

Nụ cười của Maedhros trong buổi hội quân, dưới ngọn chiến kì đỏ thêu hình sao bảy cánh.

Giai điệu ngọt ngào từ cây đàn hạc vàng của Fingon, từ chiếc lá giản dị mà Daeron đặt trên môi, từ giọng hát kì diệu của Finrod.

Sức mạnh của Celegorm, sự chu đáo ẩn sau lớp vỏ cay nghiệt của Caranthir, và gương mặt ngời sáng của Curufin khi trao cho ngài cây đàn mới.

Bầu không khí rộn ràng mỗi khi Amrod và Amras đến chỗ ngài. Niềm nuối tiếc, ân hận khôn nguôi về chuyện của Eluréd và Elurín. Mối liên hệ kì lạ, thiết tha và bền chặt với Elrond và Elros.

Và lời hứa của anh, vị y sư Sindar đã lẳng lặng theo sát ngài chừng ấy năm.

Maglor quyết định tiếp tục sống, không chỉ để chuộc lại phần nào sai lầm của gia tộc, mà còn để gìn giữ những kí ức về họ, chờ đến ngày tái hợp.

Thuở xưa, sao sa rất khó bắt gặp trên bầu trời Trung Địa vốn bị Morgoth án bóng, và các ca sĩ tin rằng chúng sẽ đem lại may mắn cho ai nhìn thấy. Tuy nhiên lúc bấy giờ, bóng đen hắc ám từ kẻ thù đã tan đi, bầu trời Lindon luôn luôn quang đãng, mỗi đêm đều được thắp sáng bởi muôn sao rực rỡ. Thỉnh thoảng, khi cùng ngắm sao với Ereinion và Elrond, Maglor lại thoáng thấy một vệt lửa trắng bé nhỏ lướt qua vòm trời.

Trong khoảnh khắc, Maglor quay lại là chàng Tiên trẻ ngày xưa vẫn chờ đợi những vệt sao sa. Ngài khép mắt và thầm khấn nguyện, bằng cả trái tim mình.

Không cầu sức mạnh, may mắn, vinh quang, hay bất kì điều cao quý đẹp đẽ nào. Điều ngài mong mỏi, chỉ đơn giản là sự tha thứ – của cả những người đã mất lẫn những người đang sống.

Ngoài lời khấn nguyện, còn có một lời thề không cần phải cất lên thành tiếng.

Ngôi sao loé lên lần cuối, rồi biến mất nơi đường chân trời, phía bên kia đại dương tối thẳm. Phía bên kia Gelion kì vĩ, trước khi biển dâng lên nuốt chửng dòng sông và vùng đất phía Tây. Nếu Ossiriand còn tồn tại, hẳn vì sao ấy đã lướt ngang ngôi nhà giản dị phảng phất hương thảo dược của anh.

Có lẽ ở đâu đó dưới tán rừng vĩnh cửu, vị y sư ấy vẫn đang miệt mài hái thuốc. Đang ân cần thăm hỏi những bệnh nhân của mình. Đang trên đường trở về với gia đình nhỏ rộn rã tiếng cười của lũ trẻ – những đứa em mà anh hết mực yêu quý. Đang ngả lưng trong màn lá, nhìn hướng sao rơi chờ mùa sang.

**_Hết_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)Heledir: Chàng Tiên chơi đàn hạc ở Imladris trong The Hobbit 1
> 
> A/N: Nhân tiện về cách phân biệt đàn hạc bằng số dây: 19 dây (cỡ nhỏ, khá hiếm) – 26 dây (cỡ nhỏ, phổ biến) – 34 dây (cỡ trung) – 40/42/47 dây (cỡ lớn). Cỡ nhỏ và cỡ trung thì dễ dàng ôm trên người. Ý tưởng Elrond biết chơi đàn hạc không hoàn toàn là headcanon của tui. Trong đoạn kết của LotR 3 (truyện), khi ra Cảng Xám, Frodo thấy Elrond có ôm theo một cây đàn hạc.


End file.
